My World
by eCZi
Summary: An innocent party-girl, Kairi, meets Sora, a shy joker, at her New Year's Party, and immediately click! As they befriend, Sora begins to like Kairi as MORE than that, but what happens when Roxas, Sora's twin brother, steps into this being-painted picture?
1. Chapter 1

**Sora's POV.**

It started with my Mom being her usual self, "Hey, let's be friends! You're a complete stranger I've only known for a few seconds, but I'm sure we've got unknown, untapped similarity between us!"

I'm surprised the woman she was talking to wasn't creeped out. (That was a direct quote, by the way.)

And that's how I got here, at this New Year's Party. I didn't know anybody, so it was kinda awkward (I think "kinda" is an understatement...), sitting together as my mother chatted happily with her newly made friends. So, I kept silent.

Now, you're probably like "Why'd you keep quiet, I mean, it's not like she speaks a different language!".

Hehe, quite the contrary, my friend. See, my mother, Rikku, speaks fluent Al Bhed. I don't. I mean, I know enough to get by, I just wasn't...fluent. Mom came directly from Spira, so...

Moving on.

"Oh, Rikku, what's your son's name again?" one of the women asked my mother, inqisition in her voice.  
"It's Sora," she answered, and smiled at me. I couldn't help but nervously smile back. I tried getting the message of "Can we leave now?" to her, but apparently, it didn't work, because one of her friends, Paine (I think), began to talk. And it was towards me.

"There's a room on the other side, Sora, so if you wanna play with some other kids, go ahead."

That was something I couldn't believe either Finally, kids! I may be sounding like a complete jerk, but hey, in a situation like this, it's like a heavenly salvation!

Hesitantly, I approached a room where sounds of a...television were emmiting from. I heard people..._kids_ laughing. I sighed in relief. "Finally, somebody my age?" I thought with hope to myself. Luckily, the door wasn't shut all the way, so lightly, I pushed it, and it revealed a congregation of adolesents. There were four guys...and one girl.

One _pretty_ girl, I must add.

"Hey," one of the guys addressed me. He eyed me suspisiously with green-ish coloured eyes. "What's your name?"  
"Sora," I said, entering the room slowly, and unsure. It was kinda intimidating...  
"Oh, Demyx, stop intimidating people like that." the girl spoke up. She had the auburn-coloured hair that was quite unique, I guess I could say. And her eyes...well, her eyes here like a strange blue-violet colour.

Did I say 'strange'? Oh wait, I meant--whatever, on with the story...

"Aww, Kairi!" he whined at her.

Kairi. Hmm, interesting name.

The boy then laughed as he flashed a genial smile towards me "The name's Demyx," he introduced, a light and jolly tone in his voice, which made me fell a little bit more comfortable. I grinned back at him. I then wanted to look at the girl, but she turned away like I didn't exsist.

Figures.

"Oh yeah, that's Axel over there," the dirty-blonde, now known as Demyx, introduced. Said redhead lifted his head in a greeting fashion.  
"Hey."  
"And this guy here's Cloud," Demyx patted one blond guy's head..."Say 'Hi', Cloud,"  
He gave me a blank stare, then mumbled a "Hey" towards me. I could see Demyx roll his eyes, which was somewhat amusing.

"Hey! And what about me?" the girl who was playing videogames chirped.

Despite the fact that I was somewhat hurt by her action before, because of that I felt reassured about being here.

The dirty-blond boy laughed at her comment. "Sorry 'bout that..." he said as he turned to me. "Sora, this is Kairi. Kairi, Sora."  
"Hey," I greeted the redhead. Man, I _hope_ I could get to know her a little more.  
"Hi." she, innocently and perkily, replied to me.

The girl...er, _Kairi_, gave me a smile. "Wanna play some games?" she offered to me, which boosted my confidence about getting to know her.  
I could hear Axel murmmur, "Save the best for last, huh, Demyx?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Demyx replied, with a confused expression on his face.

...Ignoring that last comment, I accepted Kairi's offer. "Sure.", I replied cheerfully.

'Cheerfully'? 'Cheerfully'? I'm choosing really interesting vocabulary to tell the story of meeting the girl that I like.

"Great." she crawled towards the _Playstation 2_ to grab a controller. Kairi then rolled her eyes, "None of therse _losers_ wanna play with me."  
"Not my fault you're so good at fighting games..." Demyx retorted, scoffing. "You live with _Cloud_, after all."

At that moment, I realized, that famous quote from _Transformers_, "More than meets the eye" applies to just about everyone.

"So...Cloud's your brother?" I asked, to make sure. It's something that I've got a habit of. Afterall, I can't assume things.

She laughed, "Finally someone got that right." Then, she glared at Demyx, "At least you're not like some 'geniuses' over here who asked if he was my father."

Now, I don't know about you, but I found that funny.

"H-Hey! Cloud really does look old enough to be your Dad! Don't blame me; Blame Cloud. He's the one with the looks!" the dirty-blond boy crossed his arms like a child. Wow, this kid was beyond immature. But still, he seems nice.

"Whatever." she giggled. "C'mon, Sora, choose a character."

Now, she was sounding like she wanted a challenge. "Alright, alright."  
"You know how to play, right?" she said when the television went 'Round One!"

I nodded, grinning. It was time to see just how good Kairi was at these games.

--

"Wow, Kairi, you're pretty good," I complimented, while flashing her a grin. She just laughed, and brushed some of her hair back.

"You're joking? You're joking, aren't you?" she asked me. With my blue eyes, I gave her a questioning stare.  
"No, I'm not, actually." I answered, shaking my head.  
She raise an eyebrow, and said, "That's very humble of you," she said, silkily, yet using that grateful tone, I guess you could say. "But it's not true. I mean, just look at Demyx's face! I completely suck compared to _you_!"

Aside from Demyx's 'in awe' face and his mouth gaping open being one of the funniest things I've ever seen, I couldn't watch Kairi frown like that (and especially when it's complimenting somebody like me...)Just...something inside urged me to "Cheer her up!"

"Aww, c'mon, Kairi. Any other girl would've lost in the first few minutes of the first round."

I hoped this would work.

"Now that's being very, very over-confident, sir," she laughed quietly. "You...wanna go for another few rounds?" she offered sweetly with a hopeful glint in her eyes (or...was it just me?). I couldn't stop looking into her cerulean eyes, and for a few seconds, we just stood still, as if time stood still with us.

Now, I was getting really, really nervous as to what to say, because I just couldn't stop looking into Kairi eyes. You know that classic, cheesy pickup line that those desperate losers would say to a really pretty girl, "Do you have a map? Because I'm getting lost in your eyes."

"Thanks, Sora," she told me, with that friendly smile I've _immediately_ grown to love. Why she thanked me, I'm not sure. Maybe she was just feeling a bit down.  
"No problem, Kairi." I replied casually so hopefully, Kairi wouldn't notice anything...

Am I _really_ beginning to _like_ Kairi? I mean, she's so confident, nice, _pretty_, not too smart (or not smart enough), and she was funny. (She told a lot of jokes while I was beating her at the fighting game...they were pretty funny.)

After what felt like an eternity of fun gaming (Although, in reality, it was about...I dunno, fifteen minutes?), she then threw her controller down, "You're too good, SORA! IT's very, VERY frustrating!" she gave me one of those girly pouts that usually tick me off, but her goofiness just enchanted me at the moment, I couldn't really get annoyed.  
"I'm sorry," I laughed, Kairi's just like a little kid! "Why don't we just go eat something? It might calm your nerves," I suggested calmly. Let's just hope she won't loose her cool. "Afterall, when I'm pissed off at a game, I just calm down then play again."

Her eyes looked around the room, with a bit of intensity. I'm not sure if that's the right word to use, but that's what I..._translated_ it to.

I'm bad with words.

"Sure, I'll go clean up the game." she said. Wow, Kairi's generous, too! I'm way past interested now.  
"I don't think you should do that by yourself, K--"  
"N-No, it's fine, Sora, go get some food, I'll be--"  
"Let me do it, Kairi--!"  
"Sora! Just go eat, it's my game. Wait for me, okay?" her tone was more stiff and angry at me.

I didn't really want to take the oppurtunity to piss her off and make her dislike me...so, I said, "As you wish, Ma'am.", then walked off.

Of course, I couldn't just go there and get food, then come back to still see Kairi clean up after me and her. Instead, I just walked outside the room, and waited, leaning up against a wall, crossing my arms...waiting.

"Hey, Sora, go get some food!" I head Demyx nearly shout (with a full mouth, of course. How predictable is that?) from the food table as soon as I stood there.  
I weakly grinned, "I'll be there, just wait." I replied as I stood there, still waiting for Kairi.

Althought, I did feel uncomfortable, because I felt Cloud's glare on me. I didn't see it, I FELT it. And it was as cold as the refrigerator over there, where someone was getting water from.

"Sora? You waited for me?" I heard Kairi's voice while staring at that fridge. And believe it, I jumped. She scared me!  
"O-Oh," I began, nervously, while scratching the back of my neck. Wow, this was awkward. "Uh...yeah, sor...ta?"  
One of her auburn-coloured eyebrows raised. I was scared she was going to say something embarrasing, but instead, she smiled.

"How very nice of you, Sora." she told me, then grabbed my arm, "C'mon, let's go get some food!"

"W-Woah--!" I let out as her force overpowered me. "You're so brutal!"  
"You're such a baby," she retorted with a scoff.  
"'A baby'? Who are you callin' a baby, Ms. I-completely-suck-compared-to-you?!"  
"Oh, now you're being cocky!" she replied. I looked in her eyes, to see not anger, but a waggish look in her eyes.

I couldn't help but attempt to stifle my laugh, "You're really bad at fake anger."  
She burst out in laughter as well, "I know," her laughter was like a soundtrack of a band I'd listen to all the time...it was enthralling! "I'm working on it."  
"You might need some...practice."  
"Shut up, Sora!" she demanded playfully as she gave a light punch to my shoulder. "I don't do drama, so NYEH!"  
'Neyh'? W-What the heck was _that_?" I joked, laughing.

She crossed her arms, "It's my word. Don't steal it."  
"I don't to," I bantered, chuckling.  
"Anywaaaaaaaaaay, I think we should just skip to the deserts," she suggested. I nodded; I didn't feel like eating anything _real_ right about now, being with Kairi's almost unreal.

But as soon as we arrived there, I looked around frantically for my mother, usually distinguished by a boisterous blonde hair-do. IT's really easy to find, just--

I think I spoke too soon, because Mom's easily-recognized emerald eyes locked onto mines. Crap. Crap, crap, crap. She's gonna say something about--

"SORA? Sora, Sora! come here!" I heard her almost shriek. "Sora!"  
"I'll be there in a min--"  
"And bring Kairi here with you, please?"  
"Mom--just--AHH!" I shrieked as Kairi's distinct tug came upon me.

"Run." she whispered, as I stole one piece of cake, while she ran away with a full plate a delicious junk food.

* * *

Alrighty...this is the first re-written chapter of "My World", I hope it's better. :D Althought this was complete back in like...March? I dunno, I really don't care, but anyways, since that's the case, and to the thanks of **Zayra**, who gave me very helpful critisism, I've decided on re-writing this. Afterall, it didn't really go where I wanted it to, so..MEH!

:D

Thanks for reading! (**eCZi**)


	2. The Party: Part Two

**Sora's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Isn't irony _supposed_ to be funny? But the point is, it just happened to be Kairi's mother that detected (I guess you could say) Kairi and I getting food together. And it was her that got me hiding..._with_ her.

"Mothers," I replied, rolling my cerulean-blue eyes, mooching a chocolate-chip cookie from Kairi's red, plastic plate as she told me whot he woman was. She took the plate away from me, giving me a look.  
"Hey, go get your own food!" she joked while laughing.  
"Well, I wasn't the one who told us to run." I recalled, taunting her. Kairi rolled her blue-coloured eyes at me.  
"I just don't like it when my mom gets all immature about me hanging out with guys she doesn't know." she took a pinch of a chocolate cake, then stuffed it in her mouth. "That's usually why I hang out with Demyx, and Axel, and Cloud. Well, duh, Cloud, but you know what I mean."

I just had to ask, "Are you all the same age?" I couldn't say that I was interested in someone who _wasn't_ my age.  
Kairi munched some more cake. "Nah. Cloud's actually at the community college right now...he was lazy in high school, she he's doing all his undergraduate stuff now. Axel's a senior, and Demyx's a junior. And me...I'm just a freshman."

My eyes lit up. "Really? I'm a freshman, also."  
"Do you do to Twilight Town?" she asked me, her voice more optimistic then before. I simply shook my head, not understanding the term.  
"I just moved here...maybe two days ago?" I told her. "I start schooling on Monday, but I dunno which one...there are a quite a few."  
"Yeah, only like four." she said, casually. My heart sank.

Did Kairi not like me?

"I hope you go to Twilight Town high." she smiled; and almost triumphant smile. "That's 'cuz I go there!"  
"Hope I go there, too," I murmmuered, most likely unheard.  
"Oh, look, Sora!" she turned to me. I looked at her to see the familiar glint of hope in her blue-violet eyes.  
"What? What's going on?"  
"Fireworks! C'mon, let's go watch!" she jumped excitedly, pulling my arm and leading me outside.  
"Alright, Alright," I replied, without a choice. Although, I _did_ like fireworks.

Kairi was like a little kid, staring at those fireworks with awe. Her eyes, that reflected the illuminating display, were like the water below the show, displaying every spark, every colour. Every shade. And Everyimte I new colour would appear, she'd let out an "Ooh..." a "Wow...", or a "Ahh."

She must've been a pyro, like Axel (she told me _this_ information while we were hiding from Kairi's mom.), because Kairi liked to talk about fire, or something flashy. I tell you, Kairi's not like most girls. Don't look at me like that, because every single guy that likes a girl, talks about how unique, or different she is. I'm not kidding. She's pretty, but doesn't use makeup. She's confident, but not cocky. She's a girl who hangs out with certain boys, but she's not a tomboy. Nor is she a lezbo (she told me that, too.). Not sure if you get my point, but what I'm trying to say is...she's not like any other girl I've met.

Got it memorized? (She'd use this phrase to always mock Axel.)

As these thoughts raced through my mind, I brushed on something soft. I flinched a little bit, but I took a hold of it. I don't know why...

"That was beatiful, right, Sora?" I heard her whisper. Her beautiful, beryl-coloured eyes turned to me, gleaming with a radiance of awe-struckness (Like I know how to use these words. I'm trying to freakin' learn Al Bhed here.).  
"Of course," I told her, "Just like you." I _thought_. I threw you off, didn't I? You thought I was gonna use some cheesy reply ot make the girl love me, right?

Nope, Nada. Zilch. I wasn't going to do that, because inside, I knew Kairi didn't like cheese. Besides, why would _I_, or ALL people, say something like that?

Anyway, for the whole night, Kairi, Demyx, Axel and Cloud (along with me), just...talked. Yeah, so I've onyl known then for a few hours or so? But I felt like I fit in with these four. Especially with Kairi.

"And he told me what was wrong, I was like 'Wow, I'm stupid.'," she concluded, giggling.  
"Yeah, we don't need to hear _that_ story to notice _that,_, Kairi," I replied, jokingly, and rolling my eyes.  
She shot me a glare with those captivating eyes of hers. "Thanks for your input, Sora," she hissed at me. I just chuckled at her, and began to listen to Demyx rable about how unnoticed Junior year is in high school.

* * *

"I guess...this is good bye then, Kairi?" I asked, after the night was over, and my mother called me over to leave. "I'll see you at the next one, right?"  
"I'll be there," she replied. "But now, I know I have something to look forward to when I go there. I usually detest these gatherings."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, Kairi," I said to her as I walked out the door. "Are you leaving anytime soon?"  
"Uhm, no. FYI, genius, this is _my house_." she replied.  
"Oh...right." I looked away in embarrasement, but I turned around when I heard Kairi's giggle, that rang in my head, non-stop. "Well, see ya next time." I said, about to walk out the door. She stopped me.

"No hug?" she said, a frown on her face. I just stared at her. _She_ wanted me to _hug her_? Isn't that for boyfriends, and girlfriends? And here we are, not even knowing eachother for twenty-four hours, and she wanted me to embrace her in my arms.  
"Alright." I said, a smile on my face. I embraced her, then said, "Bye, Kairi,"  
"Bye Sora." she said back.

We let go, and I walked out the door, waving goodbye.

My mom met me in the car, a surprised look on her face. "Wow, Sora, usually _I'm_ the one who keeps you waiting." she began, pulling out of the driveway or Kairi's house. "But this time's different...hmmm, met anybody _special_?"  
I turned to her, looking at the blonde woman, whom I call, my mother. "Not anybody in particular, Mom."  
"Of _course not_, Sora. Especially since I spotted you and Kairi holding hands during the fireworks, and hugging." she gave me playful wink, and a giggle.  
My blue eyes widened. "Y-You did n-not," I stammered. "You must've been drunk from all the beer at the party." I'm so glad she didn't turn on the light, or else she would've seen my face with an embarrasing pink.

"Hehe...just wait 'till your _brother_ hears about this one."

* * *

**-PHEW- I got Chapter 2 of this story up.**

**I think I'm doing a good job, keeping up with two fanfics. I tried doing this before, but it didn't turn out so well...and that's most likely why _Lost In The Real World_ is on hiatus right now. I'm not even sure if I'll ocntinue it at ALL.  
Kinda scary, if you think about it.  
Well, it seems that only one person reviewed, and that was Malcolm Yuy. To****Malcolm Yuy, I really appreciate the review, since I really love your fics (No, really, I do.). It's nice to get a review form somebody who writes good. Now, to the reply of the review. I like this so far, too. Yes, I chose Rikku as poor Sora's mother, for...I don't even know why! XD I just like Rikku. And about Gippal, Yuna, Tidus, Brother (LAWL, I found this SO funny when I read about it in Wikipedia...sorry.), Cid. Not sure. I'm making this up as I go. teehee...Riku will be introduced later, yes. I usually don't use Riku in my fics alot (not because I hate him or anything... but because I really don't know where to put him.),so I'm telling you, he'll be in this one.**

**This is going to be continued.**

**And as for the late update? It's not exactly late...but whatever. If you've read _Memories in Pieces_, it justifies my update rate at this point.**

**Just one, stupid, retarded, anger-causing, exasperating acronym: FCAT.  
Stupid FCAT.  
Retarded FCAT.  
Anger-causing FCAT.  
Exasperating FCAT.  
I hate FCAT.**

**And if oyu don't know what FCAT is...well, go look it up on Wikipedia, or something. But I can tell, it's something all ofmy friends in Florida and I hate. It's stressing, and it makes me angry!**

**Anyways, I hope you reivew, like it, whatever. Just please, review?  
Or like it.**

**WHATEVER! Not much to say here. So, butaNENG, OUT!**


	3. Diary Entry One and The First Day

Entry 215 (**Woah, that's a big number**.). Friday, January 1.

Dear Diary (how **chiché**. -rolls eyes-),

This year started on a **Friday**. Boy, isn't that interesting?

I'm not really into superstition, but I have a feeling this new year's gonna me very...**fun**. Y'know, just like **Friday nights**.

Anyways, this entry's about today...er, the party Mom threw. It was the usual group; the other Al Bheds in the area. As usual, Demyx, Axel, and Cloud hung out with me. I don't really like these parties, but as long as Demyx and Axel come, I'm fine with it.

Now, with that being said, a **new kid** came to join our group today (that hasn't happened since...). His name...his name was **Sora**. Yeah, that's it. He had this...nice-lookin' **spikey brown hair**, and these pure, **blue-coloured eyes** that looked at me curiously. I **tried** not to look into them...it was kinda hard, considering that they looked nice (Oh, **REALLY nice**.)

Anyways, I presume he's Al Bhed as well...I'm not TOO sure, you can't really tell, because some have greeen eyes, some have blue eyes, some have blonde hair (most do)...and some don't; it's hard to tell. So, I think I made a connection with him while we hung out...I mean -sighs-, I'll just keep writing along here. I felt so **close to him**, especially when we watched the fireworks...do you know what he did? I'll tell you what he did. **He held my hand**. I'm surprised at myself...I didn't flinch or anything. I actually felt..._comfortable_. It was like...I knew him for _years_, like Demyx, Axel, and of course, Cloud. I've never felt like this before with Demyx, or Axel (**DEFINATELY NOT AXEL**. He's a bit overaged...and kinda jerkish. Shh! Don't say anything!). It was only with **Sora.**

Who am I kidding? Am I **suddenly in love** with him? He seemed to like me..or at least, felt comfortable around me, like I felt around him. He's a **bit** shy...but he liked to joke around. Thank God that his jokes make me feel less paranoid.

Hmm...**Sora and Kairi**...I like the ring to it. After all, I've always wanted to marry an Al Bhed. [:

You friend (and owner),  
**_Kairi._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Normal POV**

"Here are your schedules," the receptionist smiled at them. "Have a nice day."  
"You too," the two replied, simultaneously. They walked out of the office, checking their schedules.

"Well, which classes are we in?" one boy asked. The other looked at his schedule.  
"What do you have first period?"  
"Math."  
"Alright...alright." the first said. "Second?"  
"Science."  
"Cool."  
"Third?" it was the other's turn to ask.

The two continued to question eachother when they walked into the Math classroom, labeled Room 53-A. "And lastly, I have-,"  
"Sora!" somebody called. In confusion, the brunet boy of the two looked at the call of his name. It was an auburn-haired girl and enticing blue eyes, waving at him; a smile on her face. "Over here."  
He couldn't believe it. "Kairi!" he called back. The other boy looked at him strangely.

"Do we know her?" he asked Sora.  
"_I_ do. _You_ don't."  
"Oh, really?" he asked, as Sora walked away to meet up with Kairi.

"I'm so glad you picked this school, Sora," Kairi said. "And you're in my homeroom, as well! Isn't that great?"  
"Yeah," Sora chuckled.  
"Sora, who's that?" Kairi asked, pointing the other way. Sora turned around to see who she was talking about.  
"Oh, that's-,"  
"I'm Roxas," the boy interrupted. "and I believe you're _Kairi_?" he inquired, with a mock-intellectual vocabulary; almost flirtatious-like. The brunet gave an unnoticed glare.  
"Yes," she giggled. "So...you know eachother?" she asked.  
"Yeah," they both said, the brunet and the blond. They went back-to-back, and said simultaneously, "We're brothers."  
"Twins actually," Sora continued. "I bet you can tell."

Kairi just stood there in wonder. A grin spread across her face. "You guys...you guys are so..." Sora and Roxas just stood there for a few seconds, awaiting what the maroon-haired girl was about to say next.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO CUUUUUUTE!" she exclaimed, embracing both of them. And both of them blushed at Kairi's compliment.  
"Gee," Sora began.  
"Thanks." Roxas finished.  
"Oh, I'm sorry for scaring you guys...I couldn't help myself." she nervously chuckled. "I'll introduce you to some friends of mine. Be _right_ back."

And she walked away. Both of the twins stayed still, then Roxas leaned over nearer to Sora. "Cra'c gehty lida...pid cdnyhka, hu, Sora?" (She's kinda cute...but strange, no, Sora?) the blond whispered.  
"Roxas, shh!" he hushed back. "She might hear you!"  
"Sora, one: I _whispere_d it. Two: She's most likely not Al Bhed."

"Let me reply to that." Sora began. "One: Even if you whispered, someone could wake up. No matter how hard you try; I bet you get that trait from _Mom_. And second, she most likely _is._"  
"Well, how do you know?" the blue-eyed blond asked his twin immaturely. Sora rolled his identical cerulean-coloured eyes.  
"I went with Mom to that party her new friend threw. And THAT'S where I met Kairi. Not to mention, it was _her house_."  
Roxas stood, dumbfounded. "Ya got me, Sora. Ya got me."

"Alrighty, guys. This is Selphie." gleefully, she introduced a green-eyed girl with light brown hair that scooped up at the sides. Selphie, Kairi had introduced the girl as, eyed Roxas and Sora with intent.  
"Heya!" she greeted boisterously.

The blond boy made a mental note: She's kinda like...Kairi. "Hey, Selphie," both Sora and Roxas said simultaneously. The girl giggled at their greeting.

"They ARE cute." she said. And once again, the twins blushed.  
"Aren't they?" Kairi eyed Sora for a minute, then saw Roxas. She then gave a quiet giggle.  
"O-Of course we are!" the blond replied, an obnoxious grin on his face, and still red-faced. Sora just simply stayed quiet, and looked the other way, letting his brother get the attention from the two girls. It was his nature, y'know?

As Sora's twin and Kairi began to converse, a frightening bell rang in their ears.

"Woah," the brunet jumped. "What what _that_?"  
Kairi giggled, "_That_, Sora, was the _bell_."  
"Oh," he replied. "So...where are we supposed to sit, Kairi?"

The maroon-haired girl eyed both Sora and Roxas, with indigo-tinted eyes. But this was cut short as she turned around at a woman addressing the class.

* * *

**Well, I've got some more in this here purple, and beat-up notebook. :D It's actually my friends' and I's (grammar, I know, I know.) "Random Book"...It's really just dissing eachother. XD And some really funny, but really stupid jokes. You get my point.**

**XD**

**Anyways, I get to leave school early tomorrow...:D Isn't it great, I miss Science, Math...and part of Language Arts! YAY! Symphonic Band's getting rated...most likely, we're gonna do pretty badly...it's been like that for the past few years? I guess...well our ratings are like 3/5.  
But that's not the point.  
The point is...don't rejoice. FCAT's not over yet. RAWR! Makes me mad. Got Science, then FCAT NRTs. Really sucks...**

**Review replies.**

**Malcolm Yuy- Ehh, I won't say anything about that, but thank you for saying so. :D Actually, I'm not getting alot of hits...least in my opinion. When you sent that review, it was like 70 hits...I don't check that much anymore. teehee. I haven't not, actually. But I was reading some of it on Wikipedia (which is where I got Rikku from.), and I watched the whole game as you suggested. Cutscenes don't really say much about TIDUS AND YUNA FOREVER! Sorry, random outburst. I like my paragraphing style too...my teacher last year told me to just go on the next line, but everyone else did it the new new paragraph thingy...made me feel unspecial. And you don't need to thank me for that compliment, I bet you get it alot. Thanks. And this was a long reply. For a long review! Thanks for reviewing!!!:DDDDD  
tebayo26-I love your compliments...thanks for finding it funny...y' know, the first chapter. :D I hope my storyline's upexpected and unpredictable...that's usually my goal. Nobody wanted me to kill Sasuke-teme in _Reunions_, but I did. -grins- Well, thanks for reviewing!  
KhCrystal- GAH! It's you! LOL. Uhmm...thanks. :D Isn't it? It didn't hit me in my sleep! Miracles really DO happen! Alrighty, I WILL keep it up. Well, I'm not sure if you'll think so, but I'm trying!  
AnzEatsYou- Why, thank you! You'll never look here again, I bet. XD Annie, I know, I know. I love you too. And I like butter. LAWL.**

**Woah...a lot of typing. so...butaNENG, OUT!!!**


	4. The Wrecking Roxas?

**Normal POV**

"Class!" the woman shouted as everybody suddenly got silent. Sora and Roxas looked around the room as kids weren't tlaking anymore. They wondered why...

"Take your seats!" she commanded, as the students quickly scurried over to their seats. The two blue-eyed twins eyed eachother, each a brow raised in confusion. The blond leaned in slighty, and whispered, "Fuf...fryd y pedlr! (Wow, what a bitch!)"  
Sora hushedhim immediately, replying with"Xied paehk yh ycc, Roxas, oui tuh'd ghuf ev cra raynt dryd. (Quit being an ass, Roxas, you don't know if she heard that.)"  
Roxas rolled his eyes, and was about to answer him, until the teacher turned to them.

"Why aren't you young men taking your seats?" she questioned them. The twins, once again, eyed eachother, and as if on cue, took their schedules from their pockets to show her. The woman swiped them fromtheir hands, both finally agreeing on Roxas's statement.

"You're new, huh?" she asked, a brow raised. Timidly, the two twins nodded. "Alrighty then...Well, you two need seats. Would you like to sit next to eachother?"

The shook their heads, and replied un unision, "Not really..." as their looked into their identical eyes.  
"Good, twins shouldbe able to separate sometime, right, guys?" she replied, walking to her chesnut-coloured desk, with the clacking of her heels on the school-tile floor. With her ebony eyes, she looked at a piece of paper, with boxes and names in them. Maybe a minute later, she assigned the two standing brothers.

"You, brown-haired one. Sora, right?"  
He nodded.  
"Your seat...will be other there. By Selphie." she assigned. "Selphie, raise your hand."

The dirty-blonde girl waved her hand fervently. Sora's cerulean eyes spotted her, knowing where his seat was, but instead, waited for his brother to be assigned.

"Blond kid. Roxas, I presume." she began. And he ratified of her address. "You can...sit...where can I put you?"  
"Not by Sora," he mumbled, but everybody heard him. Soon, the class had scattered giggles head around the room. Said brunet eyed Roxas with a light glare.  
"Hey, at least I'm waiting for you." he replied. "Is that good enough for you?"  
"Yeah, yeah, Sora. Go on ahead, I can stand up by myself." he answered, a grin on his face.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered under his breath, and took up on Roxas's offer.

"Roxas...I'll sit you near...Kairi. That's alright with you, right?"  
The blond boy grinned. "Oh, yeeeeeeeah," he **thought** with an imaginary flitatious smile. "Of _course_ it is."

Luckily, the teacher approved of Roxas's facial expression, and dismissed them from her desk. As the two brothers went to their appointed seats, the brunet shot Roxas a glare, while Roxas just sniggered to himself. "He's _so_ pissed at me." he thought maliciously as he sat next to Kairi.

"Hey, Kairi."  
"Hi, Roxas."

"Alright, guys." the teacher went back to "martinet mode", as the blondtold himself. "We can begin by turning to page 354 in your books,"

And immediately, the students reached over to the front of their desks, retrieving their books. As the redhead got up to get hers, the blond boy's blue eyes couldn't resist taking a peek...afterall, all the girls wore a pretty short shirt...

Luckily for Sora, he looked over at Kairi to see Roxas, "Tuh'd oui TYNA, Roxas! (Don't you DARE, Roxas!)" he mouthed in Al Bhed. The brother's blue eyes blinked a few times, then shrank as a beaming smileplayed upon his features (And I'm guessing Roxas can read lips.). The brunet glared angrily at his twin. And quite delayed..ly, Roxas retrieved his book from his desk, turning the many white-coloured pages with ebony text and semi-colourful pictures.

Looking towards Sora to check if he was still looking at them, the blond whispered to Kairi, "What page again, Kairi?" He could see Sora watching the two.  
"354, Roxas. Here, the books here are really weird. Lemme help you," she told him, while leaning quite closely to him in attempt to turn the pages of the book (She was so close, he could smell the perfume emmiting from her body. Damn, did it smell good.). Roxas spotted over to Sora, whom he could tell was trying not to look over there.

He smirked.

"Thanks, Kairi, I appreciate the help." he said after the maroon-haired girl turned the pages. He took one final look at Sora, then decided to pay attention to the lesson.

"Now, we're gonna learn about variables and stuff, _again_, because more then 50 percent of you failed the last quiz." she began, turning on the overhead projector. "Take out your notebooks, and write this down."

And the students did as instructed, each revealing a different notebook from each bag. "I know I have a notebook in here somewhere," the blond barely rummaged through his blue backpack. "Oh, here it is,"  
"Alright, students, Mr. Tilmitt has 25 newspapers from delivering the previous week-,"  
"Hey! That's _my_ last name!" Selphie called out from nextto Sora. "Mr. Tilmitt, give it back!"  
"Thank you for the wonderfulinput, Ms. Tilmitt." she said. then, the teacher continued."In total, he needs to deliver 120 to designated places. Newspapers from in sets of 25. What can you do to find out the amount of newspapers, or, how many more sets of 25 he needs to complete his goal?"

As the students wrote down the problem in their notebooks, Sora and Kairi and some other few were working ahead to complete the problem. The brunet raised his hand.

"4.8, or five sets, Ma'am." he answered. Roxas rolled his eyes as he saw Kairi staring at him.  
The teacher smiled, yet it wasn't really genial, "Good job, Sora," she congratulated. "Now, since we are working on variables, can somebody tell me which one is the variable, and what it represents?"

The redhead's hand shot up in the air. "Yes, Kairi?" the teacher called.  
"The variable, or _s_ on my paper, represents the sets of newspapers." she answered.

A smirk ran scross her face. "Correct, Kairi," the teacher said, then refered back to the overhead projector. "See, if you didn't understand..." she trailed off as Sora and Kairi's blue eyes met with one another. He smiled, and raised a thumbs up at her. She giggled quietly as she replied with a DOUBLE thumbs up.

Roxas rolled his eyes, and leaned back in his chair, trying to listen for white noise, or something, because he certainly wasn't paying attention.

"And can somebody find 45 squared?" the tacher asked.  
"When did she get into exponents?!" Roxas asked himself. "I bet nobody can do that in their heads, I mean-,"  
"It's 2025, Ma'am," a blonde girl in the back answered quietly. Roxas whirled around at the girl, who sat behind the seat to his right. In the back row, first column.

The blond boy stared in wonder, "Woah." he thought to himself. "And she doesn't have a calculator on her, either..." he then turned around so that she wouldn't see him staring. "I dont' want her thinking I think that she's a freak," he thought to himself.  
"Thank you," she didn't even address the girl, because she didn't see her.

"Dryd'c...vnaygeh' yfacusa! (That's...freakin' awesome!)," he thought to himself. His mental statement was immediately contradicted as somebody coughed, then quickly said in the middle, "FREAK!", then coughed some more. Some girls behind Roxas and Kairi giggled at the person's statement.

Barely, the blond boy heard her sigh, and return to her work.

* * *

"Woah...now that was a long lesson, don'tcha think, Sora?" the light brunette chirped as the bell rang. The brunet chuckled, "Yeah, Selphie, I think so, too."  
"Hey, Sora!" Kairi called, with Roxas at her side. "How was the first day with the grouch?"  
He chuckled, "She wasn't too bad,"  
"Cra fyc y PEDLR! (She was a BITCH!)" he yelled to Sora. Roxas's brother rolled his cerulean eyes.  
"You're givinga bad impression of yourself, Roxas," he said. "Besides, ed fyc uhmo dra vencd tyo. (It was only the first day.)" 

Kairi's eyes widened, "You...you're both Al Bhed?"  
Simultaneously, Sora and Roxas nodded. "Didn't you notice?"  
The redhead shook her head, "No," she chuckled, nervously, "I'm so dense, I'm sorry, guys,"

Selphie began to crack up, and Sora and Roxas chuckled alogn with her. "Gosh, Kairi, even _I_ could tell."

The twins turned to Selphie, "Really?"  
"I saw Sora mouthing some Al Bhed to Roxas during math today,"  
Sora's blue-coloured eyes widened, "Did...did you see what I said?"  
Roxas stifled a grin, and Selphie continued, "Not really...I could tell it was Al Bhed, though. I mean, I'm Al Bhed as well,"

While the four new friends continued conversing, a quiet blond girl was watching the blond boy as he bantered with his brother and the redhead.

* * *

**Chapter...something. How am I supposed to know?! My memory sucks.**

**Anyways, I'm trying to get as much as I can before FCAT Science and NRTs come up. Stupid tests. But they delay my book report...which I have not started on. Which was also assigned a few weeks ago...**

**But to the point here, I'm updating super-duper-faster than usual, so I know these past few chapters aren't too "high quality" or something. So, let's move on, shall we?**

**Review replies.**

**Malcolm Yuy- YES, AN UPDATE!!! HUZZAH! Thanks for the comment on Kairi's entry. (Just to let you know...that's how I write my diary entries...bolding words and italicing (I dunno how you spell that.) with my handwriting.) Oh, Roxas made trouble for Sora, alrighty. He's like...really pissed off. XD And TIDUES AND YUNA FOREVER! I love them. :D Really, I do. Thanks for suggesting, now I have a new pairing I adore!!! YAYS! Support! Thanks, and also, thanks for the review. (I guess I owe you alot now?)  
KhCrystal- I dunno. Really, I'm not saying I should, but they would be nice. I only have less than 200 hits...maybe a "hi!" would be nice. xD Those were some hawt compliments, and I thank you for those. (LAWL, you said SEXY.) An bunch of arguments are to arise, as you can tell. (Really, you probably didn't know this, but I'm basing them off of a real set of twins I've known for a few years now...it's really funny. I think somebody who knows me in person and who's reading this...which they shouldn't (I'MMA GETCHU!), might know who I'm referring to. LAWL.) Anyways, TIDUS AND YUNA FOREVER. Thanks for the review!**

**And...that's about it. :D**

**Review, please, Please, PLEASE!  
****Do it for me?  
Aww...c'mon, I'm actually on my knees!  
****As I type this, I'm on my knees, begging for more than two reviews! T.T  
So, please review,  
Flame.  
Critisize.  
Correct.  
Suggest.  
Compliment? (How concieted of me.)  
y'know.**

**Go ahead. butaNENG, OUT! (I'm deciding to put the date when I put this up: March 15, 2008)  
**


	5. Justifying My Actions

**Normal POV**

Huzzah, everybody! Lunch came by real quickly. Luckily for our brunet friend here, he had the next two classes with Kairi, and none with Roxas for the rest of the day. He did occasionally see him in the halls and stuff.

"C'mon, Sora, let's go get lunch!" the redhead pulled Sora up from the table. The feeling of her soft hands gripping his wrist felt like heaven to him, but of course, he didn't show it. Duh.

As for Roxas, he followed the two, somewhat glaring at Sora, trailing after Kairi. He'd realized, that when Roxas was just trying to piss his brother off during the first class, how Sora felt about the girl.

* * *

**Flashback...**

"Mom tells me you got yourself a _lady friend_," the blond boy began, shooting a pillow basketball in the fake basketball hoop that was fastened to the blue coloured wall. Pausing from his videogame, Sora's blue-coloured eyes turned to his twin.

"What did she say to you? And it's none of your business anyways, Roxas,"  
"But, Sora, I'm your _brother_, I should know the little affairs you have with-,"  
"Affairs! What did Mom tell you!" he shrieked, almost ready to tackle his blond brother. "Tell me!"

The blond boy sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "If I tell you what Mom said, then you tell me about the girl, gotcha?"

Sora shot a death glare at his twin. If looks could kill, Roxas would've been dead a while ago. "_Fine_," he spat at him between gritted teeth.  
The blond chuckled, "Oh yeah, you guys, whoever the girl is, holding hands, sharing food, drinks, I bet she was a total monster, huh?"  
"Kairi's not a monster!"  
"Oh! So her name's...Kairi, huh? Don'tcha think that's a nice name, Sora?"

The brunet boy sighed, a look of exasperation still aparent on his face. "Continue before I beat Ganondork for the 20,000th time already,"

"Are you serious! Dude, I've beaten him like 30,000-,"  
"Back to videogames-!"  
"C'mon, Sora, I wanna know!"  
"Tell me what Mom said, I know you're not done."

"Pfft. Fine, be that way," he said, rubbing his eye. "She said you guys got along real well. There, okay? That's about it. Now, what's about this..._Kairi _girl!"  
He rolled his eyes, then Sora's expression of annoyance faded. "She was really nice. And funny, and stuff,"  
"So...she was like the _perfect girl_?"  
"Roxas!"  
"Fine, fine," he chuckled at the over-reaction of his twin brother, "please, elaborate, Sora."  
"That's about it."

Roxas raised a blond brow, "Okaaaay, if you had a list for the perfect girl, she'd list under every, single, freakin' quality."  
"I...guess."  
"HA!" he cheered, standing up. "I have the **perfect blackmail**! I just **pwned** you!"  
"GOD DAMN, ROXAS!" Sora yelled back, ready to attack his brother. "Quit the WOW already!"  
"FYI, I quit World of Warcraft a long time ago, Sora, and you're washing dishes for me everytime it's my turn or else..."

"Or else..."  
"I'm telling Mom. Every. Single. Word." he gave his twin brother a mischevious grin as he took his cell phone out. "Recording, **complete**." he read. His beaming grin still stuck to his face.  
Sora gaped. "You wouldn't _dare_."  
"Maybe I would. Just to be safe_, dear _brother, you're doing the dishes!"  
"If I do them, you're not telling _anybody!_" he emphasized "anybody" quite loudly. "Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. you can trust me, Sora."  
"Of _course_ I can, Roxas." he mumbled sarcastically. "Of COURSE."

* * *

It was quite evident to the blond boy that Sora liked Kairi. He knew Sora did. And of course, Sora knew himself well enough not to deny it from...himself. But the one thing both of them didn't know was that...

Roxas liked Kairi too. 

"And now, I'm thinking like he is." he thought bitterly in his mind. "Isn't that great?" Sarcasm dripped from every word of that last sentence.

"Hey, Roxas, what do you have next?" his brother asked him. To answer him, he took the schedule form his pocket, and read.  
"English. Aww, that's gay," he murmmured, opening his locker. "Wait, why am I opening my locker if there's nothing in there?"  
"You're a genius, Roxas. I've got History with Kairi...again." he smiled. The blond rolled his eyes as Sora walked away.

"The lucky _bastard_." he whispered, closing the locker. Glancing down the hall to his next class, he spottedthe blonde girl from Math class, walking away from a bigger kid. Fortunately for him, he was going that way, so he decided to go see what's going on.

"Hey, give me the answers for the Math homework." someone demmanded. She just turned her head, and attempted to ignore them. The boy gave the blonde a shove.  
"Well?"  
"I'm gonna be late, so, please, leave me alone," she replied, walking away.He thengrasped onto her shoulder. Roxas could see through his cerulean-coloured eyes that she winced. He continued to watch anyway, since he had reasoned if he came in the same time _she_ did, then he wouldn't be tardy.

"Alright, you little _freak_," the bigger boy spat out "freak" at the girl, "You're gonna do as I say, or else I'll-,"  
"You're gonna what?" the blond boy questioned him.  
"Hmm?" the bully turned around to see Roxas, arms crossed. He shot him a glare. "Or _eeeeeelse_, I'll beat the little shit outta this here _freak_."  
Roxas raised a brow, "Just because she's not letting you have answers?" (What a prick.)

The boy glared at Roxas. "I'm certain that you're new here, or else you wouldn't be messing with me." he angrily said. "I'm giving you a fair warning now, since you don't know the rules 'round here. The name's Seifer, don't _fuck _around with _me_."  
"Oh, I'm _sorry_, I didn't know you could use the word 'certain' correctly in a sentence...or the word 'fuck'..." he mocked, chuckling. "Afterall, you're just a desperate _dumbass_ asking a girl for Math homework answers."

"That's it, asshole, I'mma put you in your place!" he bellowed, throwing a punch at him. Roxas's eyes widened as his fist almost came in direct contact with his face. So, instead of taking the blow, he moved out of the way.  
"Simple enough," he told himself. "This guy really _is_ a dumbass."

Another punch came flying his way, and the blond boy blocked it with his hand. A crowd suddenly emerged from the surrounding students as they chanted, 

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Ah, shit." Roxas cursed under his breath as Seifer continued attempting to attack him. The blond could hear people murmuring amongst the chanting, with some saying things along the lines of, "Hey, that'soneof thenew kids, he must be a real dumbass standing up to Seifer like that!"

Still maneuvering to evade Seifer's blows, he spotted Sora watching him with wide eyes, "Roxas, what the _hell_ are you doing!" his twin questioned angrily.  
Ignoring him, he punched the taller blond's stomach. Then, he turned to him, saying, "I'm being a very, _very_ just person...Sora, you have _no_ idea."  
"Of course I don't!" he yelled back, "That's why I'm asking you!"

From next to the enraged brunet, was the redhead, Kairi. "Oh my gosh, Sora, what's going on?"  
"Roxas says he's being 'a very, _very_ just person.'. Not sure."  
"Oh, geez," she murmmured. Kairi's indigo eyes widened as Sora's twin brother fell to the ground. "Crap!" Kairi whispered as she pushed through the crowd.  
"K-Kairi! Where are you going?" Sora asked, trailing behind her in the chanting crowd. "Excuse me," he mumbled occasionally, trying to catch up with his friend.

"Seifer." Kairi said as she reached the clearing. Roxas had some blood coming out of his mouth from when the tall blond boy punched him.  
"Kairi! Get back!" he told her, trying to wave her off. But she didn't listen.  
"Alright, what's going on here?" she questioned, as she eyed the taller boy with a glare. "Explain, Seifer. Please, elaborate."

"I...uh, I was just trying to get some help with my math homework from Naminé, and this guy here was trying to make me fail, so, uh-,"  
"Bullshit, Seifer!" Roxas interrupted the stuttering tall blond. "He was about to beat up the girl! What was I supposed to do, let him beat her up?"

Kairi shot a glare. "Seifer, I believe the _new kid's_ story more than your's." she said. The maroon-haired girl then got into a fighting stance. "If you wanna fight with somebody, I'm always here."  
"Kairi, wait-!" Sora finally pushed through the crowd, but paused to see his friend in a fighting stance. "What are you doing?"  
"Don't worry, Sora, I know what I'm doing." she reassured him. "C'mon Seifer, too much of a_ pussy_ to hit a girl? You were about to anyway."  
Seifer stood still. "Kairi, let me explain. I don't wanna fight you."

"Well, _I _wanna fight _you_!" she scoffed. "If you're gonna mess around with a girl for homework answers, and hit my friends, that makes me angry." she hissed maliciously at the blond. "Get your hands up, I'm ready to fight."

Both Roxas and Sora's blue-coloured eyed were wide, "What the _fuck_ is she doing!" they both asked theirselves in their minds, almost identically as well. But Roxas felt relived. Now, there was one thing he had to check on: the blonde girl.

"Where is she?" he asked, still on the ground.  
"Hey, c'mon, let me help you up," Roxas's twin brunet emerged suddenly. "How hard did he hit you anyway?"  
"Hard," he murmured, but he turned suddenly to watch Kairi as she punched Seifer's face. The twins couldn't believe it. "Is this some kind of dream?"  
The brunet boy rubbed his eyes, then pinched Roxas.  
"Ow!"  
"I don't think so,"

"I thought you wanted a fight." she said, her hands now down. "Now, quit the bullying act, 'cuz you're not worth fighting anyways."

She turned on one heel, and spun around, grabbing Sora and Roxas's wrists with her out of the crowd. The twins looked back to see Seifer on the floor, some blood escaping his mouth, and a black eye. And it was pretty deep. "Roxas, you're okay, right?" her tone was more friendlier then before.

Roxas shook his head, then blinked. "Yeah, K-Kairi," he stuttered in awe. "And not a scratch on you."  
"Okay, what the _crap_ is going on!" Sora asked, then he whirled around to his brother. "Roxas, you first."  
"I told you! I was standing up for a girl he was picking on! He was calling her a freak, and cursing, and everything! What do you think I should've done, stole a desk from a classroom, sit down, and eat some popcorn like it was some reality movie? I don't think so."

The brunet boy sighed. "Okay, fine. He was picking on a girl. Why'd you interfere anyway? It's none of your business."  
"He was about to punch the living shit outta her!" he insisted, "I wasn't gonna let him DO that!"  
"But that's Seifer you're dealing with," the red-haired girl interrupted. "He's the big, 'bad-ass' bully. No one's really stood up to him until..."  
"You." Sora and Roxas said in unison.  
Kairi shook her head. "No, it was actually _Roxas_." she said. "I doubt Seifer's gonna listen to me. So, you'll be in his hit list for a _looooooooooooooong _time, buddy."  
"I can take him!" the blond twin stood up. "I'm going to class. See ya later."

As the blond boy walked off, the same blonde was hiding behind a classroom door, staring with intriguing pale, blue-coloured eyes.

* * *

**Wow, I must've been angry while writing this. Because I curse alot. LAWL.**

**Well, one more FREAKIN' day of FCAT stuff, then it's high school prep and Final Exams. Seriously, I can't wait to get out of middle school! -dances- My brother says it's alot better than middle school.**

**I bet it is. Even if I'm doing the IB program next year, he says it'll be good. **

**Anyways, I'm rambling about my personal life! (If you kinda wanna know about that, my homepage is my blog...XD) So, I'll cut to the chase, and reply to those reviews...**

**Malcolm Yuy- I'm glad you think so. I was sitting all Saturday writing that. :D It all just comes along as I write. And Yeah, I'm more like Sora as well. Cept, it's more like my friends, cuz I don't have sisters. I have brothers, but I doubt they'll be going gay anytime soon. (BESIDES, I GO FOR THE STRAIGHT GUYS!) You'll have to keep wondering what happens to the blonde, cuz I'm not writing that till next, or a few chapters later. Thanks for reviewing! (And I should go check those endings out...XD)  
KhCrystal- ZOMG, thanks. :D And you can tell everyone that tried getting first review for your fic "Neng wins!" XDDDD, don't do that. That's mean. XD Anyways, Sora is _indeed_ jealous of Roxas. You'll see why as you indulge (I don't even know what that word means) yourself as the story comes along. :D And also...SHHHHH! That's all I had to say about that. AND GIVE ME A COOKIE, YOU! (Thanks for the review!)**

**And...I think that's about it.**

**You know the drill. (I hope.)**

**REVIEW! (And if you wanna see my rant about this, you should go to the latest chapter of _Memories In Pieces_...And if you don't notice already, I kinda update both at the same time...or like a few minutes after another. :D)**

**Please, thanks.**

**butaNENG, OUT! (March 17th, 2008.)**


	6. Dentention!

The blond boy grumbled swearings under his breath, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. A face of annoyance was played on his features, and his cerulean-colcoured eyes were squinting in a glare. Overall, he didn't look too happy.

"If anyone should get the detention, it's _Seifer_, or _Kairi._" he muttered angrily, but quietly. Roxas's blue eyes traveled in the halls and along the walls. And along the walls, were scarcely-places posters. He caught sight of a certain poster, that said, "Everyone _loves_ chocolate milk! So, drink your milk!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, and ran a hand through his blond hair, "Bullshit." he muttered quietly. "What a hypocritical way to advertise."

"Yeah, I'll have to admit, it's pretty lame," a quiet voice echoed through the empty halls. Although, it did sound strangely familiar.

The twin boy whirled around at the sound of he voice, but instead, he turned and bumped into a small, petite blonde girl, with alluring blue eyes...that resembled...that looked like the eyes of the girl both Sora and Roxas were madly in love with. (Yes, that developed quite nicely.)

"Oh, I'm-,"  
"_Honto ni sumaesen deshita,_ Classmate-san! I really didn't mean to-,"  
"Hey!" the blond boy interrupted, though, not in the best way, the girl with his exclaimation. "You're that girl...from earlier today! You're alright, right?"

Swiflty, the blue-eyed girl flushed, then bowed immediately, "I'm truly sorry that you had to do that for me, really, I'm really sorry!" she kept repeatedly apologizing to Roxas. "I'm grateful for your kindness, Classmate-san, but I don't deserve the-,"  
"Woah!" he said, trying to halt her humble rant by gripping her shoulders. Well, not too hard, but enough to make it stop. Which, it miraculously did. "You don't have to apologize at all. That Seifer guy was pushing you around; I couldn't let him do that."  
"B-But I-,"  
"Don't worry 'bout it, " Roxas said genially, grinning at the blonde girl. "What's your name anyway? And what're you doing in the halls during class?"  
"My name is Kawasaki N-Naminé, and I-I'm supposed to be guiding y-you to the dentention room, a-actually." she revealed, stuttering in embarrasment and still red-faced.

Roxas stood, dumbfounded. "So, Kawasaki's your _first name_, and-,"  
"N-No, it's not like that, Classmate-san," she interrupted, "My family name is Kawasaki, and my first name is Naminé,"  
"Oh."  
She giggled timidly, and Roxas just chuckled. "Now, it's my turn to ask," she said. "What is your name again?"  
"It's Roxas," he said, as he walked with Naminé to the dentention room.  
"Alright, Roxas-san," she addressed, but his caused the boy to pause.  
"Can't you just call me 'Roxas'?" he questioned. his caused Naminé to blush furiously.

"I-I'm not sure if I'm able to address an acquaintance l-like you without a su-suffix so suddenly, I mean, we're not th-that close, Roxas-san."  
His face squished up in confusion. He began, then, "I don't need ot be close to someone to call them by their name alone, see, I'll call you 'Naminé', and you'll call me 'Roxas', without the weird suffix."

"R-Roxas-" she sputtered out, but interrupted herself, attempting not to add the suffix. He grinned in victory, until "-san." escaped. His eyes rolled.

"Oooookay," he began. "I bet you have a big collection of suffixes...what's the closest one to 'friend', Naminé?"  
"W-Well, I can always call you 'R-Roxas-kun', if that ma-makes you feel better."  
He shrugged. "That's better, I guess..." he said. "I'm not sure whatever you're talking about. Aside from that, what were you blabbering in when we bumped?"

Her eyes shot to the ground, "It was Japanese," she mumbled.  
"Oh." he had simply replied. A silence squished their way between them, until he asked Naminé, "What's 'Japanese'?"

Unfortunately for them, and especially with Roxas, the dentention room came quicker to Roxas then he thought. He sighed, then the blonde girl spoke up as they stood near the doorway.

"I-It was nice meeting you, R-Roxas...-kun." she smiled gently as the suffix came, as if it were naturally.  
"I'll see you later, Naminé," he waved as she walked the other direction. Roxas's hand dived into his right pocket to retrieve a small, white stip.

"I just learned something new today!" he thought to himself happily as he entered the dentention room: Room 106.

* * *

"You think he'll be okay in dentention?" Sora asked, taking his seat next to Kairi in the history classroom. She shrugged at her brunet friend.  
"Depends, if he's not a goody-goody, and keeps a good additude, I think he'll manage." she answered.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Oh, Sora, stop being a worry-wort," she said, waving him off. "It's not like it's the end of the world that your brother's in dentention."  
"But...okay, fine." he was defeated by his crush. "When does he get out?"  
"Uhmm..." she placed a finger near her lip. Sora raised a brow, waiting for Kairi's response. "Probably after school."  
"Alright then." he said, "What do we need for this class?"  
"Just get a notebook out, Sora, the teacher likes to talk."

"Alright, then." he replied, "This will be interesting."

Kairi looked at him. "You know, your brother did something really kind...just not in a kind way."  
Sora chuckled at her topic. "Yeah, that's Roxas for you. He's so...dramatic, and hot-headed."  
"Not like you," she said, smiling at her friend. "Besides, you know why he and Seifer fought?"

The brunet boy shook his head. "I don't, actually. He said he was being 'just', and I believe him in that aspect."  
"But...who was he defending?" she asked. Shrugging, Sora replied.  
"That, I don't know. Or maybe he just used the wrong word. He was never good with words."

She giggled to Sora's joke. "Isn't it ironic, that his next class was English?"  
"Yeah, Kairi, and he HATES that class. I've been in the same school with him enough years to know."  
She rolled her eyes, a smile still on her face. "Must be torture." she laughed. "Nah, I'm just kidding."

"Actually, Kairi, sometimes it-," he was interrupted by the teacher. As the teacher began to prepare the class, he whispered to Kairi, "sometimes it is. Really, it's never quiet at_ our_ house. From him singing in the shower, to him threatening to spill my secrets, I think it's just _him_ that's loud."

She raised an eyebrow at Sora. "Secrets? What kind?" she asked, whispering.  
Sora decided not to lie to her. Just...bend the truth a little bit. "Oh, you know, the usual stuff. Who likes who, and why. Or something like that." he rolled his eyes. "Please," he thought. "Dont' ask me who I-,"  
"Do you...like someone right now?" she asked. Mentally, he groaned, but a light blush appeared on his cheeks. "Do you?"

He didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't tell her about...her. Stupid crushes. "I do, but I'm not telling _you_ who it is!"

She pouted, then crossed her arms. Then, she sighed. "Oh well, I shouldn't be probing you like this. I mean, we've only known eachother for a few days. I'm sorry."  
Sora smiled, "That's fine, Kairi." Oh, it was TOTALLY fine! Thank God for her rationality and open-mindeness! Sora really didn't want to say anything, because he feared that he might spill something.

Stupid crushes.

* * *

**Not much happened in this here chapter (coughcoughreally?coughcough)...**

**Yes, guys. It's Naminé. -rolls eyes- Congratulations to those people who guessed correctly and yadda yadda yadda. If it wasn't obvious already...**

**LAWL. XDDD jkjk. I'd really like to thank you for guessing (And getting it right, although, it doesn't really matter to me. XD).**

**So, the only person who reviewed this chapter was Malcolm Yuy, and really, thanks. I hope this story's interesting and...and stuff to you. xD Actually, since I protrayed (sp?) Naminé as shy and stuff, I didn't actually meant for her to be, y'know, likin' him and...stuff. Just a shy girl who admires a not-so-shy boy. XD And you'll see how Roxas reacts to Naminé in later chapters. Or so. Or I dunno. XD Yeah, Kairi's like that in this story. And you'll see why eventually. :D And if you mean "profile", did you mean my blog? My homepage, acutally, is my Xanga. :D I don't update alot, but I think you can still comment on stuff even if you're not a member. I'll just reply through a PM or something. xD I should get to writing everyday...that's usually what a blog's for. xD And thanks! Thanks for the review, Malcolm Yuy!**

**So, because I usually add a little taste of my personal life, I shall now. **

**FCAT'S OVER, YEAHS!**

**And I shall elaborate when I update my BLOG. :D That's what it's for, anyways.**

**Well, REVIEW, PLEASE.**

**I'm staying up real late, and getting my dad mad by writing this out. At least, if I do get punished in some way for not sleeping yet, I'll feel happy when I get some reviews. :D It would make a little girl like me very happy.**

**butaNENG, OUT! (March 18, 2008)**


	7. Who's Namine?

"Roxas, what're you doing?" 

He did not reply, but still read what was on the bright computer screen. 

Sora raised a brow at the blond twin, and then looked at what he was reading. "What the-Japanese? You _actually _wanna learn a new language?" Sora rolled his blue-coloured eyes. "And I thought you HATED English enough..."  
"So, THAT's what that meant! She's been calling me 'Mr. Roxas' the whole time!" he revealed.  
"What the hell?"  
"And then, she sees me as a friend...wait, there's a blank suffix in-,"

"Dude! What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, hey, Sora." he replied, turning in his rotating chair towards him. He gave him a casual nod. The twin boy just looked at him awkwardly.  
"Why're you reading...about the Japanese language?"  
"Because, Sora. _Because_." he simply replied, then whirled back around, turning to the Wikipedia page.  
"Amd you're on Wikipedia...I think dentention's got to you, or something, because I find this highly..."  
"Highly..."  
"Wrong word. I find it quite strange, Roxas. Why're you learning...or, _attempting_ to learn Japanese anyway?"

"Did you hear me the first time?" he questioned, a blond brow raised. "If I can learn Al Bhed, then I can learn Japanese!"  
"True..."  
"And besides, Sora, I use Al Bhed much more than _you_ do, so I have authority from _myself_ to learn Japanese!"  
"Do you actually know someone who can speak Japanese? People'll just think you have no life!"  
"Like you?"  
"Shut up, Roxas." he rolled his eyes at Roxas's bantering as his brother chuckled. "Are you gonna tell me why? Ever?"  
"Nah, I don't think so." he said, a smile on his face. "Dont' feel like it."

"Whatever." his brother rolled his eyes, then sat down on the bed in the room. Or, _his_ room, actually. "Roxas, can you take the laptop somewhere else? This _is_ my room, afterall."  
"But this place has the best signal!"  
The brunet sighed. "We're too poor to afford _real_ internet." he thought bitterly, then exited out of the room. "I'm gonna get some food."  
"Alright." Roxas said in reply, still reading. His eyes sparkled with...knowledge.

"THAT'S why she doesn't like me calling her Namine!"

* * *

The blond boy and his brunet twin came to school the next day, tired and unexcited for their second day at the school. 

"I still need to look at my freakin' schedule." Roxas muttered obviously, not caring. "Didn't go to half of my classes."  
"Oh well." Sora said. "Just look on the bright side, you don't have to deal with Seifer 'nemore."  
"Why's that?"  
"Hopefully, Kairi beat some sense in the guy,"

Roxas blinked as the girl Sora was talking about passed them, "Kairi!" the blond boy called. The girl turned around, radiant blue eyes looking at them.

"Oh, Sora, Roxas!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe I didn't notice you guys!"  
"Thanks a lot, Kairi." Sora rolled his eyes, and joked.  
"That was very nice of you." Roxas finished, sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out.

"You're welcome, guys." she said. "Hugs?" Kairi spread her arms out, ready to embrace the two. Both twins felt a bit nervous about being hugged by Kairi, but they hugged her nonetheless. You could see a little bit of blushing on the brunet's face, but Roxas's face was perfectly normal. He must've been experienced with hiding his feelings, because he was about as shy around Kairi as Sora was, if not, more. Afterall, they both had _stupid crushes_ on the redhead.

"We better get moving along," she let go, walking head of them. "Don't wanna be late, do we?"  
"Nope." they said quietly; simultaneously. They then followed her.

And there was a blue-eyed blonde, Namine, watching them. "I'd really like to talk to Roxas-kun." she thought silently, quite shy herself about talking to such an already-popular guy. "He'll probably not remember me. Oh well."

* * *

"And so, that concludes the lesson." the teacher of the math class said, quite formally. The class stood up, placing their books back on the shelves, and gathering their things. After pissing Sora off _much_ more during that class, the blond boy turned around to see Namine, who was...drawing?

Since he was ready already, he stood up, and made his way to the desk diagonal from him. He cleared his thoat, then began to speak.

"_Konichiwa_, Namine-chan." he said, smooth and suave. Almost...flirtatious-like as well. But it was just a greeting, right? The blue-eyed girl looked up into Roxas's own eyes, surprised at the awkward greeting.  
"Roxas-kun," she began, the gave a joking face."Good afternoon to you too."  
He raised a brow. "Wait...so 'konichiwa' means 'Good afternoon'?" he slapped his head. "That went nicely...oh, geez, what was the other one?"  
"If you mean 'Good morning', it's 'ohayo', Roxas-kun." she giggled quietly. "So, _ohayo_, Roxas-kun."

"Okay..." he said simply, then began having a normal, English conversation with her.

Sora and Kairi met up after class, just like Roxas did with Namine. He gave his twin a look of confusion as he and the blone girl shared a joke, then laughed. "Wow, that guy can make friends 'mad-fast'..."  
"Wow...and he made friends, with Namine!" she exclaimed, not believing it anymore than Sora was. His blue eyes then traveled towards Kairi.

"What'd you mean by that, Kairi?" he questioned. "Is there something wrong with her?"  
"No, actually. She's just really..._quiet_," she said, still watching them. "I tried making friends with her, but she was too shy. So, I gave up. That was really mean of me, don't'cha think so, Sora?"  
"I wouldn't say mean...I'd just say you lack _perseverance_." he said, stuffing his pockets with his hands. "Y'know what I mean?"

"Yeah..." she replied, zoning out by Roxas and Namine leaving class together. It was as if...she was...jealous?

Was she really...jealous, of Roxas? Or...was she jealous of Namine?

"See ya later, Namine," Roxas said. "Oh, I meant 'Namine_-chan_."  
She giggled. "Oh, that's fine, Roxas-kun." she smiled at him. He grinned back at the blonde.

Sora took this advantage to ask some questions. "Hey, Roxas, I didn't know you were friends with Namine."  
"Just met her yesterday...we're not really friends. Just...what's the word...what's 'yllxiyehdyhla' in English?"  
"Accquaintance." he said, rolling his eyes. Then, he said sarcastically."And you said you can learn Japanese."

* * *

**Is Kairi jealous of Roxas's extreme friend-making ability? Or...is she jealous of Namine of hanging out with Roxas?**

**The world may never know. Unless I write it out..then the world actually knows.  
Anyways, This is the result of writer's block.  
Writing random drabbled thingsys that relate to the story.  
Aren't I amazing? (LAWL, not really.)**

**Replyyyyyyss.**

**Malclom Yuy- Yays. Thanks. I thought of that being funny as well. :D Yes, I guess you could say Namine admires him. Cuz, y'know, he's all...flambouyant (not sure if I spelled that right, nor if I used the right word. I hate English just about as much as Roxas does. LAWL.) And I guess...in a sense, he does. But they're brothers, so yeah. And you'll just have to find out if you're feeling's right or not. D: Kinda sad, I know. ZOMG,I've had my Xanga since...I was underaged, since...5th grade. :D Yeah, that's about it. And I still use it, looking back, I laugh at myself, "YOU'RE STUPID BECAUSE YOU DEDICATED YOUR ENTRIES TO SOME GUY YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH IN 6TH GRADE!" I taunted as I read these. hehehe. Thanks for the review, Malcolm Yuy! :DDD  
KhCrystal- It's so nice to put you on this list, y'know? hehhe. Let's hope you're right, considering the Namixas action. :DD I love that couple. Just...I"m not even sure if I love them more than Sora and Kairi, which I don't see why I should but still!! Nyehh. Is "Girl Power" like a song or something? XDDD I think it's a song of some sort. I'm not sure. I'm really weird. I'm like that, really, REALLY NOSY. :DDDD And I'm actually thinking about going on a little breakk...says so on my profile for more info. (I suggest you read the whole thing...?) Thanks for reviewing!**

**My announcement? It was kinda in KhCrystal's reply...I'm taking a little break. LAWL. (Profile, now. For more info.)**

**butaNENG, OUT! (March 22, 2008)**


	8. The Rebellious Roxas and The Slick Sora

"Whatever." Kairi told herself, walking out the classroom. Sora's cerulean eyes spotted Kairi walking out the door, then walked on after her. Namine giggled, then turning to Roxas.

"Where's he going?" she asked, although, she kinda knew the answer. The blond boy shrugged.  
"Not sure..." he answered. "I gotta get to class then. See ya later, Namine."  
She smiled. "See ya." timidly, she said.

Let's have a background check on Roxas.

Ah, The Rebellious Roxas. Alliteration was just optional, but actually, the irony is that it accurately describes the blond boy. He was oblivious, not as bright as his twin, but more outgoing, and always willing to speak his mind. It bothered some people, like his own brother, and it made some people like him. But we won't get to that now.

"He always has a way with words," Sora once told Kairi, while the topic of his blue-eyed twin came up...numerous times. He, indeed, was a total flirt, who couldn't control himself when he wanted a little fun. This kind of behaviour was kinda what implies the "Rebellious Roxas" name.. Which, in turn didn't please everybody.

Now, since the topic, let's talk about Sora. Oh. Sora.

The Slick Sora (once again, alliteration was mere coincidence.). He was always getting out of his brother's way just to let him be happy. What a kind guy, no? He is very kind. He's just about as flirt as Roxas, just doesn't express it, because he actually thinks before he leaps. Sora actually makes up the plans for the notorious twins, that is, at their old school. Sora was about as popular as Roxas, earning their notorious streak. He was like Roxas, actually. Twins. They were supposed to be the same.

Maybe, they're just a bit...different. Oblivious by everyone, Sora and Roxas were raised in different conditions. Roxas, who was seperated by their father from Sora, lived in Spira for a good few years with their father, after their parents divorced. Rikku didn't want Sora to go with their father, so, he stayed with her on Destiny Islands.

He knew he had a twin, just never thought it was important, thus, never bringing the topic up. So, with the help with his friend on Destiny Islands, Riku (Ironic that his name and Sora's mom's name were similar...), his confidence shot up, because he was usually so used to clinging onto his twin brother.

Then, Roxas came back. After five, long years of seperation, Sora finally saw his twin again. And when they hung out, Roxas was always the more confident, outgoing, and optimistic. It hurt Sora's own rising confidence, because everyone would appear in his eyes that everyone loved Roxas more. Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. "Roxas this, Roxas that!" he'd complain to himself. It angered him, but he was much to modest because his twin to say anything.

Although, it didn't completely depress Sora, because Rikku and their father decided to re-marry. It made him happier, actually, because he thought things would return to normal, when him and Roxas were equals. When they were a four-member family. A normal family. Not just a single twin with a single mother.

Unfortunately, their father died in a car crash just a mere, few hours before their re-marriage. It was painful for him, because his dreams of being a normal family were crushed. The poor boy was to live in Roxas's shadow for the rest of his life. Not to mention, it also did suck that Roxas was tiny bit taller than him, too.

The brunet never viewed Roxas the same way again. In a sense, he hated him, but he loved his brother enough to be nice to him.

Because the observant, slick...shy, Sora figured it out after much thought as the days of their lives went on... Blackmail? He wasn't as cruel as Roxas himself was about Sora liking Kairi.

He knew it. Roxas liked Kairi. No doubt.

**Bleh...I'm still on writer's block, break, and MySpace-catching-up on.**

**D: Kinda...yeah. Oh well. I'm quite frustrated at my brother, because I had a cool line going for this fic while riding in the car today. So, it looks like I'm sleeping when I think, okay. Doesn't mean you had to pause my music, and tell me what to do on MY iPOD. He was scolding me for "killing the battery", but I said "I can do whatever I want on MY iPOD."**

**So, if you didn't like this chapter, blame it on him. D:  
It was quite short...(lists reasons that are above, here) and stuff. I've got ideas and stuff...but they're lost in my disorganized file cabinet of a brain.  
Great, huh? I don't think this file cabinet's getting organized anytime soon.  
NYEH! Blame it on the brother. LAWL.  
Well, not much...I don't think I should get reviews for this one. I made it sad, since I came out with "Don't Call Me Peanut" songdrabble...I like it. Kinda.**

**A'LKSNGF'AKMRMGF.**

**If you'd like, you can review. If you don't feel like it, well...at least tell me in some way you liked something bout this. Or anything else.**

**Thanks. (butaNENG, OUT! March 23,2008)**


	9. Diary Entry Two: Big Brother Is Watching

Entry 216. February 16th.

It's been a while since I looked under my bed, don'tcha think, Diary?

I'm not even sure if this "diary" thing's gonna work out. Yeah, so I've had this thing for a few years, and only have two-hundred and fifteen entries. Over the course of 5 years. YEAH. That's right, I wrote out the** WHOLE NUMBER**.

Feeling special? Did it just to waste lead on you. So, my mom says, "Diaries help you search your feelings, so maybe you'll stop fighting once in a while."

Probably...**not**. Hehe. Well, I should get on with the entry. Is it me, or do I only write entries when there's a party of some sort? I dunno, but it's about another Al Bhed gathering. Them Al Bhed sure like to talk...

It all started with **Sora**. And him bringing **Roxas** this time. I really wonder why he came...probably cuz he actually knew some people this time. I wondered if he was shy, like Sora, because that would've been **cute.** Turns out, he's the **total opposite**. Usually, I wouldn't even bother talking to those guys, always taking on the initiative. But...

Turns out, this kind of "straight-foward"-ness...it really made him _cuter_.

Maybe, I actually like Roxas more than Sora. That's some scary fgkh right there. (That wasn't Al Bhed...And yes. I actually took the time to think of another letter for each letter. Once again, feel special.) I'm not sure, but I'm always shy around Roxas...not wanting to hug him as much, and getting **nervous.**

Man, Mom said this was to stop my fighting, not make me realize how much of a **love-strucken girl** I am! Gosh. And I'm supposed to be a _tomboy_.

Well, let's begin, shall we? It was at the party, of course. It was the usual us, of course. Except for Axel. He was too busy having a life instead of coming to these. So, it didn't make Roxas look stupid by thinking I'm _Axel_'s little sister. It made him look even stupider that **he thought Demyx and I were related**.

Boy, did he look stupid? **Yes, he did.** I never seen anyone think that I was related to..._Demyx_! **Demyx**! Everyone would've gotten Cloud on the second try...well, let's continue.

I was laughing with Sora at Roxas. I saw him shoot a glare at his brother, then look towards me, a grin saying "I know, I'm retarded, Kairi."

Although, whenever Roxas and I would be talking, Sora would usually **stay away from us**. I felt really bad for excluding him everytime, but he always had Demyx, or somehow, Cloud to talk to. It was amazing how he got _Cloud_ to talk.

But, man, did Roxas flirt with me **CRAZY**! It didn't make me detest him...I mean, he was doing a pretty decent job. No, he was doing a **REALLY GOOD JOB**. And it made me like him even more. Maybe...maybe not all flirty guys were annoying. Roxas was **NOT** annoying.

Even so, with Roxas's **non-stop flirting** (which was _hilarious_, btw), I still wanted to talk to Sora. He looked so **lonely**...Oh, geez, Sora was really _not as social_ as Roxas. Roxas was more like his** mother**, who really liked to talk...and stuff. LAWL. Sometimes, I wonder if they really ARE twins. They look like** just normal brothers**.

Really, I'm making a lot of paragraphs. I should really put some dialouge in here...well, I'm not sure what kind of dialouge I should put in here. A diary isn't exactly here to tell...ugh. WHATEVER.

Well, here's the strange thing, Diary...this is just **absolutely, horrifyingly strange, bizzare, queer**, whatever you wanna call it! (I KNOW, I KNOW, I USED THE WORD "**QUEER**".)

* * *

Sora looked at Roxas and Kairi with a pair of envious, blue eyes. "What the..." he asked himself silently, still confused of just...jealous of Roxas. AND Kairi.

"What'cha lookin' at, Sora?" the oh-so cheery Demyx jumped over to his side. "Well, wha-WOAH!"

His eyes of disbelief couldn't...Well, they were wide, and shouting out, "WTF?!" in an interesting demeanor. "What's Roxas doing?"  
"Demyx, he's _flirting_ with Kairi." the brunet replied, his gaze still locked onto Kairi, and his glare directed to Roxas. "Can't you see? Roxas likes Kairi."  
"Oh...I'm a pretty dense guy, just to let y'know." he said, still optomistically. Then, he continued with "Just like you do, right, Sora?"

"..." was all he replied with. He then turned around in an instant. "What did you say, Demyx?!"  
"'I'm a pretty dense guy'?"  
He gave him a look of exasperation. "After that, Demyx."  
"'Just like you do'?" he asked.

He couldn't believe what just came to ring in his ears for the second time. "How...Where'd you come up with that conclusion?"  
"I dunno...I guess I could just tell, Sora." he said. "Was I right? WAS I RIGHT?!"  
"Does it matter to you?" Sora's kind demeanor melted away with this tone. "Really, do you really care?"  
"Actually, yes." he said. Sora raised a chocolate-coloured eyebrow towards the dirty-blond boy. "Lollipop, please?"

Sora sighed. "This isn't a time to joke around, Demyx." he said in his mind, as if he were actually talking to Demyx. "You just revealed the deepest, darkest secret I've been hiding for the past _month_."

"Can I have that lollipop now, Sora?" he asked, wide, emerald eyes that sparkled with the hope of a cherry-flavoured Tootsie Pop. (A/N: Mmmmmmmmmm...;DDD)  
"Sorry, Demyx." he said, a sheepish tone. "Don't got one on me."  
Demyx laughed at Sora, then said, "Nah, I'm joking man. But I'd really like a Cherry-flavoured Tootsie Pop."

"You're funny." he said in a sarcastic response. Then, the brunet turned towards the silent blond boy, a.k.a. Cloud. "So, what's up with you, Cloud?"

He peered back at the blue-eyed boy. "Nothing really." a subtle, stoic reply was released from the quiet Cloud. Apparently, Demyx didn't buy it, because he creeped over to Cloud, then went behind him to see what he was looking at.

"Oh, look. What a surprise!" he exclaimed, unsarcastically. "It's Roxas...and Kairi."  
"What?"  
"You heard me right."  
"But...Cloud? Why're you lookin' at them?"

He shook his head as Kairi eyed him suspiciously for a few seconds, then turned back to the blond boy, a.k.a. Roxas. "I'm not that fond of that Roxas kid." he began. Then, Cloud crossed his arms in a disappointed fashion. "He's _flirting_ with _my little sister_."

"You have a point there. It seems everyone doesn't like those two together." Demyx noted, a more detective-like voice used to note so. "But, as for me, I just want a lollipop."

The brunet sighed in discouragement. "Whatever."

* * *

And so, I saw Cloud staring at Roxas and I. Or, does it go like "Me and Roxas"? I'm not so sure myself. This entry concludes.

I guess Big Brother really _is_ watching you.

Your Friend (and owner),  
**_Kairi._**

* * *

**Yes, Kairi, we all know 1984 was a pretty good book. I actually thought it was pretty good, just didn't understand some of it in seventh grade...which was last year, which was when my comprehension skills were rated as "post high school", but I couldn't understand a stupid book. Grrr.**

**Stupid tests. RAWRGG. Yes, the chapter was practically the diary entry. :D So, since there's not much to rant about right now.**

**So, I'll move onto the replies...**

**Malcolm Yuy- Geez, you must really like this story to be always getting first review. Woah. Forgot to recognize you for that. Anyways, no, actually, I didn't think of their father to be Gippal. I was planning for it to be Leon or something stupid like that, since technically, they're only half Al Bhed...I guess. LAWL. But thank you for the idea. Maybe, you're mindful ponderings expressed throughout reviewes might determine the fate of the characters of this story...Yes. Confidence issues. Man, I've got a handful of them. XD I hate it when people say I'm flirting with someone, when I am simply having a (it just so happens to be a) hilarious, yet somewhat intellectual conversation with somebody. People...Anyways, thank for the review! Really appreciate it!  
The Lonely Night Rain14- Thanks. :D Yes, I find it a strange factor in this story, considering his voice in the Japanese is so HAWTTTT. Seriously, if I weren't home alone when I was watching some clips of KH2 Final Mix+ (Not sure how that goes...), I would've been squealing. I LOVE his voiceeee.!! hahaha. And I bet you'd make a good mom (IF YOU CAN GET A BF LAWL.)...-rolls eyes- LAWL. I don't think your kid would approve of that. XD Well, thanks for the review.  
nupinoop298- Wow, thanks! I wouldn't say "awesome", but you're the reader, I guess I'll take your word for it...(even when my brothers get comments about "you shoudl've won Battle of the Bands", but my dad's like "The other band deserved it, don't listen to them", it's funny.):D FINE, HERE WAS MORE. Gosh. Well, thanks for the review! :DDD Er...reviews. LAWL. :DDD**

**Roxas: Ja Ne!  
Namine: -giggles- You're getting there, Roxas-kun.  
Roxas: Arigatou, Namine-chan!  
Sora: -raises an eyebrow- What in the...  
Namine: You're welcome. -turns to reader(s)- Review! Please? **

**Yeah, what Namine said! Please...I'm thinking about...nyehhh. Go read it on my profile if you'd like to know. **

**So, yeah, review. PLEASE?!**

**THANKS!?**

**butaNENG, OUT! (March 27, 2008)**


	10. A Field Trip?

"Field trip?"

"Yes." the teacher answered as she handed white-coloured papers with black print on it. "A field trip to discover the wonders of history."

Sora raised an eyebrow at the teacher, then peered down at his paper. "'A trip to Museum Village'." he read out loud, with Kairi leaning over towards him.

"'Museum Village'? What's that...?" she asked. Sora shrugged at her. "'Students will learn how History has changed over the course of the years by experiencing the way of life in each century.' So, we have to wear funky dresses and stuff?" She asked the teacher.

"You'll have to go to find out, Kairi." she said to her, a grin on her face. "It's free, anyway."  
"True," the brunet next ot her agreed. "I'll probably go, only if I ask my mom."  
"I'm not sure if I am." the blue-eyed redhead told him.

He turned to her, "Why not, Kairi?" he asked.  
"I'll have to beg my mom..." she said, with a little laugh. "She's kinda scared I might hit something."  
"It's not like you're the one driving." he replied to Kairi's reasoning. "Besides, what're you gonna hit?"

She sighed after giggling at Sora's "driving" joke. "I know! My mother does not realize that I'm SO over my fighting problem. She's really freaked out when the school called my house about the _Seifer incident_."  
"'Fighting problem'?" he asked her, not caring about Seifer. Really, who would?

"You know what I mean, Sora." she said, a reluctant sound emmited from Kairi.  
He gave a confused expression towards his friend. "No, not really."  
"Let's put it this way, hon. I use _a lot_ of things as punching bags."

"Interesting." he replied, turning to the paper. He read, "'Students MUST be in a group of two or more.'. So, we need partners?"  
"I...guess. If I can go, will you be my partner?"  
He slightly widened his eyes at the red-haired girl. "M-Me? But you have so many other friends in the class...I mean, why me?"  
"You don't really talk to anyone else, and besides, I'd want you as a partner."

At first, he was totally in awe that _Kairi_ would want to be _partners with him._ "Why?" he asked himself, but then an answer popped up suddenly in his head.

"Kairi's fallen for Roxas's charm."

Was this guy a mindreader, or what? Not really, he was just...very observant. Half of the time, Sora and Kairi would talk about his blond twin. It was one thing he couldn't forget, though, because he'd fallen for Kairi's. He wanted to say, "It's cuz you wanna talk about Roxas.", but he wouldn't act cold because she liked him.

It wasn't nice.

"Alright then." he answered her, a small grin on his face. "I'll be your partner."  
"Thanks!" she said, then gave him a hug.

He was determined to go on this field trip in "Museum Village". And he was also determined to redeem himself in Kairi's eyes.

**So, later that night...er, day...**

"Mom, please, can I go?" Sora asked the blonde woman, who was looking at the paper with bright, green-colcoured eyes. "It's for the _wonders of history_."

A blonde eyebrow arose on her face. "But, Sora, honey, I thought you hated History."  
"Er..." he replied, not wanting to say something like 'But Kairi's going, and I'm in love with her!'. "The teacher made it look interesting."

"She probably did." Rikku mumbled under her breath. "Gosh, what's with you recently, son?"  
"He's gone insane." Roxas called from the other room.  
"Roxas, oui crid ib. Ed'c huha uv ouin picehacc. ("Roxas, you shut up. It's none of your business.")" she called back at him.

Sora gulped. Rikku was obviously in a bad mood. Or was it just at Roxas? _That _was pretty understandable.

"I...well, Mother, I'm still a young, growing, _freshman_ boy. I think I can grow out of my _childish_ dislikes." the brunet boy said to her, with an intellectual tone.  
"...Alright. I guess I can let you go, Sora." she answered, engraving her signature into the white-coloured paper. "It's not too far off, anyway."

"Thanks, Mom." he showed her graditude with a smile on his face. And in his mind, he went "YES!!"

It's only if Kairi can go, right? Afterall, Sora _still_ hated History.

* * *

"Yes!" she cried. "I can go!" Kairi punched the air in triumph when Sora had asked her in History.

"That's great, Kairi!" Sora congratulated the grinning Kairi with a high five. "So, we're partners, right?"  
"Mhmm." she nodded towards the brunet boy. "I already told everyone who asked me, so don't you go choosing another partner, m'kay?"  
"Alright..." he said. Sora was happy that Roxas had another History teacher. He wasn't quite sure why he did, but he did. And that's all that mattered right there to Sora.

"Say, is Roxas going?" the red-haired girl asked the blue-eyed boy. He cringed at her question, because that was when he was feeling happy about Roxas _not_ going.  
"No." he replied somewhat callously, but apparently, Kairi didn't catch that.  
"Why?"  
"He has a different History teacher. I dunno why."  
"Oh." a sign of disappointment was in her voice. She sighed, "But I always have you, right?" she perkily reassured him, disappointemt appearing to be long gone.  
His unfeeling demeanor quickly deteriorated away. "Yeah."

"Alright. We'll be staying there for most of the day." she said, reading through her permission form over again. "Would we need extra clothes?"  
"Maybe, just in case I pour ketchup on you, or something." he joked, shrugging at the girl.  
Her cerulean eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

Sora snickered at Kairi, "Maybe I would." he replied. She glared at him.

"I'm bringing extra clothes."

* * *

**Ahh...chapter's done. :D Wow, before I was just blank, empty, and non-abundant with ideas. Now, I know where this is going.**

**:D I feel special. XD Review repliessss...**

**Who goes first? Malcolm Yuy, of course. -turns to otehr readers- Just because it's predictable after nine chapters he's getting first review. -turns back to Malcolm Yuy-  
Anyways, I love WHAN. :DDD And thanks for...really liking this fic! Makes me feel special. And I guess this field trip will get Sora outta those branches (Sora being the deer, and yeah...your sad imagery. xD), because he HAS TO GO TO MUSEUM VILLAGE!! With Kairi. :D I might actually say he's the father, but I'm a bit late for that. I'll squeeze that in somewhere along the plot. XD And Demyx...yumm...Cherry-flavoured Tootsie Pops. Those are my favourite too. XD Thanks for the review!  
nupinoop296- Gah. I knoww...kinda. Well, I do too, but that's the point of this kinda..xD Roxas will get love...eventually? I'm not sure. XD Your welcome for updating, thanks for the review!!  
lebrezie- Woah, you're a new one. :D I love the reviews...XD Sora actually doesn't think he is. He just..happens to make friends with a lady. And he just happens to be a man. I'm not sure how that goes. And your frequent attempts on the bfictional word "Al Bhed" are hilarious. ("Al Ban Ninja or something." that was a quote from you. :D) I hope you had commited that to memory. And yes, these made the stats go to thirty-two. Equal with _Memories In Pieces_ (my other AU fic). I think Roxas has no clue as to whether Sora likes him or not...y'know as a brother/friend. Thank you for loving this story...it's really nice of you. :D AND NAMINE CAN GIGGLE. Believe it! (I -heart- Naruto...lawl.) Well, thanks for the...eight reviews. It was probably cuz of you and nupinoop296 that I got twenty-three emails Thursday night when I checked. LAWL. Thanks a lot! (ZOMG YOU BEAT MALCOLM YUY'S REVIEW REPLY LENGTH!)  
The Cute One-You mad at me? Awww. Tha'ts mean. But I updated this last...HEY! I updated this two days ago! I think I used a lot of brainpower to update this. I THINK I DID. Not sure what you think. LAWL. Anyways, Are you not so mad at me no more? I updated. They're going on a field trip! If you'd like to complain that this chapter's real short, please cite the text above this very...longe...intimidating...review-reply paragraph. :D And Affinty's not up yet. I don't think it will be till... Well, thanks for the review! I'm so glad you read another one of my stories! :D**

**Dude, that was a lot to type out. -wipes brow- Well, I'd like to ask. Has anyone watch "Horton Hears A Who" yet? That movie was HIH-LAH-REE-US. I LOVE Horton. And I was like "ZOMGZOMGZOMG!" when I heard Jojo, because I heard form another author (Er, read) that Roxas's VA was gonna play as the "emo who" (He's actually Jojo, and he's constantly misunderstood by his father, because he doesn't wanna be mayor.). And I was like (to myself) "That's kinda typical, considering that Jesse McCartney plays all the quiet characters. I like his voice and all. :D (Japanese Roxas's VA has a hotter voice, btw. ;D) And yes, he sang a little at the end. "Can't Fight This Feeling" by Kevin Cronin or something. I WANNA FIND THAT SONG, BUT I CANNOT FIND IT ANYWHERE!!**

**(A Note: For those people reading _Memories In Pieces_, I've decided to put that on hold, because I'm just simply -cite the text above replies-. And, I'mma come out with Prologue, so that's up now. You'll have to wait a while till the actual chapter comes out...I SORRY, I know. Blame it on school. LAWL.)**

**-sighs- Well, this was tiring. I'm not sure if I spelled that right. I'm not sure if I have said everything I wanted to. BUt, last thing.**

**Review? Please? Really? I'll update slower. and SLOWER. AND SLOWER. AND SLOWER.**

**I don't think you'd like that. So, please, review. **

**(butaNENG, OUT! March 29, 2008)**


	11. Museum Village: Makin' Candles

"Hey, Kairi, over here!" Sora called, waving his hand as Kairi approached the school. Gosh, were they so lucky. Their field trip was during school.

"Oh, hey, Sora." she greeted happily. The redhead carried a black messenger bag, obviously with stuff in it.  
"What's in the bag?" he asked her. She rolled her electric-blue eyes.  
"Oh, y'know, the essentials." she answered. "Camera, iPod, _extra clothes_."

The brunet let a chuckle out. "Oh, I see." he replied. "You actually got extra clothes."

"Of course! I'm not gonna risk my clothes getting dirty. Besides," she continued. "I'm not gonna get mustard all over my clothes."  
"It was ketcup, Kairi."  
"Oh."

"C'mon, guys! Get on the bus!" Selphie called from outside the doors. "Dont' wanna lose seats!"

The two ran towards the bus, trying to reserve soem seats for themselves.

* * *

The day for Roxas was quite boring. No Kairi meant no Sora to piss off. And No Kairi! That was bad enough!

Half of the classroom was empty during first period that day. The blond didn't even bother to pay attention to the teacher, and it's not like they'd notic anyways.

Although, Namine had been there, as one of the few people still remaining in the classroom. There were empty seats around her, so he decided to take one.

"Hey, Namine." he greeted, slyly slipping to a chair without the teacher noticing.  
She turned around, and gasped quietly. "Oh, Roxas, it's just you. You scared me there!"  
He grinned at her. "Score: one point for Roxas. None for Namine."

She sighed. Her blue eyes looked hurt. "Oh." she let out a timid chuckle. Of course, the blond boy noticed this.  
"I was joking, Namine." he reminded her. "It's alright. You still have your points from before."

The blonde girl giggled a short-lived giggle. "Alright then." she replied. "I'd like to keep my points."

* * *

"Sora, you lazy bum, you're so slow!" the girl called as Sora exited the bus. "I'd really like to see what's around here."  
"I'm comin', Kairi, just stop for a sec, will ya?" he said as he approached the blue-eyed girl. "Geez, someone's over-excited."

And nobody would blame her. Luckily, it wasn't snowing or anything (It was kinda in the middle of winter), so the weather was cold, but nice. Clear, blue skies...And look! There were model houses of centuries ago, people dressed up in old outfits...it was truly something to look forward to.

"You guys can wander around as much as you'd like." the teacher reminded them. "Just meet at the designated places for check-in, alright?"

The whole class nodded, and some spread-out approvals were amidst the crowd. "We'd better start." Kairi said happily. "Let's go!" she told Sora as she gripped onto his wrist.

"Woah!" he exclaimed as Kairi's driving force was quite...driving.

"This is so...cool!" the red-haired girl's eyes, wide with facination stared at the candle. "I can't believe we're gonna make those!"

He chuckled at her. "Welcome, children!" an older, blonde woman stood with a classic 1800's dress on. Bonnet and everything."Let's learn how to make candles like these." she smiled. The tall woman then gave every student (of course, there were soeme of different schools) a piece of thick string.

"String?" Sora asked, confused as to how candle making worked. "What do we use this for?"  
"That, young man, is the wick." she taught him. "That's like the spinal cord of the candle. That is, if you're making them the way they did back in teh day..."

She demonstrated the repeated dipping of the wick as the shape of the candle began to shep itself. "Then, you keep doing that." she continued. "Make sure it dries before youdip it again...it's not gonna layer if it's still liquidy."

And so, she uncovered a giant pot, filled with a clear..liquid? "That's the wax, guys." she corrected the nararrator. "And that's where your wick will be dipped in...by you!"  
"By us?" one id asked. Sora gave him a look, which seemed to go unnnoticed.  
"Yes. by you guys."  
"But what about girls?"  
"Don't they count?"  
"Yes, the girls too, smart one."

"Okay, well, everyone should be able to do this correctly." the woman completed, a smile on her face still. "Now, you can begin dipping your wicks into the wax."

Kairi stared at her wick, then at Sora, who had already began making his candle. "Hey, Sora?"  
"Yeah?" he replied, his sleeves of the sweater he was wearing rolled up. He was already shaping his candle.  
"You just...dip it, right?"  
"Right."

"Have you ever done this before, Sora?" she inquired. He chuckled nervously.  
"Not really." he said. "But it seems easy. You just gotta get the hang of it."  
"Which is something I find quite hard to do." the red-haired girl replied.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi." he said, tsk-tsking. "C'mon, I'll show you. Very easy."  
"Maybe to you, Sora." she mumbled under her breath, but followed Sora nonetheless

**While that was happening...**

Roxas came home from school that day, tired. "Mom?" he called into their house, noticing there was no one there. He removed his shoes, and began walking into the house. As he approached the kitchen, he noticed a note on the counter.

"_'Roxas'_," he read outloud. "_'As you can see, nobody is home. Sora's on his field trip and I'm with a friend of mine. Out. Eating. I hope you remember how to make your own food. But...yeah. I'll be back in...I dunno. But I'll be home around six, or seven.'_"

He raised a brow. "I remember how to make my own food! All I have to do is look in the freezer, get something, and follow directions." the blond boy scoffed. He then continued reading his mother's note.

"_'With love, Mom. Oh, by the way, Roxas. Don't burn the house down or explode 'Spaghettios' in the microwave. I know what you did last time_.'"

"So, I guess she found out." he said. "And that's when I thought six minutes wasn't enough."

He dropped his schoolbag on the floor, and plopped himself down on the couch. "I'm not really hungry anyways." he thought to himself. "It's only four. I've got a few hours...to DO WHATEVER I WANT!"

And so, Roxas enjoyed the few...three to four hours alone. "Luckily, Sora's not here. I get the laptop all to myself!" so the blond ran up the stairs. Happily.

"TO LEARN MORE JAPANESE!" he cried.

* * *

**Ahh...chapter whatever's done. I write really fast. TOO MUCH IDEASSSS. Total opposite from before. LAWL. No, actually. I jsut need to wrap up the field trip to Museum Village (Which btw is based on a real place called "Musem Village" in New Jersey...LAWL, went there for fifth grade field trip. HAha..it was really cool. We actually made the candles and ran around. I wanna go back, but I'm kinda...3 years too old. LAWL.), and then...Well..**

**I've got some ideas up my sleeve for this story that might disappoint you all. Especially those who...GAH! I must not reveal spoilers! -hits oneself- Well, yeah. It will, actually. And it's all because of Malcolm Yuy. YOU GAVE ME IDEAS THAT REALLY DID AFFECT CHARACTER'S FATE! (Everyone, get ready to throw sticks at him.)But I shall review-reply.**

**The Cute one-No, this is not on hold. And you were mad...cuz...I didn't update this? Or something. I'm not sure. But yeah. I'm not a big fan of yogurt. Thanks for reviewing!  
lebrezie- Eh, I'm not into relationships myself, so I'm not really concerned about that. hahaha. Maybe Roxas will have a reationship with Kairi. Who knows?! Oh wait. I do! hahaha. :D And Roxas had some alone time with Namine. We'll catch up on that NEVER! LAWL. And...Al Bhed's from Final Fantasy X. I'm not the most creative person out there. there was no WAY I could've created Al Bhed. (I use a translator. lawl.) And I'm a bit confused as to "blow my cap". You mean laugh of get angry? I'm not good with those...idioms or whatever they're called. Thanks for reviewing!  
Malcolm Yuy- ZOMG You didn't get first. I don't think I shall mention that EVER AGAIN. I think I just ruined your luck. LAWL. Contagious?! MY FIC'S NOT DISEASED! HAHAH. And Sora wanted some time with Kairi, m'kay? And she asked him anyways. hehehe. GRRRR he doesn't talk till the end of the movie! (Jojo in "Horton Hears A Who") I was waiting for that the whole time. And as usual (cept in KH2) he sings. :D AND IT WAS REALLLLYYYY GOOOOD. I dont' really see why everyone hates him. It's like Miley Cyrus. She's not THAT bad. Just needs some work. HE'S NOT A BAD SINGER. LEAVE HIM ALONE. Yuri Lowenthal does all the "depressed, emo", deep-voiced characters. He actually does Sasuke's voice pretty good,just that he rolls the "r"'s while saying the names. But at least he keeps the Jap influence. He's a really good voice actor (I think he's the demon king form of Yuri from _Kyou Kara Maou!_...or _God Save Our King!_ in Southeast Asian versions.). Yeah...thanks for the review!  
LatteJazz- Ohh, nice penname. You're a new one as well. :D Thanks for the compliments on my "great imagination" and "sense of humor". I also keep homosexuality out of my fics, because...they kinda scare me. And the fact that I'm Catholic 100 percent is kinda an influence on me as well. And once again, Al Bhed is from Final Fantasy X. And thanks for reviewing!  
Madi306- Thanks! You can only hope that Sora gets Kairi...but you do get to find out if he does if you read the next chapter! :DDD Oh, crap. Spoilersss. -chuckles- Well, as long as you review the next one, I'll be a happy. Yes, I said "I'll be a happy.". Thanks for the review!  
nupinoop296- Ah, the question with an...expressive. I actually have no life. LAWL. Well, sorta. I hog the computer in the morning(for like...an hour or two) cuz my brothers are at school by then...afterschool, I hog it a little more (I use an old computer that no one else does...lawl.), but not a lot. It's usually on the weekends I update fast, cuz I get a lot of ideas, think about it during the day, then write them down. It's really simple. And as for that other statement...I'm a _mistress_. (If anyone read my profile...XD) But I'm fine with master. XDDDD Yeah, you wish they did. XD But you'll have to see what befalls of them in the next few chapters. :D**

**This is a double update...I'm holding off _Memories In Pieces_ for a while. Gotta get my ideas and stuff gathered. Sometimes, I have the longest writer's blocks, and sometimes, I just can't stop writing, come up with five fic ideas at once...and never get to them becauseI have some still up...**

**GAH. Whatever. Uhmm...review? Please? And I've got a sneak peek on my xanga...so go to my profile and click on the link to go read. Maybe you could comment (you can do that anonymously as well.) it. :D I'll give shoutouts to those who bother to comment...!**

**PLEASE GO READ THAT AND REVIEW!!**

**Thanks. (butaNENG, OUT! March 30, 2008)**


	12. The Phonebook

"My candle looks retarded, Sora." Kairi whined, comparing her candle and the brunet's. He simply laughed at the girl, then grabbed his candle back.  
"No, it doesn't, Kairi. You can always fix it." he replied.  
"I'm not as artistic as you."  
"I'm not even artistic, Kairi."

"Yes, you are!" The redhead gave him a playful shove. "Look at that! It looks even more perfect that that one lady's!"  
He was beginning to become embarrased at Kairi's comments. "Oh, no, it's not. I'm not that great."  
She glared at him with piercing, blue eyes. "I don't like it when people degrade their talent like that."

Sora looked at her, somewhat hurt. "I wasn't degrading my talent! That's because I don't have any!"  
She sighed. "Whatever. I digress," she continued to walk to whatever sight they were coming to next. "My candle's retarded-looking."

He stifled a chuckle. "Girls." he mumbled to himself. "They're always the ones who say something's ugly. If the guy agrees with her statement, she gets offended."

That would be something useful for a _guy_ to know.

**Meanwhile.**

"Uhmm...darn, Mom's gonna come home soon!" Roxas panicked to himself, still reading stuff and...watching stuff on the laptop. "I've gotta get to my homework before she throws me out of the house."

He grabbed his backpack, brushing some of his golden-blond locks out of his face. He opened his planner to look at first period. "What was for math homework...oh. I didn't write anything._ Great_." he rolled his cerulean-blue eyes after his sarcastic statement. "I've always got an excuse, but that didn't work out the last time."

He shuddered at the thought of when Rikku got uberly-pissed at him for not writing down the assignment for one day last year.

"I swear, I saw flames in her eyes." he mumbled. His blue eyes searched the premises (IDK.) for something he could get the homework for math from.

So far, it wasn't working. That is, until...

"Phonebook." he said outloud, spotting the gigantic book, lying on the other desk.

And in no time, Roxas was looking fervently through thin, yellow pages of the gargantuan book. He raised a blond eyebrow when he read the text...

"Louie's Car and Mechanics: Call this number...Oh! Aren't a genius?!" he asked outloud...and sarcastically as well. He chuckled to himself. "Wrong pages." he told himself while turning half of the book over. "I hate the phonebook. Do people know that stalkers can use this thing to...stalk people?!"

Creepy stuff.

* * *

The phone went off, "RING RING RING!" the inaminate object sounded. A girl glared her eyes at the ringing telephone.

But with reluctantance, she walked up and picked it up anyway.

"H-Hello?" she uttered nervously, considering she didn't recognize the number that the caller ID had displayed.  
_"Namine?"_ a voice on the other side asked. THe blonde girl gasped.  
"Roxas-kun?" she asked, obviously surprised. "How'd you get my number?"

In truth, she was extremely creeped out. But also in truth, she was somewhat flattered. _"Phonebook."_ the blond boy from the other line answered. _"Sorry to bother you, Namine, but do you have the homework for math?"  
_"Uhmm...no."  
_"WHAT?!"_ he literally shreiked in shock. _"How could YOU not have the homework?!"  
_On the other side of the line, Namine rolled her light, blue eyes. "Roxas-kun...we didn't HAVE homework."

Silence. _"We didn't?"  
_"No, none at all. There were too many people gone from the field trip." she explained. "She didn't bother teaching anything, don't you remember?"  
_"..." _he still hadn't said anything. Probably because he was too embarrased to say anything. Or maybe it was the fact that his mother was standing right behind him.

"Roxas-kun?" she asked, noting the silence.  
_'Oh, Namine, hold on a sec. Mom's standing right behind me."_ he told her, while she heard him say something like _"Oh, hey, Mom!"_

That Roxas was an _enigma_.

"Roxas, what're you doing?" Rikku asked him, a blonde brow raised at her son.  
"Just talking on the phone." he chuckled nervously while covering up the mouth part of the phone.  
"You did finish your homework, right?" she sternly asked.  
Roxas just gulped. "Uhmm...yeah."

She eyed him curiously. Then, the taller blonde squatted down next to her son. "Who're you talking to?" she inquired.  
"A...friend."  
"Is it a girl? Because I don't know of 'Namine' being a man's name."

"Uh...yes." he replied, a blush obvious on his face. "A classmate of mine. Why do you ask?"

"Well..." she kept up her stern adittude quite well, because in a minute or so, she was going to go "Gossip Girl" mode, as Roxas had deciphered. "Who is she?!" Roxas was right. "Please, tell me that you found a girl like Sora did!"

In a sense, he was somewhat aggravated at Rikku's response. But, of course, the blond didn't show his real reaction. "I told you already, Mom, she's my classmate. I was just asking for the homework for-,"  
"Rikku, you should really stop doing that." a lower...a _man_'s voice suggested. The blond boy whirled around in surprise to see a blond man with an eyepatch over his eye, only exposing one.

'I hope he's not like Aunt Yuna, and has two different-coloured eyes...' he speculated, eyeing the much larger man. "Mom, who's that?" he asked, curiously.

The blonde woman turned around to meet her green eyes with the man's...eye. "That, Roxas, is my friend I was out with." she grinned. Then, Rikku stood up. "Gippal, this is one of my twins, Roxas."  
The blond man, or Gippal, held his hand out. "Hey, Roxas." he greeted cheerfully, frimly grasping Roxas's hand and shaking it. "How're ya?"  
"Great." he replied, a smile on his face.  
"Say, Rikku, where's the other one?" he asked the green-eyed woman.

"Sora's on a school field trip." Roxas answered for her. "At Museum Village, or something."  
"Wow, Rikku. You come up with the coolest names." he let out a chuckle, adjusting his eyepatch. "You and Leon sure were creative, huh?"

A sad smile played on her features. It became bright as she replied, "Yep! I always had this thing for the letter 'x', so we came up with one name, Sora, then took that name and scrambled it, adding the 'x'. Unique, huh, Gippal?"

"This might take a while." the blond thought to himself. Roxas then whispered on the phone, "Namine, I'll call you back."  
_"Alright."_ she said through the other line. It was a surprise that she could be so patient. _"See ya tomorrow."_

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

**WOAH. That chapter's done. FINALLY?! But is it me, or do I update like every two days or something?**

**Uhmm...you had a little bit of Namine's personality and stuch (stuff and such...my cousin's a very enigmatic character. LAWL.). If you didn't get, she's easily embarrased and is patient. Very modest traits.**

**Review replies...**

**Malcolm Yuy-** THANK YOU! -HIGH FIVE OHYEAH- I don't really like Aaron Carter. He's like...okay, but yeah. He should get into the rock genre. Maybe people will give him a chance. Poor Mr. McCartney. And as for the "alone time" statement, I'd have to disagree with you. With someone I like...I'd just shy away. It's really frustrating, because usually I like the shy guys. So I don't know what's the deal with them guys! RAWRR. YOU KEEP RUNNING, I'm just using a little bit of my disappointing ending. I took your suggestion, though. See what I mean? Yuri Lowenthal and Doug Erholtz are good voice actors. ZOMG T.K. I used to watch the 4th season if Digimon, the one when they turned into their digimon (I forgot the name of that...was it 'Spirit Evolution' or something? I haven't watched that in FOREVER!!). I got lost after that. Zoey was my favourite character..probably cuz she was a girl. LAWL. You should update your stuff faster! Thanks for the review!

**lebrezie-** ZOMG I love NamiRoxas. Really, I like them better over SoraKairi for some reason. Hmm..strange. I know! "Horton Hears A Who" was hilarious, wasn't it?! I was like "lskdnf;aksd!!" when I heard his voice go "YOPP!" in the movie, because, hey, I actually like Jesse McCartney. :D JOJO IS SOME HAWT STUFF. My hair's kinda like his. I want his hair!** D:** I loved Museum Village in 5th grade. Candles. I came home that day trying to make my own candles. Didn't turn out so well. LAWL. Uhmm...your suggestions were UBER CUTE...but kinda _too_ cute for this story. If you heard the song "My World" by SR-71 (which I kinda got the idea from.), you can tell it's a sad song from the intro. Plus, it's got quite a few flats there. (I tried it on piano...LAWL.). Well, I'll experiment with your NamiRoxas one. :D I think that one's pretty cute. XD I think I should add more of Namine's personality. :D Thanks for reviewing!

**BlueMouse-** Thanks! Roxas is crazy! (TOTALLY ZOMG!) Yeah...Well, thanks for the review! I'm sorry this reply was so short. LAWL. Thanks, once again! :DDDD

**Bexmar- **YAY! It's you! I feel special...er now! I have to give you uberr credit...because I didn't point out that I based Sora and Roxas off of Hikaru and Kaoru. I also based them off a set of twins I know in real life...so if there's something that they have as a characteristic that's not part of the twin's in OHSHC's personality, I ripped it off of something else. You deserve a sticker. Really, I should give you a huggles or something. -huggles Bexmar- Your wild gues is correct! :D Honestly, I would've been creeped out if my friends did that. LAWL. Thanks for the review!

**nupinoop296-** Although I'm an animefangirl (I'm not sure if that's one word), I'm not up for learning Japanese. I'm focusing more on Tagalog, so I don't look like a retard in front of the rest of my family. It's a shame. I'm not even fluent in the primary language of my family. I deserve to get bitch-slapped. LAWL. Yes, Roxas asploded "Spaghettios". That's actually based on a true story...my classmate in my Home Ec. class was kinda...well, she's Home Ec. anything deficcient, so yeah. She had some troulbe with the microwave. LAWL. Thanks for the review! P.S. If you want me to write some stuff for you, you're welcome to ask me. :D Just DON'T STEAL MY FOOD! Or touch my pillows. I only touch my pillows. ;D

**Madi306-** Thanks! Yeeah...I liked that note too. That's how I lave notes for people, with the "dot dot dot..." and everything. I'm such a weirdo, I know. LAWL. YOU WISH! Ahaha...you'll see in the next chapter. I'm sorry for not putting in what I said I would in last chapter. THAT'LL BE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. Hopefully. SORANDKAIRIZOMG4EVER! Thanks for the review!

**Yeah, I know I changed the usual fomatting...so, you can pick out your reply seperately and easily. XD The gigantic bold paragraph hurt my eyes. Sorry for doing that to you. LAWL. Anyways, I've got something to say...**

**I'm finishing this story up soon.**

**Yeah, believe it or not...I actually have ideas as to how to close this up. I know, you're all quite dissappointed...but y'know, it's the natural course of the story. All good things gotta end soon, right?**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**APRIL FOOLS! LAWL!  
I probably didn't get anyone with that. Dude, my MATH TEACHER got us SO BAD. He typed up a fake letter from the Superintendent, saying that a grading machine went stupid, and our FCAT tests were invalidated! I was about to cry, you guys know how much I HATED FCAT!! And he then told us it was fake, and I was like "ZOMG."**

**Then, he gave a wordsearch, saying it's a special one...turns out, you couldn't find any of the words! He even told us some kind of special way to do it. It pissed me off. I "found" like half of the words, tooo!!**

**DDDD':**

**Oh well. Thanks for reading. And review, please?**

**butaNENG, OUT! (April 1, 2008)**


	13. Back On The Bus

"If you agree with the girl, she keeps insisting that her 'point' is correct." the brunet said to Kairi. "That's usually how most girls work."

"That's how you see us?" she scoffed. "It's partially true. Most girls just do that for attention from guys though. As for me, I'm trying to make a point."  
He rolled his beryl eyes at her. "Of course you are."

Sarcasm dripped from every word. More like leaked.

Okay, more like FLOODED.

Kairi glanced at Sora's watch, then grabbed his wrist. "H-Hey, what're you-!" he stammered at the redhead's action. She stared at his watch as he brought it up to her face.  
"It's...almost seven. I think we're supposed to get back on the bus." he stated. slowly leading Sora's hand back to his side. "Or at least wherever we came from."  
"Yeah." the blue-eyed brunet said to Kairi. "That was near the candles, right?"  
"Oh, the candles." she mumbled angrily, gritting her teeth. He laughed at her, patting her back.

"Oh, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi." he said. putting his hands on his waist. "You're the one who wanted to go there."  
"I-I know!" she replied. "But...oh well, it's the experience, right?"  
He flashed a grin on his face. "I guess, experience is always nice."

"Wow. It's getting kinda dark, don'tcha think, Sora?" she asked him, staring at a sunset. "We should get moving. We're gonna get lost."  
He nodded at the redhead. "Now, which way did we come from?"

They both pointed in different directions. "That way!" they said simultaneously. They paused, only to share a giggle and a chuckle.

"We know that's not gonna work, exactly." Kairi stated. Sora kept quiet as he stared at the blue-eyed girl as she attempted to find the way back. "What're you just standing around for, Sora? WE've gotta get back!"  
He poked her shoulder when she turned around. Almost immediately, she whirled back around. "THere's Selphie over there, let's go with her."

Kairi sighed. "Or...we could always do that." she chuckled. "I think that's a better solution."  
"I think so too, Kairi." he replied, placing his hands in his pockets.

She reached over to her black messenger bag, "Hey, Sora, I've got myself an iPod." she revealed to the brunet. "Wanna listen?"  
"Uhmm...sure." he replied, as Kairi rummaged through her bag in search of a small, silver iPod. "Oh, you've got one of the REALLY small ones."  
"They're not THAT small, Sora." she replied, rolling her eyes. The redhead brushed some of her red hair out of her ear's way, only to place a white headphone in her ear. "Here, get this one. I've got the messed up one, so you don't have to worry."

He grabbed the other headphone from her hand, "But it's fine if I get the messed up one, Kairi."  
"No, Sora, it's not." she replied, pressing the center button of the mp3 device. "I know all the songs on here anyways. It's mine's, anyways."  
"You sure, Kairi?"  
She nodded happily. "Really, it's fine."

Hesitantly, Sora placed the headphone in his ear. "Here," she held out her iPod out ot him. "You can choose what you wanna listen to."  
"But, Kairi, I-,"  
"I've told you already. It's FINE."  
"Uhmm...alright." he replied quietly, but Kairi heard anyway.

She waited patiently as Sora scrolled through Kairi's library of songs on the mp3 player. The girl could hear the clicks of the scolling from the iPod. Well, Kairi was trying to be patient.  
"Finally! Something I know." he declared, still following Selphie. "It's Bullet!"

She giggled. "Yeah...Cloud really likes them." she explained. "But Bullet For My Valentine's really, _really_ good."  
"You can say that again." he agreed, clicking on "All These Things I Hate" on Kairi's iPod.

"Once more I'll say goodbye to you. Things happen, but we don't really know why. If it's supposed to be like this, why do most of us ignore the chance to miss?  
Oh, yeah." Sora sang, somewhat ashamed of his singing. But, nonetheless, his love for the Bullet For My Valentine song was overwhelming him, so Kairi could hear him.

"Y'know, you're not a bad singer, Sora." she smiled at him, giving his own mini-applause. "You're REALLY good!"  
He blushed in ambarrasment, "Aww, Kairi. I'm not THAT good."  
With her bright, blue eyes, she glared, "Once again, I HATE it when you do that."

Sora then just laughed.

"Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears, I'm not feeling this situation. Run away try to find a safe place you can hide;The best place to be when you're feeling like..." Kairi then continued, when this part came up.

"And you say I'm the good singer, Kairi."  
"That's because you ARE, Sora."  
"Let me make a point, _Kairi_."  
"Shoot, _Sora!_"

They shared a laugh as the refrain of the song played in the redhead's iPod headphones;

"Me! (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
Just back up before I snap..."

"Ugh, I can't really scream," the blue-eyed boy said, "I'm REALLY bad at it."  
Kairi giggled, "Yeah, me neither," she agreed happily. "I'll leave that stuff to Cloud. He's the screamer in our house."  
"Cloud's in a band?"  
Heh. "Used to be," Kairi said, continuing to follow Selphie back to the buses. "He kinda quit after leaving for college. Cloud's gotta do his undergraduate stuff, y'know?" she brushed some hair away from her face, "That's why I'm not in a band or anything...Hey, Sora, were you in a band or something?"

He shuffled his feet nervously, not ready to answer her question. "Uh...no, not really," he chuckled.  
"Then...how do you SING SO GOOD?!" Kairi was freaking out, we all know. She looked at him with amazement with her wide, cerulean eyes.  
"I dunno," Sora replied. "Well, I was in a choir at my old sch-"  
"Oh...my gosh! Are you serious?" she asked. Obviously, she didn't believe him. "Were you a tenor, or a bass?"

Sora then laughed, "Kairi, of course I was a tenor! My voice is WAY too high to be a bass...if I were a bass, my voice'd have to be like Cloud's! And that's something I find highly unnatural for the average fourteen or fifteen-year-old."  
"Hehe...that's true." she agreed. "Wow...it got dark pretty soon, don'tcha think?"  
"Kairi, it's not dark yet. Just...a sunset." Sora corrected. "Not much..."

They had a nice moment for a few seconds staring at the sunset. That is, it was quickly ruined by Sora and Kairi laughing nervously, then continuing on.

--

"Man, I'm tired." Kairi then mentioned as they boarded the bus; the iPod headphones still in each ear. "Aren't you, Sora?"

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah..." he replied, plopping (IDK the WORD!! LEAVE ME ALONE!) down on the confortable, fluffy, really nice...bus seat.  
"Hey, Sora."  
He turned his head, still listening to the sounds on Kairi's iPod.  
"I'm bound to fall asleep or something, so you can get whatever you want in there," she told the brunet boy, pointing over to her black messenger bag. "If you're bored, and I fall asleep or something, you can look for something to do."

He looked at her, as awkward look on his face, "Uhmm...sure." he was somewhat hesitant as to looking in Kairi's bag! Who knows what's in there! It's a GIRL'S bag, afterall! Most girls would'nt want anyone looking through their bag, probably because there's...(Sora shudders as this thought comes to mind...) _girl stuff_ in there.

And when he looked into Rikku's bag without his permission...it wasn't very pretty in his eyes.

"Man, I'm so tired, I can't keep up a conversation..." Kairi whispered as the bus's engine began to start up. "I'm sorry about that, I just..." she sighed. "'Night, Sora."  
Sora's blue-coloured eyes widened slightly as he flinched as he felt her head lean on his shoulder. "G-Good night, Kairi." he told her back.

He could feel her lips curl up in a smile. Sora then smiled back, his face slightly blushing.

Roxas would SO kill for his kind of blackmail.

* * *

**(Any type of mistake, speling, puncuat.ion, in here grammar, "direct address", please ignore. I'd like to know, but y'know, I'm so lazy to change everything. LAWL.)**

**DUDE! FINALLY! It's took me longer then usual to update this! I'm real sorry, but, y'know, stuff came up. I was away for the weekend, and now, I am BACK!**

**So, let us begin, shall we? Review REPLIES!**

**The Cute One-** Alrighty, first review! HUZZAH, congrats! :D Yeah, I almost cried with this joke! Speaking of jokes with crying, my friend was giving a talk for our religious retreat (Youth For Christ, of CFC-Youth, if you've ever heard of it...the reason why I only update now, on Sunday.), and it was about "Repentance, Faith, Healing and Forgivness", and she was talking about this one guy with black hair...and the most beautiful grey eyes. Her words were, "We were walking in the park, right? And y'know, we were having the time of out lives, just...I was talking, and he was listening. He was jsut so silent as I talked, that I just...I heard a screech. I turned around...and..." -pause- "And then, I heard a bump. I saw him fly in the air, like one of those movies...I've never told anyone else this besides my friends and family, and...I ran over to his body, and I picked up his head on my lap...and I stared into his eyes. He was struggling to tell me something...but those beautiful eyes just closed for the last time...and..."

Pause. Sniffle. "HE WAS THE BEST DOG EVER!!"  
So, that got everyone...You should've seen it, I mean, GOSH! so many people were crying, and the camp leaders was like "TELL ME SHE'S LYING!" XDDDDD It was hilarious. And this is your update! Thanks for the review!

**lebrezie-** Ahaha...you're mom's diabolical and sadistic like that? WOW, my parents are too focused on making sure my eighteen-year-old brother doesn't crash the car then to play a trick like that. We'd probably be all dead by then. XDDD jkjk. Ehhh...I tend to only pair one pairing. So, I don't know if I'm gonna pair Roxas with Namine...or SORA AND KAIRI?! Oh noes. You probably're gonna smack me for that one. xD You'll have to wait for pairings. XD Namine's too kind to say anything about Roxas's idiocy, but she still feels it. xDDDD Actually, I was talking your RoxasNamine suggestion you gave me...I'm not sure if I read it or not...-sweatdrop- but I SHALLLLLLLL!! Thanks for the review!

**Malcolm Yuy-** Thanks. XD I have a bunch of my friends who are mad skinny, and it makes me jealous. T.T Considering the fact that I was kinda the "underweight" in my family (I kinda still am...shhhhh.), and now, I'm normal weight (maybe a bit over? IDK), makes me feel bad. I shoudl start running. XD And thanks for the correction in the Digimon. I don't know, the last time I wanted that was like...fifth grade? Years ago. xD I'd like to pair T.K. and Kari. I forget what T.K.'s brother's name was...(It know it's NOT JOE! THAT's the nerdy guy?), but Tai was Kari's brother, yes? I'm so pathetic when it comes to these things...LAWL. -blushes mad- ROXAS WAS NOT LOOKING AT "STUFF" AS YOU IMPLY "STUFF"!! I was just too lazy to actually say anything. But...I'm glad it made you laugh? XDDD IDK. HAHA. Actually, I'm in a good place to end it, because I can always get Roxas to ask Kairi out, because she seems to like him (JAKRNGADSFGAKFLK), or Sora to confess at anytime. It might be a bit rushed, but y'know, that was how the original storyline was gonna be like. XD I could've just ended it somewhere, and...y'know, made a sequel, which I plan on doing. Just not now. xD Thanks for the review! And I hope I'll love WHAN?'s ending...cuz I'm in favour of Roxas taking the MUNNY AND RUNNING! LAWL...jk. ROXASNAMINE4EVER!

**nupinoop296-** Thank GOD Sora found out the unwritten rule! XD Despite being a female myself, I didn't understand it until recently. I'ma disgrace to the female race, huh? XDDD I'm jsut strange...that's probably why people think I'm not straig-OKAY! Cloud and Aerith, uh...not really. I dont' really like them as much as Cloudand Tifa. :D YAY, REVIEW! Uhmm...Tagalog is a Filipino language, spoken throughout most parts of the Philipines...I guess. It's mostly throughout the northern islands on the islands nation. :D It's really cool. I've gotta learn that before Japanese. It's much easier. xD LAWL. Spaghettios. Based on a true story. :D DARN! How'd you know I have chocolate?! STALKER! And my pillows...you don't wanna touch them. XD Ahha...Maybe, if you gave me your idea here, then I can work on it, and put in on my Xanga or something. :D So I cna work on a few at once. I gotta work on this, think of stuff for "Memories In Pieces", and got yours, but that's not much to worry 'bout! Multi-tasking! :D Thanks for the review!

**Bexmar-** HI! YAY, a serious review! :D I know, I'm not the best at English (I dislike the language. Tagalog's much more easier, but it's a shame I'm not fluent in that language. XD Well, despite my full attempt on my fics being "non-cliche", I've gotta base things off of real life. And real life it...it's TOTALLY cliche. No understatement. Well, your guesses and stuff are...GOING TO BE DETERMINED LATER! I dunno if I'm gonna pair one pairing, both pairings, or none (many people would be-WOAH! -dodges rotten tomato- Yeah. Some people are really...gonna...-shudders-) I actually like RoxasNamine, so yeah. They look so NICE together! ZOMG. XD Yes, I know twins in real life. Two pairs are identical,the ones I'm basing this story off of are faternal, so it's kinda like Sora and Roxas. (Well, looks aren't the same, but you know what I mean.) I wouldn't wanna twin. That would be frightening. xD That would be cool to have twins. but twice the pain in birth. LAWL. Thanks for the review!

**KhCrystal-** HEYY!! Nice to see you again. -ignores KhCrystal's outburst in review- Heyy. XD Yeah...I'm intrigued myself at where this story's gonna go. Isn't that weird? I think it is. :D I'll include Namine in the later chapters...I wonder what'll happen, OHHHH!! No, Kairi didn't have to change her clothes cuz of ketchup. It was probably mustard. XDDD Or candle wax. LAWL. Aww...thanks for that compliment! Thanks for the review!

**-SIGHS- Man, lots to type. I guess this'll be a double update, because I've written out the other chapter afterthis...So I cna make up for being away? I guess...I got bored, and I was planning that out in my fic. XD So, please, review this chapter, and the other one, please?! I'd like input on both of them. Plus, it'll boost up review count! YAY. I like that. That makes me a happy camper.**

**Speaking of camps, as I've mentioned in The Cute one's review reply, I went to a religious retreat this past weekend. :D It was sooo awesome, although I've been to like seven other ones, this particularly stuck out more in my mind, and it was more...-sighs- I cna't find the words ot describe this! Any people interested on reading that, I'll probably put it up on my Xanga soon, so you cna go check my blog out to read more. XD**

**Hey, please, PLEASE review! Thanks for reading this chapter...it was kinda a filler for the next one, which ISN'T a filler (FINALLY?!), so please, review this and the other one...I might be out of ideas after that, so your suggestions might make me happier.**

**Thanks! (butaNENG, OUT! April 6, 2008)**


	14. But In My World

With the iPod headphone still in his ear, Sora just peered out the window when Kairi fell silent. He wondered why, only to feel her head leaning on his shoulder in deep sleep. He flinched slightly, but still, he felt comfortable.

Although, he was kinda bored. It was dark outside, so he didn't see much except for orange streetlights and shades of the gray-ish, pink-ish colour of the clouds and the road. So his cerulean eyes looked away from the window, and gazed at Kairi's flowing, red hair.

"She's really beautiful." he thought to himself. No wonder Roxas liked her too...

Then, he saw her black messenger bag. "You can get anything you want in there," Sora recalled her saying to him. His eyes still gazed upon her bag. "If your bored, and I fall asleep or something, you can look for something to do."

"Kairi's really nice." thought Sora. "I'd never want anyone rummaging through my bag."

The brunet boy was somewhat hesitant. "What if she doesn't want me to..." or "She's a girl! It's not right!" ran endlessly through his mind. He then decided to not get her bag, only to hear Kairi's voice.

"Sora?"  
"Y-Yeah?" he whispered back.  
"If you want, you can get my bag, it's fine with me. Just stop moving, will ya?"  
He smiled. "Alright, Kairi. 'night."  
"Goodnight, Sora."

As her head plopped down on Sora's shoulder, he felt more sure of himself when he retrived her bag. He saw a Nintendo DS, some cards (the nararrator doesn't think that's possible to be using during a field trip...), and other things. But one thing caught his attention the most.

A book. Now, you may be wondering, "What good does a book do? And why is Kairi carrying around a book?" but this wasn't ANY type of book. It was a composition notebook. And it had a notebook.

"Does she write?" he asked himself, seeing the bookmark in the middle of the notebook. Curiosity really got the best of our brunet friend here, because his eyes scanned what lay before him:

"Entry 216. February 16th.

It's been a while since I looked under my bed, don'tcha think, Diary?

I'm not even sure if this "diary" thing's gonna work out. Yeah, so I've had this thing for a few years, and only have two-hundred and fifteen entries. Over the course of five years. YEAH. That's right, I wrote out the** WHOLE NUMBER**.

Feeling special? Did it just to waste lead on you. So, my mom says, "Diaries help you search your feelings, so maybe you'll stop fighting once in a while."

Probably...**not**. Hehe. Well, I should get on with the entry. Is it me, or do I only write entries when there's a party of some sort? I dunno, but it's about another Al Bhed gathering. Them Al Bhed sure like to talk..."

He was kinda entertained (She was just quriky to NO END.). "Is this Kairi's...journal?" he asked, but immediately looked up at the word "Diary". He'd just raided a female'e private property. Sora's gonna hate himself forever, but he didn't take that into consideration as he continued to read.

"It all started with **Sora**. And him bringing **Roxas** this time. I really wonder why he came...probably cuz he actually knew some people this time. I wondered if he was shy, like Sora, because that would've been **cute.** Turns out, he's the **total opposite**. Usually, I wouldn't even bother talking to those guys, always taking on the initiative. But...

Turns out, this kind of "straight-foward"-ness...it really made him _cuter_."

He couldn't help it but slam the book shut. He was hurt, really, he was. His cerulean eyes, wide with shock. The brunet's prediction was right. And for some reason, he wanted to read more. "Why?" he asked himself. "Why do I want to read more on something I don't wanna know?"

"Maybe, I actually like Roxas more than Sora. That's some scary fgkh right there. (That wasn't Al Bhed...And yes. I actually took the time to think of another letter for each letter. Once again, feel special.) I'm not sure, but I'm always shy around Roxas...not wanting to hug him as much, and getting **nervous.**

Man, Mom said this was to stop my fighting, not make me realize how much of a **love-strucken girl** I am! Gosh. And I'm supposed to be a _tomboy_."

He closed the book shut, finally done with it. Even when he realized it by himself, it was still as painful to read from Kairi's diary that SHE LIKED ROXAS. And she liked Roxas more than Sora.

Sora, who had spent the day with Kairi, felt terrible about himself. He didn't ask why she didn't like him better. He probably already knew.

The iPod played, "Is he all the things you, tried to change me into? Is he everything to you? Does he make you high, make you real? Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel? Love is all around you, your universe is full...But in my world, there is only you..."

Sora couldn't believe it...this song played out his thoughts right then and there. "My World" by SR-71...it was a really good song. But aside from that, he decided to listen to the rest of the song as he closed his eyes, and put the book back into her messenger back before Kairi could wake up.

That is...if she wasn't awake already. Before she could add the entry on Museum Village went, and spending the day with Sora, and falling in love with him all over again...he just _had _to read her diary. He just _had_ to.

"Love is all around you. Your universe is full...But in my world, there is only you." the last line of the song played, with a beautiful E flat. Silence filled he headphone that was in Sora's ear.

They were almost there, back at the school. And that's when he knew he was gonna tell Roxas.

* * *

**I kinda edited the version I put on my xanga, so if you're confused...WHATEVER! XD**

**This is part of the double update of last chapter. Quite sad, no? I had to put a plot twist! SERIOUSLY! I'm gonna have to start working on my dexterity...I'm gonna be dodging a lot of things now. -sweatdrop-**

**So...how are you? XD Yes, because I love you guys, I wrote out which note it was on the last chord of the song. I LOVE that note! I LOVE E FLAT!! ahaha. Here's some trivia: It's my favourite note. On the Clarinet (Which is an F on that thing, btw), and on the Piano, guitar, anything I play...that note always get me.**

**I like songs with flats in them. one with sharps are usually scary. Like...Evanescence is kinda scary, but I still LOVE THOSE GUYS! :D**

**So, thanks. And PLEASE, review! -goes on knees- PLEASE?! And thanks!(butaNENG, OUT! April 6, 2008)**


	15. A Love Triangle Kinda Thing

"Hey, Sora, why don't you eat some lunch with us?"

He looked at her with dull, blue eyes. "Nah, it's okay, Kairi." he answered, his voice quieter and less confident than usual.  
Kairi looked back at him, concerned. "Sora, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting down next to him.  
"Nothing, nothing."  
"You sure? You've been like this since the Field Trip? You need to go to the nurse's?"  
"I'm fine." he said, turning away.

He felt her get up. "Oh...okay then." she said, still looking at him. "I hope you get better, Sora."

The brunet didn't reply as he rested his head on the lunch table. Kairi's diary entry totally messed the guy up, really, it did. And even Roxas noted the sudden change in behaviour...which is kinda rare, considering that Roxas is very unobservant. He didn't eat for days, he barely did anything outside anymore (He, I forgot to say, was a soccer FREAK! Kinda like Tai in Digimon...), and...that's about it.

But those two major changes worried everyone sick. It was March already, and school was going to end in a few months.

It couldn't end like this. It couldn't.

His eyes looked up as he heard a light knock on the door. "Go away." he mumbled, burrowing his face in a pillow.

The knock became louder.  
"Go away."  
Again.

"Knock Knock." Roxas said as he intruded without permission. "Here, Sora." the blond told the brunet as he approached his brother with a plate of food. "Gotta eat, man."  
"I'm not hungry." he muttered quietly, gently pushing away the plate.  
"C'mon! It's your fave...I think." he said to him. He then waved the plate in his face as he sang, "Mashed potatoes!"

Sora looked up at his brother, who held an optomistic smile on his face, dancing to his "mashed potatoes" song. No wonder Kairi likes him more than me, Sora thought. He sent a glare toward his brother, then told him, "I don't enjoy your singing, Roxas."

The blue-eyed blond pouted at his brother. "Y'know, Sora, I'm usually the nosy type, but since this has gone SO overboard, I'm not even gonna ask." he sighed in defeat. "I'll see ya later."

As he walked out slowly, he kept the plate of food on the desk next to Sora, who didn't even take one glace at it.

--

"Man, I'm SO confused! I wonder what Kairi did to him that made him act this way." the blond boy sighed as he continued to talk about his brother on the phone. "I know Kairi doesn't act so different, but really..."  
_"Maybe it's one of those 'guys have emotions that nobody knows about' things, Roxas-kun."_ a voice replied to him across the phoneline.  
"Namine, it's not just that! He wasn't even psyched about going to soccer today. He didn't EVEN go to soccer today!"  
_"...Maybe..." _Namine began, but paused as she began to ponder. _"Hey, does Sora like Kairi or something?"_

The blond boy was appalled at his friend's question. "...Woah."  
_"What?"_ she asked, her voice filled with question.  
"Uh...y-yeah, he does, actually, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone." he told her, a little chuckle with it. "Well, if he ever knows that you know, you're the one who asked me. And you're the one who saw it."  
_"Mhmm." _she said. He could hear her smile as she said it. _"I'm thinking something about another guy on that Field Trip...some type of love-triangle thing goin' on."_

"You have a point, Nam." he said, suddenly using a new nickname.  
_"'Nam'? What's with the sudden nickname?"  
_"What, you don't like it?"  
_"Oh, no-I mean, I like it! I'm sorry, I'm just not used to it, Roxas."  
_"Oh, now you're calling me 'Roxas'! I see how it is."  
_"N-No! It's not that, it's just...it's just that you used a new name on me, I'll use one on you."_

"Fair enough." he replied, leaning back on his chair. "So, you think Sora's so LOVE-STRUCK, that he probably saw another guy flirting with her or something. Y'know, he was somewhat known to over-react. But, I do it to a more larger degree, and much more often."  
_"I think most of us can establish that." _she rolled her eyes across the line.  
"That's not nice. You're supposed to change the subject!"

She laughed. _"Oh, I'm sorry,"_ she replied. _"But maybe it was because of her. She doesn't seem to notice, but she's still concerned. It's been almost a whole month now..._

_I hope it's not that serious."_

Roxas paused for a minute. Then smiled for her on the other side. "Probably not." Roxas told her, "I think he's a little bit..._emotionally challenged_, though."  
_"Oh, that's-WAIT! What did you say?! 'emotionally challenged'?!"  
_He winced at Namine's shrieking. "Uhmm...I think I said too much." he said quitely.  
_"Tell me, Roxas."  
_"..." he sighed. "No."  
_"Fine, see if I care if I don't give you my notes for math class. I'd love to see you fai-"  
_"ALRIGHT!" he almost shouted. He covered his mouth quickly as he shouted it. "Fine."

She smirked.

"Sora's so...I don't think there's something actually _wrong_ with him, just that he's a lot...man, I can't explain this! Grrr." he growled.  
_"Is he...not experienced with this kind of stuff?"  
_"Guessing not. To tell you the truth, my brother's a total enigma. I just NEVER understand him."  
_"Hmmm..." _Roxas heard Namine hum on the phone. _"Maybe you should ask him. He might tell you."  
_"He doesn't even trust me with his games! I doubt he'll tell me all about his problems, Nam."

_"Well, good luck with that, Roxas."  
_"Wha?! Where're you going! You're supposed to help me!"  
She giggled quietly. _"I've gotta go. I'm going to think about it, promise."_

"Alright. See ya, Nam."  
"Bye, Roxas."

He heard the phone hang up, and pressed the right-hand button on his house phone. "Maybe Nam's right." he told himself. "It's probably Kairi."

In truth, Roxas kinda hated Kairi at the moment, because he thought what Namine did as well. If she was gonna do something like this to his brother, her friend...

He was gonna say something about it.

* * *

**The thing with me and one-lined chapter endings. I'm so WEIRD! :PP**

**Well, this gets to some of the things whirring around in my head.**

**LAWL. I've got a scene pictured with Roxas talking to-AGH SPOILERS! Man, I'd really like to tell you all the rest of the story, because most of it's plannned out. Yes, that was "planned" with three "n"s. XD Just for you all. :D So, let's move on, and...**

**REVIEW REPLY!! -insert wild fangirl squeal here?-**

**lebrezie (chapter 13)- **defgasdf! "Wonderful"? Awwe, thanks! XD People these days and memory span, gosh. LAWL, jkjk. I forget all the time what I write in reviews. You're not alone. XD And I'd rather not use "corny", even if it would describe the situation even more...LAWL. I'd rather use "cliche", but that's just me. :D Don't worry...keep worrying. I'm not sure if I'm putting RoxasNamine in it and all, but yeah. Ahaha, corny-meter. I do the same thing that Kairi did to Sora in the car with my friends...except there's _one_ exception. My friend in NJ leans on me, which I find kinda funny, cuz we were riding in a car back from a retreat (one of 'em big ones...Nationals), and he's sitting next to me, and suddenly, I feel his head on my shoulder. I was like "WTF?" but I really couldn't, because the retreat was religious. So, I was jsut praying to God that he didn't droll on me. LAWL. OOh, nice name...RSC. :D I'mma use that. XD I can't spell "Wednesday" without trying over and over to see if it's right or not. LAWL. I can't do an angry face. It erases the "greater than" and "less than" symbols, so they won't look cool. Any type of smilie won't look cool. Cept ":D" and stuff. And you DID get first review, so THANKS for the REVIEW!

**lebrezie (chapter 14**)- No, I didn't say last chapter. Or else this would've never came out, right? XDDD I know, there was no RoxasNamine in there...but I shall add some for your (and many other's) liking. :D Sora...tsktsk. Not much to say. xD I didn't want Kairi telling Sora. That's even worse! -cries- I'm actually not fond of the RoxasKairi pairing. XD RoxasNamine's better. And they look nicer. hahaha. And no, this isn't the last chapter, GOSH! HAHA. THanks for the two reviews! Here's a cookie! -THROWS A COOKIE AT **lebrezie** VIOLENTLY-.

**Madi306-** Awwe, thanks! (And that wasn't to mimic you or anything.) Yeah, the whole thing was quite cheesy, which I personally think SoraKairi is. LAWL. But that's okay, all that matters is that we enjoy their...togetherness. :D Thanks for the review! I really appreciate your reviews!

**Malcolm Yuy (chapter 13)-** I LOVEH BULLET! :DDDD I think you were hearing "All These Things I Hate", because that starts out on acoustic, then changes during the song to metal. Wow, that's weird, well, I'd like to read it. Not sure if you'd have to dedicate it to my fic, but y'know, it would be nice. I'd feel even more special than I do now! :D And I'd seriously LOVE to see it in Protrait if that's the case. :D Ahaha...I'm usually the pillow. T.T It's not fair! I'm the female! Grrrr...haha. Oh, yeah! It's really ironic though (well, not really...), because we have a Digimon movie (the three or two-in-one), and I was wathching it and everything, and MAN...-insert heart here- Dude, I was overwhelmed. I LOVED IT. Y'know, Tai/Davis kinda looks like Sora, Kari looks like Kairi, Willis kinda looks like Roxas...oh geez. Fanfic idea or what? XD ROLEPLAYING! Thanks for the review! :D

**Malcolm Yuy (chapter 14)-** Yeah, poor guy. I just totally ruined the good SoKai mood of the story with that. XD And apparently, it caused him a lot of pain, and he's showing if off quite well. It sucks for him cuz it's his brother, and all...and he just spent the whole freakin' day with her...man, I kinda regret doing that to the kid. WHY, OH WHY?! -smacks oneself- And thanks for reviewing both chapters! I shall throw a bunch of cookies at you so you can gain some weight. LAWL. -does just that- Thanks for the reviews!

**The Cute one- **Oh, I would've suggested reading Chapter 13, then 14 next, but the way to precieve my story is TOTALLY up to you. I guess. LAWL. I put some more Namine and what role she plays to Roxas in this chapter, so I hope you're happy about that. XD And he'd only read it because it was interesting! XD I would too. Because I'm the cat that died of curiousity. LAWL. Seriously, she was "quirky to no end", and her diary entries are entertaining. Just like mines. They're written like most of mines. LAWL. Well, thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! :DDD (I hope we can have better AIM convos. teehee).

**chibi blue mouse-** OMG! Scary. -shudders- LAWL. Sugar. It's an evil weapon, 'specially of your random and sudden outburst in mood. First you're like "OMG SO AWESOMEEEEE!!", then you're like "NO SORAAAAAAAAAAA!!" And don't shame on me, do it on Sora. He's the one who read her thang, iiright? LAWL. Y'know, blame it on me, I dont' care. I'm working on my dexterity, anyways. :D AVOID THE FLYING TOMATOES! Thanks for the review! I really appreciate the anonymousness...? Oh well. I know you're an author on . :D

**sheartigger-** Ohh, you're a new reviewer! Welcome, make yourself at home...I guess. LAWL. Thanks for the compliments..You should really listen to that song, it's really, REALLY good! -squeals- I found it while watching a REALLY GOOD NARUTO AMV!! And E flat...Well, F on the Clarinet's not that hard, just...the left thumb on that place it goes. :D Not sure about Flute, cuz I'm not specialized with that, but my friend's crazy at Flute, so I'll ask her. :D Thanks for the review! I hope I see you in later chapters! :DDDD

**KhCrystal-** Ah, it's you! YAYs. Thanks! I think it's an amazing plottwist as well. :D I like it...it's not TOO cliche or anything. Just horrifyingly mean to Sora. And you can be mean to Sora, I really...okay, I CARE! But not as much as if you were gonna threaten Roxas with a Fat Bandit (My brother reminds me of one of those. I went up to him, and I was like "Die, Fat Bandit!" LAWL, I found it HILARIOUS...the look on his face. XD). STAY AWAY FROM ROXAS-CHAN! LAWL. I know...I'm in LOOOVE! (jk.) Weird. I think Roxas is more compassionate than to laugh at his own brother! That's not nice! -insert angry face here- HAHA...thanks for the review! :D

**nupinoop296 (chapter 13)-** :DDD Thanks! I just fluffy-fied that chapter with them in there. LAWL. Yeah, you deserved to GET SHOT! LAWL. jkjk. I swear, there's always someone FOLLOWING MEEE. I get scared. -shudders- Haven't you had that feeling that somebody's WATCHING YOU?! Frightening. But I do notice that...my chocolate's gone! GONE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!! Well, thanks for the review! :D

**nupinoop296 (chapter 14)-** Because, my dear **nupinoop**, life isn't all about SoKai moments. LAWL. Hey! Those are my pillows! Thanks for giving them back! XD That's okay, I get things thrown at me all the time. Like...Woodman from Megaman...one, maybe? IDK. Look up "The Dr. Wily Show" on "newgrounds(dot)com". You know what I mean...you may have to know a quite a bit about Megaman, but I still find it funny. XD (OMGYOUUSEDANHONORIFIC!) Well, thanks for the two reviews! Here's some more of my chocolate...which is gone. GONE?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!! Well, thanks anyways. :D

**Gah. YAY Reviews! I like this way of replying MUCH better. XD Because you can seeeee ittttt. **

**Anyways, I suffer typing this while completely attempting to ignore the fact that my fingers are covered in super glue. -sweatdrop- Man..sucks that this is a laptop...the glue layers (eww?) always get stuck with the keys! RAWRGGG.**

**Darn you, TSA. But I miss three days of school, so GOOD FOR ME! (I love my club.) :DDDD**

**Well, this is about it. :D Uhmm...so, please review, thanks for reading! And...yeah.**

**butaNENG, OUT! (April 7, 2008)**


	16. Notes From That Stupid Science Class

The twins walked in casually into the classroom. Sora's eyes quickly gazed themselves upon Kairi, who was laughing and talking with none other than Selphie.

Selphie waved to them, Hey, guys!" she said. Kairi turned around to see Roxas waving back, and Sora walking over to his seat. The green-eyed girl turned to Kairi, "Is there something wrong with Sora?"  
The redhead shrugged. "I'm not sure," she replied, her tone still holding the sound of worry. "He's been acting like this since the Field Trip. I'm not sure why."  
"Did you ever try asking him?"  
"He doesn't like to talk to me anymore. I wonder what's wrong..."

The blond twin stood still, then walked over to his seat as he eyed Sora. He placed his backpack down, then sighed. "I hope things go out the way they're planned." he said to himself silently. "I can't mess this up, I've gotta know."

Nervously, he approached Kairi. He then gulped, and poked her shoulder a few times.  
"Oh, hey, Roxas." Kairi smiled at him, but it wasn't a comtempt smile as always.  
"Hey, Kairi, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
She turned to Selphie, who nodded back at the blue-eyed girl. "S-Sure."

He lead her away from the crowd, in the corner of the room, "Kairi, I'd like to ask you a few things."  
"Sure, go ahead." she replied, a little chuckle added.  
"Did something happen on that field trip?" Roxas asked, with wide, blue eyes.

She was silent. "I...to tell you the truth, I'm not sure, Roxas."  
"Were you...flirting with anyone?"

Kairi was appaled at such a question. "Wh-What're you talking about? I wasn't flirting with anybody."  
He gave a "detective" type look. "I see..." he mumbled.  
"Then, why'd you ask?"  
"I have the smallest feeling...no. Kairi, I have the largest certainty that Sora's behaviour has to do with you."  
"Me?"  
"Yes, Kairi, you." he continued as Kairi widened her eyes.  
"But...what did I do? Did I do something wrong?"

"That's what I'd like to know, Kairi." he replied, then sighed. "Do you...nevermind."  
"Nevermind what, exactly?"

"Kairi...do you understand the fact that _my brother loves you_?"

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "He...he does? No, he doesn't. You're kidding, right? Wait, why'd you say that?" she almost yelled, in shock and surprise. He covered her mouth, so that Sora wouldn't look in his direction. He looked back just to made sure, then turned back to Kairi.

"I said it because it's the truth!" he whispered back at her. "Anything that you do, anything that you say, the _littlest_ things affect my brother."

"Wh-Wha?"  
"I know you did something, Kairi. Something that maybe you overlooked, hurt my brother much more than it hurt you."  
"But, Roxas, I-"  
"I don't know what you did, but I'd like for you to apologize."  
"Roxas! I didn't so anything!"

The bell rang. "See ya." he told her, walking back to his seat. which was different from before. **(a/n: Seat changes. New marking period. XD) **He shot her a slight glare with his clear-cerulean eyes, then turned away, almost in digust. It was probably anger.

Probably.

"What happened?" a blonde girl whispered from next to the twin boy. "What'd you say to Kairi?"  
"...I can't say, Nam."  
"But-"  
"Alright, students! Time to begin the lesson!" the teacher said. "Take out your notebooks. More notes."

The class groaned. Among those were usually Roxas, but he was quiet and concerned about his twin brother. Namine, on the other hand, didn't really care. And as for Kairi, she groaned the loudest.

Sora didn't say anything.

He was too busy looking at Kairi.

--

"You WHAT?!" the blonde, blue-eyed girl shrieked. "Why'd you do that, Roxas? Do you know how much Sora'll HATE YOU?!"  
"Shush, Namine! You don't want him hearing!" he hushed her. The cafeteria was crowded, and many people were getting their lunches. So, it was quite loud. "I'm hoping to fix things. I don't care if I have to tell the WHOLE WORLD that he's in love with Kairi, she's gotta know what the problem is!"

"You didn't have to do it that way...maybe you could've subtly hinted it to her! Now look whatchu done, Roxas!"  
"Nam..."  
She was silent for a minute. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you, Roxas. I was just...kinda angry."  
"That statement has been established quite nicely."  
"Now you use big words."  
"I always could!" he protested in embarrasment, considering that kids sitting at the table were giggling quietly. "Just...never got the chance to."

"Of course. You and your jokes."  
"Yeah, I like them too, Namine."

She giggled quietly until Kairi approached the two golden-haired kids. He turned to her, almost in instinct.

"Hey, Roxas..." she bit the inside o fher cheek. Hard. "Can I...talk to you for a minute?"  
Excuse him for being rude, but..."Why?" he asked, a light scowl on his face.

"It's about...It's about Sora."

The blue-eyed boy turned to Namine. "I'll be back." he told her as he stood up.  
"Alright." she said, timidly as she was alone on the lunch table.

As Kairi led him to a corner (or some secluded place, I dunno), she sighed, and began. "Look...Whatever I did to him, please, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for him to be this way."  
"Why're you telling me, Kairi?" he asked her sternly.  
"Roxas, it's because...'cause..." once more, an exhale of exasperation escaped her. "I..."

He just looked at her in the eyes. "Kairi, I think you should go apologize to _him_, not me. Besides, you have him in your next class, you can always-"  
"Sora's not here anymore."  
He stared in disbelief, but...more like confusion. "What?"  
"He left early. He wasn't...feeling so good."

"Oh..." he whispered. "Well, I'll see you later, Kairi. Bye."  
"Wait, Roxas!"

He stopped walking away. She sighed...but then she told him, "Uhmm...Nevermind."  
Roxas didn't reply. He just walked back to Namine after that.

The blond boy let out an annoyed sigh.  
"What did she say?"  
He was silent.  
"Oh...then I guess you don't want me to know, then, Roxas. That's fine, I won't be nosy-" her eyes lowered timidly to the ground.  
"N-No! It's that...I-I can't explain. She tried apologizing to _me_...but it was for Sora. I told her 'Why're you telling me?'."  
"Does she...does Kairi like Sora?"

"I dunno." he replied, coming back to the sandwhich (sp?) he'd brought from home. "I dunno."

--

"Hey, Sora." Roxas greeted as he walked in the door of his room. "What's up?"  
He grumbled, "Nothing at all."  
"Hey, Kairi told me that you went home early." he said, siiting down on the bed next to him. "You sick or something?"

Sora only let out a small grumble. "You can just say 'yes' or something."  
The brunet was silent.  
"Sora, I-"

"Roxas! Leave your brother alone!" Rikkku called from the kitchen. "He doesn't feel good. You might catch something."  
"I'll be out soon, Mom. I just need to give him some homework."  
"Well, hurry it up, Roxas!"  
"Fine, FINE!" he called back. He turned back to his brother, who was still on the bed.

"Y'know, Sora, I'm your brother."  
"Figures."  
Roxas sighed. "I wasn't finished. Anyways, as your brother, I should at least know what's going on."  
"I'm not telling you anything, Rox-"  
"Are you like this because of Kairi? Does she have anything to do with this?"

The blue-eyed brunet stood up, in shock at his brother's question. "Wh-"  
"Sora, as I've said so, I'm your brother. YOUR TWIN brother. I may not know enough about you, but I know enough to come up with that."

The brunet sighed, and Roxas said, "Well, is she the reason?"

Sora's eyes widened in surprise. Really, who would've guessed that Roxas would've known? Was Sora going to tell him?

Maybe.

His trust in his brother was a misplaced trust...like a trust people have with old friends. He wasn't sure if Roxas would just embarass him, then just cover him up, like he usually did in Sora's eyes. Would he tell him?

"Yeah." the brunet simply. "Now, go away, Roxas."  
"Why? Aren't you gonna tell me what happened?"  
"No."  
"Please, Sora?"

"No. Leave me alone!"

Roxas's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. He then sighed, "Alright. Just to let you know, Sora...if you can't even share your problems, they'll never get fixed. Plus, how are you supposed to help others if you can't help youself?"

The blond boy then threw a notebook on Sora's bed as he stood up, and walked out. "What's this?" Sora asked from the other side of the room.

"The notes from that stupid Science class." the blue-eyed twin replied to the brunet. "You should copy them down. Oh, by the way, homework's on top of the page. Good luck."

Sora waited silently until the blond closed the door shut before he went to look at the Roxas's notes. But, when he turned to the notes, he saw Roxas's handwriting, and a more neater handwriting, replying to him.

Roxas's handwriting said, _"I dunno, Nam. She doesn't know what she did."  
_The neater handwriting, "Namine," Sora established quite nicely, responded,

_"Maybe Sora should tell her. Afterall, he's the only one who knows."  
_Sora didn't scoff, or anything. In a sense, he agreed with her. But inside, he didn't really want to. Well, he didn't really want to read this either, considering the fact that it was Kairi's _diary entry_ and this curiousity of reading things that made him act this way.  
_"That's true, but my brother's shell is harder to crack than a freakin' diamond or something. He'll NEVER tell me what's wrong."_

_"He's not gonna get anywhere...if he's not gonna share his problems, they'll never get fixed."_ True.

_"He's more of the type to help others before himself." _Roxas was trying to stand up...kind of. Or was he jsut trying to find an excuse not to help him?

_"Well, then...how are you supposed to help others, if you can't help yourself? Do you see where I'm going, Roxas?"_

For the first time since Roxas moved away to Spira, Sora trusted Roxas's words. Probably because they were backed up by Namine.

That's what he had meany by "notes from that stupid Science class".

* * *

**THIS TIME, I SHALL NOT NOT SAVE! -saves document- Well, this was kinda a filler chapter...not much storyline here besides Roxas and Kairi talking for the first time in the classroom...I guess. GOSH, if my "tone of voice" sounds angry in this here Author's note...It's because I attempted my math homework, which I kept messing up on because my teacher gives wacky instructions (It was the same one from the April Fool's joke.), like "8-12 Evens", then "15-18 All", then "20-22 All", and that totally threw me off. I mean, I get the concept of the homework (Really, stupid BOX-N-WHISKER PLOTS!! I'll never use you in the future. No wonder everyone who wasn't in Pre-Algebra hated them...GOSH!), but the problems I had to do just...got me angry. :PPP**

**So, in anger, I yelled (Because nobody's home...yay!) ";klrdnga;kdg!!", crumpled up my paper, and missed while attempting to throw it out. "YOU CAN GO SUCK MONKEY NUTS!!" I said with a scowl on my face. I should go pick that up now. Be...right...BACK!**

**Alrighty then...nupinoop296, you are up first!** Yeah, Roxas really does care, and that's because I find it rude and disrespectful if people don't listen or try to help their siblings. you're right, this kind of stuff, like chivalry and stuff doesn't like...exsist anymore! It really bugs me, because I, unlike a lot of epople that I know don't respect their siblings, 'speically the older ones. :P Here. -throws a cookie at **nupinoop296**- Thanks for reviewing! :D

**The Cute one-** YAY! Well, you kinda read some of this on AIM. (And if you people like sneak peeks, I'd be glad to give out my AIM sn, so hit me up! And ask if you'd like. :D) Actually, I'm not a fan of RoxasKairi (Sorry for you few...sorry to say, but very few RoxasKairi for raising your hopes up.), so I wouoldn't stand it either. XD Well, thanks for the review! Talk to you on AIM. :D

**darkrystalangel-** Aww, thanks! Wow, I'm glad you approve, and I was looking at your profile. And when I read that you hated Sora and Kairi, I got scared. No, really, I did. XD Well, thanks for approving! And the reivew!

**DreamlessRiver-** YAY! Thanks! I try with the characters. LAWL. It's nice to hear from you, saince I really like your "Never Turn Your Back On The Enemy" one. :DDD Thanks for the review! And please update that fic soon!

**Malcolm Yuy-** I love The Digimon Move. :D HAHA, I'd rather pair Kari up with T.K., no offense to Davis or anything (actually...I don't really like Davis as much as T.K. XD) Maybe Roxas will NEVER know...OR WILL HE?! He probably will. I dunno. LAWL. And I'm actually putting in more RoxasNamine action! (cheers!) So, I'm boiling up (brewing up, whatever!) more ideas as to where this'll be going. :DDD I hope things turn around, Sora doesn't deserve this kind of emotional torture that I'm beating on him. I think Roxas should be INDIE! HAHAHA. He should be like...universal. It's kinda how my brothers' band is (Yes, both of my brothers are in the same band. The'yre having name contreversey with another band, so anyone got any ideas?), so that'll be nice. :D Thanks the review!

**SoraLover1994-** Wow...I know. I think he was overdoing it, but it just shows how much he likes Kairi, plus the anger he has for his brother...That's what I'm trying to portray. So...yeah. Thanks for reviewing! :DDDD

**chibi blue mouse-** YEAH! -high five- SUGAR. :D Well, I have to reference to the review page to see what you wrote. LAWL. I'm bad with memory. XD I think confessing too soon with like...mess the boy up even worse. And I think this is the largest degree of pain I'll put him through. I think. I THINK!! So, there's probably no "virtual, sharp, pointy things" being thrown at me. That's what you said, btw. XD Well, this is your chapter, so Thanks for th review! :D

**Bexmar-** Unfortunately, she did write that. It's a freakin' diary. If I were to show you the pages, they're QUITE similar. LAWL. It was kinda like...When I went to New Jersey last summer , I brought my "notebook of lovesick and emo ideas" (my diary) because nobody in New Jersey would know who the people in Florida who I've liked. All over it was like "I LOVE What's-his-face" or something. XDDDD Cept with the real anme in there...and yeah. XD You'll find out why she brought her diary with her (I forgot to esplain this, so yeah.) I like update everyother day...so I'm findin that many other people updating at the same time as me quite...scary. Oh well. Thanks for the review anyways! :D

**KhCrystal-** Wow, thanks! XD Let's just...let Sora curl up in a ball of depression, and roll down a hil-JKJK! Don't worry, he'll get better! :DDD Yes, ROXAS IS TRYING TO HELP. Most likely because he's unaware of what I wrote in chapter...8! Yeah. All that stuff Sora thinks about him...XD Once again, you'll see why Kairi brought her diary along with her on the trip. Dude, if I found someone's diary, I'd be curious too. XD 'Specially if it was the guy I like's (Not that I like anyone now...I should wait till high school to worry bout that. XD)...XD Roxas and Namine's relationship is more platonic at this point. That's the kind of image I'm trying to say...and I like it too! :DDDD My brother would KILL ME if he found out you thought he looked like a Fat Bandit. XD I hope he NEVER KNOWSSSSS...maybe I should change my penname so he can't find my profile? XDDD And thanks for the review! :DDD (Oh, and btw, when you said "I wrote a ton of BS", I laughed at "BS", if you know what I mean. LAWL.)

**sheartrigger-** HEHE, I would listen to Roxas sing, considering that it's a song about one of my favourite American foods (I don't really eat this stuff everyday. I'm Filipino, so, naturally, I eat Filipino food. :D), so I'm all ears. And maybe eyes on that Mashed Potatoes. :D Jesse McCartney's not that bad! :P I love him when he's Jojo in "Horton Hears A Who", because his voice is undiscovered...and I don't recall seeing his name in the opening credits of the movie. I LOVE THAT MOVIE WITH ALL MY HEART!! So, yeah. I update every other/two days. :D Thanks for the review!

**lebrezie-** YES, I know. Superglue! RAWREG. Well, it's good that you got that sink problem fixed. It would've driven me CRAZY. :PP And school drama? PSHH! Tell me about it! It's really aggravating, especially when you're surrounded by other immature and stupid eighth graders like me! :PPPP Annoying much! GRAWRGGG. I hate it when I'm forced to multitask like that. Makes me angry. DD: Yes. Everyone's liking how I'm portraying Roxas and Namine. XD Maybe I'll pair them. Who knows? I DO! :DDDD Because of my "superior" observation skills, I can always take a real-life scene, then put it into this perspective. That's how I roll. XD Yeah. I'm actually trying to make this realistic as possible. XD Well, here was your update! Thanks for your review!

**Well, that's about it...for now. I kinda think that when I update mucho fast (like I do now...), my work can't be as great as it can. I mean, I just write till it reaches 1,000 words or more. That's my limit. LAWL. I then read the chapter before I upload, upload it, then read the story from the first chapter. From then, I get a new idea! Or so. :DDD It only works sometimes. At least...for this fic. XD**

**ALRIGHTY THEN! Uhmm...review please? And thanks for reading! (Dude, these replies were LONG! It actually reached 3,000 words! THAT'S INSANE!!)**

**butaNENG, OUT! (April 10, 2008)**


	17. Anger Management?

The brunet boy sat there, eventually copying the real science notes.

"Man, these notes are so stupid." he mumbled out loud, rolling his blue-coloured eyes. "I'll never understand these."

He heard the door open, and saw a head of spiky, golden-blond. His eyes met his blond brother's blue ones. "Hey, Sora."  
"Hey, Roxas."  
"Got the notes?"  
"Still working on it."

"They're pretty complicated, huh?"

Sora nodded.

The two shared a deafening silence...of course, excluding the writing of Sora's pen. Roxas didn't know what to say, while Sora had nothing to day. The notes were so complicated!

"Hey, Roxas?"  
The blond boy looked up at his brunet twin. "Yeah?"  
"Were you trying to tell me something with these...?" he asked him, turning the pages to the one where both Namine and Roxas were writing.

"Oh...Sora, I told you already. I tried getting the message to you, but you-"  
"If you'd like..." Sora interrupted, his eyes lowering. "I can tell you."  
"What..."

"Do you wanna know, or not?" the brunet asked angrily. "I'm giving you one chance. This is the only time I'm willing to tell you, Roxas."  
"Does this mean...you trust me?"  
"..." Sora remained silent.

"Alright, then." Roxas began. He sat on the bed, cross-legged. "Begin, dear brother."

The marron-haired boy just sighed in frustration. "How do I begin this..."  
"Well?" Roxas was kinda getting inpatient.  
Sora's cerulean eyes wandered the room. Oh, why did he have to mention that? Did he NOT know this was one of the hardest things to do?

"Kairilikesyou." he spat out. Roxas raised up a brow.

"What?"  
"Kairi. Likes. You. You. Are. Roxas. Kairi. Likes. Roxas."  
"I know, I'm Roxas." Roxas let out a chuckle. "But...K-Kairi likes...me?"  
Sora's frustrated expression softened. "Yes."

He turned away, probably back to the notes. Roxas could hear Sora turning the pages; crimps in the notebook pages resembled that quite well.

"Oh." Roxas's dumbfounded endeavor made way to his face, but Sora did not see. He just continued to write the notes down. "Did she tell you? She could've been lying."  
"I...I read her diary."  
"...What the hell?" Obviously, Roxas didn't get it.  
"It was on accident! I didn't mean to! Now, I know Karma's really got-"

"Wait! Explain how you managed to do that...her _diary_?!" Roxas almost shrieked at his brother. "Tell me!"  
"It was in her bag. I got curious. That's all."  
Roxas's blue-coloured eyes were wide in surprise. "She let you in her bag?! Man...she's CARELESS!"  
"It was my fault!"  
"I don't care if it is, or not! Who brings a diary on a field trip?!"

"Apparently...Kairi." Sora said as Roxas stood up. He eyed his brother once.  
"You done with those?"  
"Oh...yeah." he said, closing the notebook gently, then handing it to the blond. "But, Roxas."  
"Hmm?"  
"Don't tell anyone about that."

Roxas nodded. "Of course. I won't." he flashed a grin at him.  
Sora smiled back. "Thanks, Roxas."

"No problem."

"You've gotta be KIDDING ME! That's insane!" Namine 'freaked out' at what Roxas said. She almost spilled her milk.

Okay, now hold up. We all know, you're like "But...Roxas said he wouldn't tell anyone!". Yeah. Roxas said that. But, as a lot of people say, "What they don't know don't hurt, right?", and it's not like Namine will talk to Sora anytime soon.

Afterall, he's just trying to help him.

"That's exactly what I thought too..." Roxas mumbled. "I have to straighten this out."  
"With Kairi? Shouldn't Sora do that? It's his...crush. Or whatever."  
"I think he should. It might be too awkward for him, though." the blue-eyed blond made a pondering face, and crossed his arms across his chest. "Afterall, he's not experienced with girls..."

Namine laughed. "That's mean."  
"Ah, but 'tis true."  
"I don't wanna agree with you, because he's your brother."

"Well...The thing that gets me upset is that I don't like Kairi anymore." Roxas blurted out, but showed no evidence of regret or question.  
Namine raised a brow. "You don't?"  
"No."  
"Then...who do you like?"

He blushed in embarrassment. "J-Just someone back in Spira."  
"Really?" Her eyes were wide with curiosity. "That's quite understandable. It's somewhat the same with Seifer and I."  
"You...You like Seifer?"

"Actually, it started out all weird. I liked him, he 'liked' me. This was back in fifth grade, anyways. We got 'together' in seventh. But he's a total jerk, always was. So I stopped seeing him. He was just using me to get better at school...y'know, his parents and all."  
"Wow...I would've never guessed. I just thought he was a jerk trying to get your answers."  
"That's exactly what he is." she said, bluntly, rolling her eyes.  
"So, you never answered my question, Nam." he said. "You like Seifer?"

She sighed. "Not really, but you know what they say, 'You never stop loving your first love.'."

Roxas sighed. "I should go straightening things out with Kairi. See ya." He stood up, hands in his pockets, and his azure eyes wandering around the room.

"And then, I-" Roxas poked Kairi's shoulder. "Hey, Roxas."  
"I need to talk. It's important."  
"Is it about Sora?"  
Roxas nodded a look of uncertainty on his face. "Please?"

Kairi was hesitant. "Can I talk to you another time?"  
"I think now's your best bet. I'm gonna forget sooner or later."  
The redhead remained silent, then, "Alright."

"Sora told me that you liked me, which that I know, is NOT true." Roxas began, crossing his arms. " You know that. I know you like Sora. All you do is talk about him. Quite obvious, really."  
"I do...but how'd he come up with me liking y-"  
"He said that he read your diary..." he murmured as Kairi's eyes widened in surprise.

"HOLY SHIZZNIT!" she bellowed in complete shock. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"  
Roxas flinched as she creamed at him. Damn, she was loud. "I'm not lying, Kairi."  
"No, it-it's not that." she said. Kairi then sat down, and covered her face as if she were crying. "Why'd I do that..."

"I think it was Sora's fau-"  
"It's not his fault. It's mine."  
"But-"  
"Damn...I'm so CARELESS!" She slammed a fist onto a table nearby. Blue-coloured eyes of the blond widened in surprise as everyone looked their way. "Sorry," they said simultaneously, their faces red with embarassment.  
The blond turned back to Kairi, then began. "What the-"  
"Thanks, Roxas."

Boy, right about now, Roxas was confused. "What, why?"  
"For telling me, duh." she said, with a wink. "Now I know the problem. I'm gonna tell Sora-"  
"Don't. Tell. Sora." he hissed. "He's gonna KILL me!"  
"Then...how am I supposed to talk to him?"

"...I'll get back to you on that. For now, let's just wait." Roxas said. "See ya later."  
"Alright...thanks, Roxas."  
"No problem."

Kairi made her way back to her lunch table, who overheard their conversation. "You like SORA?!" Selphie asked with surprise. Some people looked at her, but turned away in uninterest.  
"Shut up, Selphie." she growled at the green-eyed girl.  
"But why'd you bring the diary?" she asked.  
"Because...my Mom forced me to bring it, y'know, to 'control my actions and not make things a living punching bag', or something along those lines."  
"Dude...you're Mom's desperate to keep you under control." Selphie rolled her eyes.

"I HATE Anger Management." Kairi mumbled under her breath. "It ruins EVERYONE's life."

**

* * *

  
There is is...Chapter 17 (Spell-checked.)! :DDD I did this quite quick. XD One morning, like one hour or something. I think it's pretty good for a nice sixty minutes. Y'know, I'm telling you now, I'm making a sequel. :D I'm thinking of a title (based off of songs), like "A Drop In The Ocean"...that's a good song. By Ron Pope, go look it up! Or maybe "You're The Reason I Come Home"'s a good song...and a nice title, but that's not important (OR IS IT ZOMG?!).**

**I'm mostly for "A Drop In The Ocean". You should go to his myspace page; Ron Pope's songs are pretty good. :DDD**

**Well, here are the review replies?**

**nupinoop296-** Roxas IS a GOOD brother. He's gotta help himself. Seriously...like totally. You're right. I guess he's not stable? xD DUDE, I WANTS A SORA PLUSHIE ALSO!! I mean...I love his hair. But it's like the HARDEST THING IN THE WORLD TO DRAW!! Cept The Grand Canyon...Or Roxas's hair. D: Oh well. I hope you enjoyed that cookie. :D And congrats on getting first review! So, thanks for reviewing...the FIRST REVIEW!! :DDDD

**Malcolm Yuy-** Okay, so let's say 3,000 words is a walk in the park. For me, it's the same instance...just a very DIFFICULT walk in the park. Like, with a broken leg, for a sprained ankle, along those lines. That's 3,000 words a chapter for me. D: YES, more ROXASNAMINE ACTION!! -w00tw00t- Namine's being a nice girl...she MIGHT be liking him THAT way, but Roxas...eh. Not sure about him, either. I don't know anything about my story, do I? And I'm the one writing it...that's pathetic. D: His situation...SUCKS. Yes, you're right. But I promise it'll turn out okay...OR WILL IT?! (Gosh, I've gotta stop doing that...I've got someone to blame for that.) Yeah...hope the "Science notes" helped him...THEY DID! :DDD And that's going perfectly according to plan (See, I know something about my story.) And you're not crazy. I'm the same, exact way with that. :P That's why I don't like...believe anyone when they tell me someone likes me. I've got a few pranks pulled on me. Makes me angry. D:. But they're kinda like brothers, so I think Kairi would KINDA believe. I've gotta plan for this scenario (sp?). :D I HATE BOX AND WHISKER PLOTS! That's the last I'll say about that. I don't really do that...pace them. Like, usually I would, but recently, I don't feel like being patient like that because I'll end up forgetting. Or I'd think I post it, delete it, and it won't be so good (I work with the Edit/Preview Document, not a Word one. I don't want people going through the computer to see what I'm writing. I'm really paranoid like that. Make Roxas universal, because that'll get him more fans. :D Is he gonna be a solo artist? Or...Alrightyy then. Thanks for the review! And I'm sure to have a great SPRING BREAK. :DDDD Yeah, I'm on Spring Break only now. XD Thanks for the review!

**lebrezie-** Hey, at least you try, right? XD All I care is that you review! Makes me equally as happy. :DDD Don't worry. No...I don't think that Kairi was saying that to Roxas...I think she actually wants to apologize to SORA. :D I think. At least. ... Anyways. He kinda did, I just never emphasized it as much. I KNEW I forgot something...darn. Yes, I'm considering them to be a pairing. Not sure if you'll get your hopes up or not (Okay, I take that back, you're OBVIOUSLY raising your hopes)...but whatever. :D I love that couple too. :) Drama sucks...My kinda (dramatic) Middle School is REATRDED! I mean, for the people in it, it's like their MAIN CONCERN! But the people around are like "Dude, get a life." That's me. But, it's my last year. I guess High School's is probably worse...which might make it less retarded. Example drama: Some kid likes this girl and the girl insists that she doesn't like him, and this one girl that's playing "playful revenge" is getting revenge on her by going out with the guy, and the girl that likes the boy doesn't like him anymore, so it's really stupid. The girl that liked the boy was getting all emotional and crap. The same girl that was getting "revenge" went out with the guy I liked in sixth grade, but I just shrugged it off, but this girl that "likes" the guy DOESN'T! Mkes me angry. D: And that's typical "My School Drama", or something along those lines. People at my school are like "i dnt lyke drama", but they end up being the most stupidly, at-the-top-of-the-peak, STUPIDLY dramatic! RAWRG. Ahem. Well, thanks for the review! :DD

**KhCrystal-** Hehe, thanks. :D They're like 1,000 words. It's weird. xD The words of wisdom are actually transmitted to Sora from Namine through Roxas. It's kinda weird. D: But that's reality? I guess. XD Yes, Kairi knows. XD So, you kinda got the answer to that in the chapter, so THAT'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD. :DDDDD Intriguing it is. :D Thanks! And also...Thanks for the review! :DD

**-phew- That was hard work. Well, we had "Field Day" at our school yesterday. :D And it's kinda like a free day, like you have an hour and a half outside where there're games and bounce houses (one of them was Spiderman!), and dunk tank and...drinks! :D You get the gist of it. It was really cool, and I finally had a good conversation with one of my good friends for more then five minutes! Isn't that GREAT?! I think so. :D And yeah.**

**I got to leave school early, and go back to the place where we had the retreat to listen to a Motivational Speaker (He's REALLY GOOD! I was NOT bored at all. :D), and MAN, ALL MY QUESTIONS ARE ANSWERED! AND MORE! It was REALLY informative. :D**

**Well, I'm hungry, and it's not a good time of the month right now. Not feeling so hot. LAWL. Well, thanks for reading!**

**And...please, review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE...**

**Or I won't consider Roxas and Namine as a pairing. I WILL NEVER IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!! And to makes things worse...NEITHER SORA OR KAIRI!! I'M NOT GONNA CONSIDER THEM AT ALLL!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA...**

**See what I mean by "not a good time of the month right now"? Stupid mood swings. Don't worry, I'm just going crazy. I'm considering all pairings, actually. XD**

**So, please, review. Thanks.**

**butaNENG, OUT! (April 12, 2008)**


	18. Diary Entry Three: Great

Entry 217. April 13th.

I can't **believe** myself. And I can't believe _you_.

It's because of **y o u a n d m e **, that I've ruined _t h e g r e a t e s t f r i e n d s h i p I ' v e e v e r h a d _.

Aren't we _great_? I think so -rolls eyes- I feel like **worthless...crap right now**!

Now, _he doesn't talk to me._

Nice intro this time, huh? Well, a few weeks ago, it was the Field Trip. I _was_ gonna write, but I was too tired. :P So, Sora and I were just having the time of our lives, walking around...what was it, Museum Village? Yeah, that it was. Well, we made retarded-looking candles, and he spilled mustard on my shirt.

**Let me elaborate with that.**

So, I said "Hey. Sora, I'm hungry." And he replied.

"Alright, we'll get something to eat." with that adorable, goofy smile on his face! It made me wanna _melt_! And so, we got some hot dogs...or something like that. Wow, I feel stupid for not remembering! Anyways, we were talking about how before I was cautious about getting some kinda condiment all over my shirt. Ketchup.

Apparently, I said "mustard", he corrected me. Then, it turns out; Sora tripped and spilled mustard all over my shirt.

GREAT.

I'm so _smart _for bringing extra clothes. :D

So,** we just had a blast**! I mean, we listened to my iPod on the way home, and I leaned on him, and everything! Probably the most CLICHE field trip between two friends. When, of course, one's in love with the other.

Me in love with Sora. Of course, he didn't know that. I'm not sure how he felt then, but-WAIT! Let me explain, _please_!

After that...well, I fell asleep on the bus back to the school (_I fell asleep like I fell back in love with him_! Screw Roxas. LAWL.), and Sora was acting somewhat...colder or callous...er toward me. I was like "WHAT?!" but I didn't mind, He was probably just tired from the amazingly, awesome trip we had!

Turns out, the next day, he **wasn't** so ecstatic to see **me**. I mean, I wanted to see him come up to me, all happy, and us talking about the trip and _everything_! Gosh...I felt really bad. I asked him one day, "Did I do something?"  
"No, Kairi, you didn't do anything," he'd reply to me. And walk away. He'd walk away...man, I really wondered what I did. Cuz I knew I did _something..._

Then, I stopped talking to him. Sure, I mean, I'd take half of the glances I regularly take a day toward Sora, but did _he_ look at _me_? No, I guess not. He was probably mad at me. Of course, that was what I WAS thinking.

So, probably a few days ago...or was it today? Nah, it was like on Wednesday. Roxas came up to me. He was giving me a look of anger or something, but I'll tell you I felt **intimidated**. Alrighty then, back on track. He asks me to talk to before Math started. I agree, and then he asked me about Sora. Apparently, he didn't know. So, I told him that I don't know what happened. He was like a freakin' **detective**! Like...giving me this...suspicious look. It crept me out.

I saw walk over to Namine. Hmm...I guess he's become good friends with her. I think there's _something_-_something_ going on between those two, if you know what I mean-AHEM! I shall continue to tell you as to how I hate you right now, Diary.

I'm getting ahead of myself. **He told me that he suspected me as the culprit for Sora's strangely-emitted behaviour.** I didn't know what he was talking about...until Roxas told me that...

**Sora LOVES ME.  
**(.If I could make that bigger, I _WOULD_.)

At least Roxas said so. I mean, I'm not the type to believe anyone that says something like that. Really. And I believed him. Just the tone of his voice was just...it just shouted "I'M TELLING THE TRUTH, BITCH!"

So, aside from his voice cursing at me, I thought long and hard about it. "What could've I possible done to screw Sora up like this?" I asked. For that whole day, I just couldn't figure **anything** out...I wasn't ignoring him, or talking about him, or anything! Maybe **he overheard me denying the fact that I liked him**? It's not like him to just_...freak out_ over me saying "no." to a little joke. A banter. That's not Sora _I_ know...

No, it's not.

Roxas said_ it was the truth_. "Anything that you do, anything that you say, the _littlest_ things affect my brother." he told me, sternly. Man, I felt like I just USED his brother. And I did **NOT**! I didn't even know what I did! I wished that Sora would tell me, so I could fix this mess that I possibly caused.

I decided to talk to Roxas about it at lunch. Well, more like** I tried apologizing**. But he just gave me a cold shoulder, and said "Why're you telling me? You should tell him."

I couldn't agree with him more, but with the situation that I'm in right now (And the crux of it all, which I'm about to explain) is coming right up.

"Fortunately", Roxas approached me, during the lunch yesterday while I was talking with Selphie and all of them. It, obviously, was about **Sora**. I knew, I didn't wanna talk to him that time, but he insisted with his **"I'm gonna forget." excuse.**

He told me that Sora said that I liked him. No, Roxas, I _did_. I _don't anymore_. And he told me that "I know that's not true, because** I know you like Sora**." Slick guy, slick guy. Quite **_observant_**. Hmmm...Makes me wonder how he suddenly became so...**sharp**. I mean, he's been hanging around Namine, but yeah...

I asked him how Sora came up with that, and Roxas said that he read YOU, DIARY. HE READ YOU. **THAT's why I HATE you!**

-Insert **angry scribbles** in here-

So, I was like "HOLY SHIZZNIT!" And I just...I couldn't believe it. Why'd I bring you along, I'll **never** know. Mom _DID_ tell me to bring it. At least** I didn't punch anything**, but you know...It wasn't Sora's fault. I mean, I told him he could get whatever he liked. He, apparently, likes my diary, you, Diary.

And he read the lastest entry. With the party Mom threw. With** ROXAS**. And at the time Sora read it, I didn't LIKE ROXAS anymore!

I told Roxas, "Thanks, now _I'm gonna go fix the problem_!"

But he stopped me. I wondered why. "Don't tell him! He'll_ kill_ me!"

In absolute conclusion, I say, **I'm stuck, wanting to talk to Sora, but knowing no way how.**

**Great.**

Your friend (and owner)  
**_Kairi._**

**

* * *

**

(I love you guys SO much, that I'm updating even FASTER! LKSNEFLE!!)

**This chapter in total without the author's note is: one thousand, two hundred and thirty-four words.**

**I find that absoLUtely fanTANbulous! :DDDD (I kinda borrowed that from "Dear Dumb Journal Thing I Have To Write In" by Wrath Neko Hime. I just wanted to mention that, because I found that hilarious.**

**Anyways, I COULD move on to your review replies, but..MEH, I shall!**

**darkrystalangel-** Aww, nice idiom use! I feel uber awesome thanks to you! "Head over heels"...I used that in a summary of one of my other fics (not published), "Affinity". You can go read that summary on my profile, if you'd like. When this story's done (WHEN, I TELL YOU NOT!), I'm gonna put up a poll as to which story people wanna see next. And I can't agree more with Kairi. Because Anger Management RUINS EVERYONE'S LIFE. There's a perfectly...quite unrealistic scenario of that idea. Well, thanks for the review! :DDDD

**nupinoop296-** Yeah, Roxy told. BLABBERMOUTH! XP Kairi couldn't see that Sora liked her because she was blinded by her own love of Sora to actually see his feelings back to her-I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I think the metaphor goes along those lines. Like...yeah. I think you know what I'm talking about. I hope you do, or else this reply's just totally un-useful. :D Oh well. Sora's hair is evil, but Roxas's is even EVILER! I find Sora's hair A TON LOT EASIER than Roxas's. Even if it's more flamboyant, I find it easier...Don't ask. I'm just weird like that. I drew little chibi-versions of Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas and Namine during Science class the other day. I drew Kairi first, then Sora. So, I think Sora's hair's easier. :D Thanks for the review!

**Malcolm Yuy-** Okay. Fine. I'm considering them, okay?! HAPPY NOW, SIR?! Anyways, I think Roxas is a TOTAL IDIOT. Really, I think he is. And that same, exact Anger Management is ruining Kairi's life. It's sad. At least, now it is. Just wait till she hits Mid-Life Crisis. LAWL. Well, that...that one girl. Oh. I didn't know. Maybe you told me, and I forgot? Or...yeah. People get mad at me for forgetting things, but the weird thing is, I'm the best memorizer out of my friends. It's so weird, like I can remember what I wore on the first day of school in sixth grade, seventh, and eighth. I can remember what I wore for picture day(s), and the last days of school. JAENDFALKSDF!! I don't understand myself. But anyways, YAY! Roxas will get more fans! (Add me to his "Fangirl list"!! PLEASE!) HAHA. Well, if I could, I'll be cheering you on with your "problems", so GO **MALCOLM YUY!!** :DD Thanks for the review, anyways!

**KhCrystal-** Thanks! And yes, Kairi likes Sora! S-O-R-A!! Got it memorized? (I do! Now commit THAT to memory, Axel!) And I hoped someone would catch that and mention that in a review. Yes, Roxas is telling the readers that he-AHEM. You know what I'm talking about. LAWL. I'm not gonna spoil it...it'll eventually be made known. in this story! :DDD Sora and Kairi...yes! XD I love that pairing. But the story must go on, therefore, adding "unexpected" plot twists and extremely weird storyline. That's how I roll. :D I dont' like it when people can predict my stories...I mean, it's like you don't even HAVE to read it to know what's gonna happen. XD And "A Drop in the Ocean"'s...an awesome title! Just that I was gonna write a story about...GAH! I should put the summary for the story on the profile of mine's, but I already planned the sequel for it, so I can't have two with the same name. Pretty redundant. D: I could send you the summary on MySpace or something. :P So...yeah. :D Thanks for the review!

**lebrezie-** Like, of course! Spiderman bounce house...I didn't get to go in that one! How lame is that? I went in the one next to it. You should've seen it, my friends and I were just walking around (Okay, I was more of running around like I was some sort of drunk chicken...), and then we look at the Spiderman bounce house, and it's all fallen over to one side...it found it HILARIOUS. Anyways, to the reply. Oh, I totally agree with you on the "freshman" statement, considering that it's somewhat similar to the middle school scenario. :P But I hated sixth grade, so it's all good? XD I hope high school's better. IT BETTER BE! D: The issue's not worked out completely yet...YET! It will be? I guess. XD And it's "Spira", not "Syria". I think Syria was like...pre-Jesus time. If not, it fell apart around Jesus's time. So, that's like the Middle East now. Once again, I say that I hoped someone would catch that and mention that. It had to be my fourth reviewer for this chapter who mentioned it.. LAWL. Kinda delayed? XD YEAH! SEA-SALT ICE CREAM!! I found that hilarious. XDDD You'll see...Well, thanks for the review! :DD

**sheartrigger-** -nods happily- Ako full-Filipino! Bakit? Anyways. Yeah, Mommy and Mommy's family calls me "Neng", so I guessed I should use it. I've really grown attached to the name since my Lolo (grandfather, if you're not Filipino, I really don't know...) passed in 'o6. I used to be totally ashamed of the name he let me use, but now, I'm totally proud of it! I'm so proud, I got one of my teachers this year to call me Neng. :DDD Awwe, thanks! Yeah, I think everyone's a total blabbermouth. That's somewhat more realistic, but in a sense, it's totally cliche. :PP That's just in my opinion, though. I just think in totally different ways, so I'm like five people at once. It's scary to be me. Don't wish you were me. Life's great and all, but you think too much when you're me. LAWL. Don't' worry, I'll add some kept secrets in this story for SURE. :DDD Thanks for reviewing!

**rawr, eat more apples-** Oh, yeah. I totally didn't consider that. XD Thanks for pointing that out. :D I'm not exactly a Yaoi-fangirl, I mean, I read the stuff, but I'm not totally obsessed, because I'm actually against homosexuality Kinda? Ish. Like, it's not like I HATE gays and lesbians, but I'm just not the type to write about it and talk about it. You're probably thinking, "Why does she even bother reading them?" Well, I'll tell you. They're HILARIOUS! I LOVE a good laugh, so anything that's HILARIOUS, is gonna be read by me. Or, if it hasn't yet, I'll eventually get to it. XD But then again, it's possible for Roxas to go gay at this point. XD Sora, no. Roxas, yes. But I wont' do that, because we all know that he's in love with -AL'SKDNF'ALKDSF-!! So, yeah. Thanks for the review! You're a new one! :DDD

**That's about it. Daang, I had some REALLY good stories to tell you guys right here. I found them-OH! I just remembered one!**

**Well, last night, as you may all know, I LOVE "Naruto". But, as many of you may NOT know, I don't watch the English dub as much as the Japanese. I actually don't watch too much "Naruto" anymore. But my brother and I sat down last night to watch some "Naruto" on Toonami (is it even Toonami anymore?!). And ZOMG, it was HILARIOUS. It's the one with Raiga and the Curry of Life. That arc just ended with the episodes last night.**

**So, we were just watching it, y'know? And I had to explain everything to my brother, so it wasn't COMPLETELY fun. But my brother got a glimpse of DRUNKEN FIST LEE!! BUAHAHAHA. But before that, Lee was fighting Raiga, and he fell. So, he's there, laying on the rocks...completely, cartooningly FLAT! And TenTen's trying to rush over to the commotion, when she just runs last him. All we're looking at at this point it Lee, and my brother and I are CRACKING UP! It was just HILARIOUS! And another part was when Lee BECAME Drunken Fist Lee...he was all Cartoony and everything, and he just totally PWNED Raiga. So...Ranmaru became part of Shansho's "family", and making the Curry of Life...oh, gosh. You should go watch those episodes. There was a two-episode showing. The second one was "Run! The Curry Of Life!" I don't' remember the first, so look for the one before that, then watch the second one.**

**Or watch that whole arc if you'd like. It's just HILARIOUS! LAWL.**

**Well, I'm tired. XD So, butaNENG, OUT! (April 13, 2008)**


	19. Lookin' to see a Shooting Star?

We arrive at the scene of a brunet boy, sitting on a rooftop, staring at the stars. We could see an open roof-window; the curtain blowing at the draft.

His cerulean-coloured eyes stared up at the dark, almost indigo sky. The illuminating, miniscule "dots" in the sky, a.k.a., the stars shimmered down on him, as if it were in pity.

The brunet boy sighed, and continued to watch the beautiful scenery. But, he didn't feel as beautiful. He was still a little…_tad_ bit depressed about Kairi.

"You've gotta help yourself, Sora!"he'd tell himself in his paranoid mind. Did he believe them? He did.

But it took a _lot_ out of Sora to attempt to be happy again; Normal. The brunet boy sighed in frustration, and laid his back on the roof, staring out into the abyss of numerous, twinkling stars.

Gosh…did those shimmering stars remind him of Kairi's alluring, azure eyes. Every time Sora'd try to look somewhere else, nothing could yank his endless thoughts away from the maroon-haired girl. Nothing would work; everything reminded him of Kairi.

"I've gotta get over Kairi," he told himself, bitterly, "She likes Roxas, there's no point in competing with my _own brother_." He sighed. "He's always the one with the girls, anyways."

Sora gasped as he heard bumps downstairs. In concern, he walked over to the window, and looked down, only to see Roxas about to climb up.  
Speak of the Devil.  
The brunet just chuckled. "Need help there, buddy?"  
"Nah, I'm fine, Sora." he said as he succeed on getting on the rooftop. "Mom was talking about something."  
"Ah."

Roxas then sat down, "Sky's nice tonight, huh?" he asked, a smile on his own face. Sora was a little bit shocked that his own brother would talk to him like _this_. Was it something..._important_ he wanted to talk about?  
"Yeah." the marron-haired boy managed, then he sighed.  
"Lookin' to see a shooting star?"  
"...'shooting star'?"  
"Sora! Don't tell me that you don't know about shooting stars!"

"I do!" he replied in protest. "I just had to make sure of what you're saying."

Well, Roxas just grinned. "Maybe one of those can get you outta this mess." the blond chuckled. Sora just rolled his cerulean-coloured eyes at his brother. "After all, you could just make a wish, and legend says it's true."  
"...Can't you just pray to God for that kinda stuff, Roxas?"  
"Uhmm...well, you can do that. But this is more fun." he smiled. "I'm sure God doesn't mind...he probably hears these wishes, anyways."

"I...guess." Sora turned away from his brother, and stared up back at the sky.  
"Hey, Sora?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you still...y'know, depressed about Kairi?" he asked in curiosity. In truth, right then and there, he regretted asking the question as he noted Sora's silence.

"If it makes my feel any better, Sora...I don't like Kairi."

Sora's blue eyes widened. "...What?!" The thoughts in his mind; "How can you NOT like Kairi?!"  
"I don't like Kairi. Sure, I _did_, but I don't anymore."  
"Uhmm...Are you okay, Roxas?" Sora asked his twin, but the blond boy just flashed a look of guilt towards him.

"Sora, I'd like to...apologize." he whispered. "I know, I've been a total asshole recently about Kairi. Picking on you and stuff. And for everything in the past. I didn't mean to screw you over sometimes like that, Sora." he blurted out. But instead of looking down as if asking for his pity, he looked up at the stars.

Roxas wanted a reply, obviously, but didn't get one. He spotted Sora's knees up to his chin, and he head resting on his legs; a pose that showed Sora's insecurity. His blond brother sighed, then continued.

"Hey! Sonna ni utsumuite bakari icha  
Mieru mono mo mienaku naru kara sora miagete keep your head up!!  
Hey! "Miageta sora ni ima, nani wo omou?"  
Itsuka kirameku ano hoshi no you ni... I wanna shine!"

He seranaded; falsetto as Sora just looked at him with confused, wide blue eyes.

"What was that?" he asked in confusion.  
"Just a...tune Namine taught me." Roxas answered happily.  
"Can you translate that to English? Or Al Bhed, at least?"  
Roxas laughed. "It means 'Hey! If you keep hanging your head like that You won't even be able to see the things you can see. Look up at the sky, keep your head up! Hey! 'What do you think of the sky you see?' Someday, like that shining star, I wanna shine!'."

"...Do I need blackmail to get you to spill that you like Namine?" Sora asked him, a grin on his face.  
Roxas's eyes widened...but then, they shrunk a little as he plastered a smile. "No, you don't. You're not as much as an asshole as I am."  
"Ah, true." Sora laughed.

But their eyes widened as they noticed something shoot in the sky. They both stood up, and exclaimed, "A shooting star!" while pointing at the illuminating flying "star". They both stared in awe as that comet flashed in front of their eyes. The air was silent as the two twins mutely made their wishes mentally.

"If only I could tell her..."

From down below, Rikku held a look of ecstasy, and decided to check up on her twins after being out. Her emerald-coloured eyes spotted the open window.

She smiled, "Looks like my boys finally got some bonding time after two years of being together." she giggled, then walked out of the room, and walked down the stairs, that grin still stuck to her face. She combed a hand through her long, blonde-coloured hair, then sat down on the couch.

Her eyes stared at a lusciously beautiful, diamon ring on her left-ring finger. A smile soon appeared on her face, but it quickly faded, as she made her way back near the staircase.

"Sora! Roxas!" she called, "I'm home!"

The two boys on the rooftop gasped, "When'd she get here?"  
"Sora? Roxas?" she called again, acting as if she didn't know what was going on. "Where are you guys?"  
"We're coming, Mom!" Roxas called from above. He was about to jump through the window back down, but Sora accidentally pushed him, thus leading to the blond falling, and a very, VERY apparent "THUMP!".

"Yeah?" Sora asked, walking over towards the stairs. "Oh, when'd you get home?"  
"Just now," she sighed as he placed her purse on the kitched counter. "How'd you do without me?"  
"Just FINE!" Roxas proclaimed, with happiness; insert thumbs up here. "Me and Sora were just talking. Y'know, the whole 'Brotherly-bonding time' kinda thing!"  
"Roxas, it's 'Sora and I', not-"  
"Oh, that's GREAT!" RIkku cheered, interrupting her son.

The twins raised a brow at their mother.  
"Alrighty then," Roxas said, "Well, I'll be continuing my homework, so-"

"Wait!" she said as Roxas whirled back around.  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
"Guys, I have an announcement."

Their eyes stared in wonder as Rikku cleared her throat. A beam of joy spread itself across her face. She flashed her left hand towards Sora and Roxas.

"Gippal and I are getting married!"

**

* * *

**

I ripped off a few things...Well, I got inspiration from "Nagareboshi" by HOME MADE KAZOKU. This song is where the Japanese lyrics were from. I know, I know, you people who read my other fics know what I mean...y'know, the shooting star concept with the pretty sky. So unoriginal. LAWL.

Anyways.

BUAHAHA. Evil I am. Cliffhanger, I give you. LAWL. You guys HATE me, don't you? Well, at least you know.

**Part two of my evil, malicious plan of this storyline/plot is in progress. :DDD I hope you liked that. XDD**

**So, my friends (and probably regular reviewers), let's get on with the replies, shall we? I mean, that's probaby why most of you regularly review, right? LAWL...jk. I hope. Oh well, don't matter to me. :DDD**

**lebrezie-** -crickets chirp-...my friend, have you ever heard the phrase of "DO NOT EVER TRUST AN EIGHTH GRADER WITH ANYTHING!!"? Well, phrases and rules and all that jazz apply to the fanfiction world as well. So, if you haven't heard of it before, I'm telling you now, "Do not ever trust and eighth grader with anything.". So, let's continue. Well, I would take your suggestion if I didn't have a set storyline...but I WILL use that in the sequel, no doubt. It really, REALLY inspires me. :DDD Seriously, I'll give you a shout out when the time comes. But that was an interesting sharing on how you found inspiration as to that idea. LAWL. Well, thanks for the review!!

**nupinoop296-** Oh, y'know, I'm behind this here computer, shouting the same exact thing...but the funny thing is, that it's the HARDEST THING A HUMAN CAN DO. Least in my opinion...to apologize. Kinda like that one One Republic song, "IT'S TOO LAAAAAAATEE!!" I LOVE that song, y'know? XDD I mean, I think it's hard, even if I do it often. TEEHEE. xD Love is REALLY BLINDING. I like to think so. :D So...yeah. Thanks for the review!!

**heartbrokensora-** Gosh, I really LOVE your compliments. This is a review for each chapter that you reviewed, so yeah. Just in case you're wondering. XD I feel really good about my writing now. I was hoping that you were gonna review this, but now that you're here, YAY! Wait...this story made you stay up ALL NIGHT?! GOSH, I'm complaining! My story's not that good! Geez, get some SLEEP! That's not good. Your metabolism slows down, your sleep pattern messes up, you get pimples, EWWW!! Not good. So, get some sleep, gosh. And I really like candy. I mean, I like this story too, but still...geez. LAWL. Wow, you care for this story. Makes me feel uber awesome! And WOW! You were jittery in SCHOOL?! Oh, man, I'm freakin' out! OHmYOHMY...XDDD I'm just absolutely flattered at your comments and sq'fkansgf!! Thanks for reviewing! I think you're the reason my review count just went to almost one hundred! congrats on that! :D

**rawr, eat more apples-**LAWL...they did just get pwned by a book. PATHETIC. AHAHAHA. Man, you're like me, "Mom, I'm too lazy to clean my floor!", or "Man, I'm feeling so lazy thaaaaaahhh..." I'm a lazy person. But that's okay. Writing kinda makes you not as lazy, by BEING LAZY! It's great. :DDD Yeah, it was kinda short, only because it was a diary entry. Took me longer to write than to read. D: And as for the Yaoi issue...Kairi's NOT gonna be raped by a FAT KID! She's probably gonna stay single because Sora's not with her...or maybe she's the one who's raping the fat kid. LAWL, that's mean. I donm't support most gay couples. Cept AkuRoku...I mean, Roxas either goes with Namine, Olette, or Axel. Mostly for RoxasNamine, I am. But there's a slight chance he'll go gay...Well, thanks for the review!! :DD

**Madi306-** OMG! If I were you, I'd probably be squealing. LAWL. XDDD Because I'm a SoKai freak as well, XD -in singsong- KAIRI LOOOVES SOOOORA! KAIRI LOOOVES SOOORA! LAWL. Thanks for reviewing!! :DDD

**The Cute one-** She's kinda weird, but she kinda fell back in love with him during the Field Trip. And I think she kinda made up her mind already. SHE LOVES SORAAAAA!! I support that couple with all intent and will of mines. I LOVE them. HAHA. Thanks for the review!

**Malcolm Yuy-** I know...I HATE IT when things go wrong. Especially my documents on here...like when I accidentally press 'backspace', and it goes back on the webpage...and then I HAVE TO WRITE EVERYTHING OVER NOT COOL!! DDDDDDD: Yeah, I kinda wonder about Kairi too, because I didn't say anything in this chapter, so that means I don't know...I'm weird. It'll be AWKWARDDDDDDD. Man, I do NOT wanna Saturday night job. That sucks...I like watching Naruto, just don't as much. XD So, I end up missing it anyways. Gawd, I LOVE LEEEE. Specially when he's DRUNK! He's like "Hey, howzzit going?" all slurred and everything. And I forgot to say that when Raiga got pissed off at Naruto for saying stuff about Ranmaru, he's like "I'm tired of all your -SILENCE-, you little brat!" and it was SOOO hilarious, because we had CC (closed captioning) on, and it said "crap", so I was just...laughing OUT LOUD! LAWLAWLAWL. Well, thanks for the review!!

**chibi blue mouse-** GASP BACK! I hope they get things patched up. Probably, they will. Not saying they will, but probably will, knowing me. I can't stand TOO sad endings. XDDDD OOOh...what a bargain? Or...what a demmand! Aklsjnfakldgg!! I'll see what I can do. XDD Thanks for the review!! :D

**KhCrystal-** Hehe...yeah. Thanks! Uhmm...well, it kinda seemed that Kairi didn't really care about Sora, so, since she really DOES, I think I should heavily emphasize, and story-tell all of you that she DOES, in fact, CARE. :D Quite simple, really. XD But she is KINDA stuck. Don't worry, it won't last like this forever! XD Hehe, well, thanks for the review!! :DDD

**WOAH. That's about it for chapter...19? Wow, I'm pathetic. I'm feeling kinda lazy right now, so I'll just not capitalize anything from now on.  
there. that's better. XD well, except those smilies. because they're special like that.**

**anyways, the update on my life. XD i'm on spring break right now...that is, until sunday comes along...i think i'll be updating kinda faster (if i'm not updating fast enough...woah.) since i've got this whole week offa school. lawl. well, side from that...**

**i'm sick. well, not really sick...just like, coughcough..COUGHCOUGHCOUGH...COUGH...cough. that's what i mean, like my chest hurts and everything...and efkjansdf. it's not that great, but still. i'll manage coughcoughCOUGHCOUGHcoughCOUGHing while updating. XDDD**

**isn't that great? being sick on a spring break?! DDD:**

**Guhlfjndsf...well, reviews really shot up. if you haven't noticed already, it's higher than "memories in pieces", and two chapters ago, passed "calamity within serenity". now, at this point, there are ninety-nine reviews for this story, and seventy-six for the other one. ughh...**

**oh well. review, please. p-l-e-a-s-e-. p l e a s e. p.l.e.a.s.e.**

**it'll make this sick, little soul feel much more better. :DDD**

**butaNENG, OUT! (April 15, 2008) GREATTT. XD**


	20. Approval? Or Opinion?

Sora's blue-cerulean eyes widened in shock, as Roxas shreiked, "WHAT?!"

Rikku frowned. "You guys don't approve, do yo-"  
"Oh, Mom, we approve. We're just...a little surprised at the sudden engagement, I mean, it's only been two years since..." Sora said, then he remained silent.  
Roxas glanced over at his brother, who didn't look at him back. "Yeah...we're just shocked, is all." the blond replied, his voice almost cracking. "Do what you want, Mom."  
"Really, I mean-" she sighed in the middle, then sat down on the couch. "My life's dedicated to my children, you guys. I can't just do whatever I want, and not get my children's approval."

"Mom, we approve." they said simultaneously.  
"You two don't sound lke it." she said. "If you don't wanna accept Gippal as your step-father, that's totally up to you."  
"Mom, we just want you to be happy." Sora said, as Roxas nodded in agreement. "You're our mother, and we love you. If you wanna marry Gippal, it's fine."  
"Yeah, Mom, you give us whatever _we_ want, we should give something back to _you_. Afterall, that's what children are supposed to do." the blond boy explained. "It's perfectly fine."

Rikku smiled, "You guys," she said as she embraced them both in her arms. "I love you so much."  
The twins could feel their mother's tears of happiness dripping on their clothes. They smiled as they hugged their mother back.

"We love you too, Mom."

--

Inside, we all know that they didn't approve. Just that...they couldn't be _spoiled brats_ and _demmand_ that their mother not get married. Besides, if she marries Gippal, they'll get great financial aid, and she wouldn't be a single mother.

And she'll be happier than EVER!

That would be really convenient

"Roxas, don't blurt anything out. We don't want Mom regretting something she really wants to do." Sora warned his twin as they walked back upstairs. "I know, no one can replace Dad, but it's better if there's someone substituting him them nobody there at all."  
"Whatever." he replied, "I-"  
"Don't be an _asshole_ to _Mom_, Roxas." the brunet boy sighed, "Just...don't. Remember the last time?"

The blue-eyed blond shuddered in fear. "She was NOT happy. I got hit with a _broom stick_!"  
"Exactly." Sora said, crossing his arms. "Now, we don't wanna get hit by a leather belt, right?"  
"No."  
"Then just let Mom do whatever she wants."

"But this could affect our our futures, Sora!" he snapped back to his twin. "Who knows what Gippal might do to us? I mean, he's a good guy and all, but what could he do to Mom? And us?"  
"Roxas, it's not _that_ big. Chill, it's not like we're gonna move away, right?" he continued. "Right?"

"True..." Roxas replied. "Subject switch, Sora. So, you gonna talk to Kairi tomorrow?"

The brunet boy froze. "I'll think about it, Roxas. She's probably pissed off at me." he answered dully as he climbed back up on the rooftop. "Y'know _Kairi_ when she's pissed."  
Roxas didn't want to say anything, but he simply questioned, "Why would she be mad at you?"  
"Because, in a dully, depressingly emo way, I was being an _asshole_." he said simply, "Probably something you don't understand."

The blond was silent as Sora wasn't visible anymore. He sighed as he made way out of the room.

--

The twins walked in the classroom, Roxas with a casual expression, and Sora with an uneasy one. A red-haired girl turned around, and said, "Hey, Roxas."  
"Hey, Kairi."  
She turned to Sora, and only waved, her voice being taken away from awkwardity. Case in point, she was nervous to talk to him anymore.

Obviously, Sora didn't take it that way.

Roxas made his way to the back of the classroom, who sat Namine, as usual. "Hi, Roxas."  
"Hey, Namine."  
"...You seem more..._dull_ today." she said, somemly as she noted Roxas's use of her full name. No 'Nam' today. "Did something happen?" the blonde girl asked.

The blond boy sighed at the girl, "Nothing much. Just...tired."  
"Oh." she replied, returning to her drawing. "It seems quite the contrary, Roxas."  
"I'm just...kinda _worried_ about Sora," he began, dropping his backpack and taking a seat. "I really wonder, that kid. And he says _I'm_ an enigma."  
"You are." she responded dully.  
Roxas turned to her, "Shhhhh." he said, placing an index finger, pointing upwards against his lips. "You don't know that."

Namine giggled, "Alright, then." she said, a smile still on her face. "Is he gonna try to talk to Kairi today?"  
"That's why I'm worried, Namine." he replied, leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed across his chest. "He thinks Kairi's mad at him, when in reality, _she's_ in the same rut as _he_ is."  
"Quite ironic, if you ask me." the blonde girl said, still sketching, "That's kinda why I don't get involved in drama, Roxas. The _beauty _of being on the sidelines."  
"I honestly don't think that's beautiful at all." he responded flatly toward the girl. "Being on the sidelines means that you don't do anything, that all you do is watch..."

The blonde sighed, "True..."  
"Besides, you gotta taste the life, Nam." he continued. "You can't stay on the sidelines forever."

A look of hurt spread across her face. "Y-Yeah." she stammered, then remained silent. Roxas's expression as regret, as he understood Namine's answer.  
"Sorry, Nam." he said, quietly. "I didn't mean it that way."  
"...It's fine, Roxas."

It was silent between the two golden-haired teens until the teacher showed up for the class to start.

* * *

**THIS WAS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER that was not spell checked. I know that, quite well. I typed it up right after I updated, so this is for the "early update". LAWL.**

**I should move onto review replies...**

**nupinoop296- YAY! CONGRATS ON GETTING THE ONE HUNDRETH REVIEW!! **It's also the first of the last chapter, so YAY! And no, I'm not forcing anyone to feed my Chicken Soup. I'm good with that...I'M NOT THAT BAD AT COOKIN'. And the song's called "Apologize" by One Republic. I guess I could relate, since you said you don't really know THAT much modern music. HAHA, I don't know what's on the radio anymore. XD I used to listen to it every, freakin' minute I had free and just sit and DRAW. LAWL. And, no, I'm not putting any AkuRoku in here. I don't really write Yaoi or anything. Like, I only would if I was forced to in some way (like a dare, so don't even BOTHER.), or if someone asked me to. Well, as long as you review. Thanks for reviewing!!

**heartbrokensora- **Wow, thanks! I hope you're enjoying my story. XD And that thing about you reading the "My World" part and listening to that song...gosh, that IS freaky, like SERIOUSLY. I'd be scared. Like...your player knows what you're thinking. kljngk;jsdf. And "every single word makes me fall in love with this story"? GOSH, nobody's said that before. LAWL. that makes me feel like OMGOSH. But I don't think this is a "normal high schol drama thing", for one; I'm not in high school, I really, REALLY wouldn't know, and two; I don't think this kinda thing would happen in school. I mean, who brings a FREAKIN' DIARY to a Field Trip?! Makes you wonder, doesn't it? XD Also, I'm for REAL. you can get pimples for lack of sleep, like even if you clean your face and stuff. It's kinda like my brother; he's got like...okay, it's not acne, but it's more than most. xD Well, I'd like to thank you for the reviews for each, few chapters. XD So, thanks!

**Madi306-** Well, you saw their reaction to it. XD AND YOU SQUEALED! Oh my gosh! That makes me feel like I'm going somewhere good with my story. XD I can't wait to think of what happens when Sora tells Kairi...or WILL HE TELL KAIRI?! WILL HE?! I dunno. That's why this story's incomplete. I don't think he's depressed anymore. Well, not AS depressed. xD Well, thanks for the review!!

**lebrezie-** Awwe, thanks! XD Having sibling bonding time is GREAT! Especially if you're the runt of the litter in your family (here's an example: Yours Truly), you feel like you get more attention. XD Well, that depends on how you're raised and stuff, but whatever. XD And don't trust an eighth grader with anything...oh, yeah! You were talking about Syria's status. It's currently a country. Yes, you are right. XD No, they didn't rebel. That would be rude, impolite, and disrespectful. But then again, that WOULD be fun to read. LAWL. That's okay, as long as you review! XD Oh, did you guys win that track meet? Or get first place or whatever? (I haven't been to a track meet in FOREVER, so I totally forget how things work. xD) Hehe, thanks. And my summer vaycayy is June 6, so...NO MORE MIDDLE SCHOOL! Thanks for the review!!

**Malcolm Yuy-** OMG yeah, Rikku's getting married...again. Let's just hope Gippal doesn't die in a car crash. DDDD: That would be most unfortunate. XP Yeah, I'm guessing Sora'll do something. (OR WILL HE?! BUAHAHA. I gotta stop doing that. X:) And Roxas likes Namine. It's kinda like in **RockCityRoadStar**'s fic; "Kingdom Hearts" Battle of the Twilight", where Sora says to Riku, "_I, like you, **am** whipped, I just don't deny it._", which I just found HILARIOUS. I'm not sure if I specified that I found it funny in my review, so...yeah. And I personally prefer the 8-4 shift. I think a lot of things go on at night, and I'd wanna be there to see it happen. Unless you work somewhere that EVERYTHING happens at...(I DON'T THINK THAT'S PROPER GRAMMAR.), then I'd definately wanna work at night. XD That's why I'm not a leader-type. I'm really indecisive. CX Yeah, thanks...I hate being sick on Spring Break! Thanks for the review!!

**Rawr, eat more apples-** Your welcome for the reply; Thanks for the review! CX Yeah, my room's a total wreck also. XD Like, I leave my clothes on the floor and everything, like really, I TRY to clean my room, but I get lazy. Plus, I got Mom barging into my room, calling me, then picking up a random piece of clothing, saying, "Neng, is this clean, dirty, or what?!", and I reply, "It's CLEAN, Mom.". She give it to me, "Then hang it up! There shouldn't be anything on the floor!" And it goes on with my tidying-up my room, and my Mom scolding me. XD But that's they way my life works. As for your "rape" statement, you gotta point there. I don't think Kairi could rape a fat kid, cuz they'll be too wiling. Unless...they were gay, but let's not get too far with that. Yeah, chapter 19? Yeah. Chapter 19 was TOO friendly. I was kinda like "That doesn't make sense. ROXAS IS SUPPOSED TO BE AN ASSHOLE!", but I was outta ideas. If I didn't make it friendly, then you wouldn't be hearing from me in a while. XD Hey, if you need help with stories, feel free to ask me! Considering my spare-time being not-so-spare with my fanfic, I could lend a hand...or two. xD Lastly, no, I'm broke, buddy. I can't pay you 500 dollars. I'm sorry. But I cna give you my thanks for reviewing! :DDD Thanks for the review!!

**KhCrystal-** YAY! Bonding time. I think this'll be important later in the story? It should be, don'tcha think? I do. :D I think it'll be a little bit hard for Namine and Roxas to get together, considering Namine's completely oblivious. We see that quite well back in...chapter IDK! LAWL. Yeah. When she asks who he likes, and he says "Someone back in Spira." all nervously and stuff. I think it was kinda obvious that he likes her, but she, apparently, didn't catch that detail. This'll be covered later. XD Yeah...they reacted quite okay, I guess. XD They don't want it to be, but they love Rikku enough to let her do whatever. What good kids, huh? Mhmm. Yeah, Thanks for the review!!

**And that's all so far. LAWL. Man, are you guys tired of reading your replies on here? Because, y'know, I can always send the replies privately if you'd like. I reply to every review (I sometimes miss some, and that's totally jerkish, but, as Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana says, "Nobody's Perfect".), so feel free to say something in a review.**

**If you'd like them privately, tell me in a review, and if you're perfectly fine with them in public, tell me in a review!**

**The message I'm trying to get across, is "PLEASE REVIEW, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY (May it be nice, but not everyone's nice.), JUST REVIEW, PLEASE!!"**

**That's about it. Also, I re-did my profile, so there's a litle more about me, and my blueprinted fics that I'm planning. I'm gonna put up a poll soon, so you guys can vote on which story you'd like me to write next (I don't think I'm gonna put the sequel on there...OR WILL I?!). I think everyone's gonna pick the sequel. It's only natural. XDDDD**

**So...bleh. Still sick. D: **

**butaNENG, OUT! (April 16, 2008)**


	21. A witch? A Skank? That's not her!

She eyed him, with yearn to walk over and say something. Her heart was racing, but her mind was in the lead.

And it was REALLY in the lead. It thought waaaaay too up ahead. "If I go there, then this'll happen, and there's a difference as to if that'll work out, because there's absolutely no chance that this'll happen, ending up to-"

...You get the point.

"Kairi, what's wrong? You haven't said anything since last period..." Selphie questioned her green eyes wide in curiosity.  
"No...n-nothing." she reassured. "Just...kinda tired."  
"You sure? You haven't even looked this way! Are you just too busy lookin' at _Sora_?"  
The redhead was silent.

"Aww, Kairi. He's so lonely...you should go talk to him!" she coaxed.  
The girl's eyes widened at Selphie, "Uh, I-I don't think I should, I..."  
"Kairi, c'mon. You guys haven't said a word to each other since the Field Trip. Seriously, did something happen?"  
"Nothing."  
Selphie crossed her arms, "You've gotta be kidding me, Kairi, I can see the deceit from those eyes, the shine's all-"

By that time, Kairi had got up, and walked away.

--

"…About what you said today...in Math, this morning." The blonde girl, Namine, began as Roxas chewed casually on a school lunch.  
"Hmm?" he replied, his mouth still full. "What? What'd I say?"  
"You know, Roxas. About...'staying on the sidelines forever'." she reminded him.

"Look, Nam, I didn't mean it that way, I'm so-"  
"I should be the one that's sorry..." she said, turning away. "I know I should get over it, but..."  
"Namine...it's fine. It was my fault for bringing it up. Like...really. I wouldn't be able to get over something that you had to go through."

She was silent, but the blond boy continued on. "Seifer's just a jerk, and he screwed you over. It takes a lot to get over something like that."

"Roxas. It's fine. Please, let's not talk about it anymore."  
"But-" he was about to say, but he stopped himself. He nodded. "That's a better alternative." he said. His cerulean eyes spotted something. "Are you gonna finish that, Nam?" he asked.  
Namine smiled at him, "Nah," she began. The blonde then pushed her lunch tray over towards the blond. "You can have everything."  
"You really mean it?"  
"Go ahead. I'm not that hungry anyway." she said quietly. Her eyes widened as she spotted something peculiar...

Immediately, she poked Roxas's shoulder as he consumed Namine's lunch. "Roxas!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Look!" she pointed, and whispered in his ears.

The blond boy smirked. "Wow...he really did it."  
"Yeah...he did." she smiled. "Isn't that great, Roxas?"  
In mock, over exaggerated tears of joy, he sniffled, "I'm so _proud _of him!"  
"Roxas, you drama queen." she said, stiffly toward him. "For now, let's watch."

"...Now that I think about it, it's nice to be on the sidelines watching some of the time." Roxas thought silently, not wanting to upset Namine.

--

Kairi had NEVER felt this awkward in her life. It was like she knew where she was going, but just couldn't go. It was like...you on your way to a friend's house, but your car breaks down.

Except in _this_ scenario, there's no tow truck to help you along the way. The tow truck for this broken-down car was on the other side of the walk way in the cafeteria, sitting by himself, lonely.

Kairi's tow truck was Sora, you could say. She gulped, and took a few steps forward. Or, more like toward him. Hesitantly, she poked his shoulder, and whispered his name, "Sora?"  
The brunet turned around immediately. "Oh, h-hey, Kairi."  
"Hi, Sora." she laughed nervously. The words that she was about to say were melted away as she looked into the boy's captivating, azure eyes.  
"So...what's up?" he asked. Sora was just about as nervous as Kairi was.

This, my friends, was the exact definition of **"awkward"** in both of their books.

"Oh...just walking around, you know the whole thing..." she replied.  
"Alright then..." he said. The two just looked at each other, but then turned away from the other.  
"Uhmm...I'll see you sometime later, alright, Sora?" Kairi told him, walking away. "Gotta go-"  
"Wait!" he said, loud enough for her to hear.

"Huh?" she asked as she walked over back to the brunet.  
"Uhmm...Kairi...I..."  
"Yeah?"  
"..." Sora was silent in awkwardness. Was he gonna do something, or not?!  
"Well, if you're not gonna say anything, I'm just gonna-"

"Kairi, I'd...I-I'd like to..._apologize_." he mumbled.

The red-haired girl was..._surprised_? "Apologize? A-Apologize? For what?" she inquired. "You didn't do anything, it was-"  
"If you think about it hard enough, Kairi, you'll understand."

She sat down next to him, because she knew this was gonna take a while. "...I'm still not getting anything."  
The brunet Sora sighed, "Kairi, I'm sorry for not saying anything. I was being a jerk, a total asshole, and I really regr-"  
"Woah, woah, WOAH!" she halted his apology, "What do you mean?"  
"I was ignoring you, not wanting to sit next to you anymore...I was being a real asshole."

"I don't care, Sora." she smiled at him, "I didn't think you were being an asshole."  
"You didn't?" he asked in surprise.  
"No. Not really."  
"Oh, well that's a relief." he said loudly as he sighed. She laughed.

"So...we're cool, right?" she questioned with hope in her eyes.  
"Yeah." he responded. Sora was about to say something else, but halted himself as Kairi hugged him tight.

"It's alright."

"Wow...he did it. He really did it. My brother actually had the _balls_ to do it!" Roxas exclaimed.  
Lightly, Namine gave him a shove, "...Vulgar language!"  
He laughed, "Sorry, Nam." he apologized. "I was just joking..."  
"You sure?" she asked, a blonde brow raised toward him.

"Geez, you're so cynical, Nam." he replied, chukling.

Namine laughed, but was interrupted by a firm grip on her tiny, scrawny shoulder. As Namine winced, she and Roxas both looked up, with surprised eyes to see none other than...

"Seifer!" the blonde girl exclaimed in surprise.  
"Namine, _dear_, you got the answers for the test?" he asked, seductively.  
Roxas's blue eyes shrank into a glare as she said, "Which one?" Her reply was so innocent, that everyone would've said it was a joke.  
"The _History_ one, of course." he replied.

The blonde girl sighed, and grabbed her backpack. The blond twin just stared in surprise as he watched Namine pull out a sheet of white paper out of her backpack.

"H-Here," she said as he grabbed it from her, "And don't give it back."  
"Thank you, Na-WAIT." he said as he said, "What the _hell_ is this?!" reading in this mind 'Screw you, go suck.'

He marched over to Namine, and whispered, "So, Namine's becoming a _rebel_, huh?" he asked himself.

**SMACK!**

And down went Namine. Seifer growled with embarrassment and anger.  
"You think this is a funny _joke_, Namine?!" he asked her. Then, he yelled. "You think I like your jokes?!"

As Seifer's angry voice rang in the cafeteria, the whole vicinity became silent. Everyone stood up, or looked over at Seifer, the unconscious Namine, and Roxas. In total shock, Roxas gasped, and rushed over to Namine, whose beryl-coloured eyes were shut, and blood from Seifer's hit stained her wavy, platinum-blond hair. He held back tears that formed in his eyes, and said,

"Hey, Jackass! Quit torturing Namine, will ya?" he bellowed, angrily, "She didn't do anything wrong."

Seifer eyed Roxas with a menacing glare, "Oh, lookit here, it's 'Mr. Big shot' to the rescue!" Seifer announced. "I believe we ran into each other once before. Back then, you had a fair get away But this time..." he said, as he cracked his knuckles. "Roxas, this time, you _won't_ be so lucky."

With a scowl on his face, the blond Roxas clenched his fists, and got into a fighting stance, "Try it," he said. "I _dare_ you."  
Almost with satisfaction, Seifer smirked, "Before we get to the fun, Roxas," he began, placing a hand on his hip. "Why do you bother defending this** little shit**?"  
"Because, she's my _friend_!" Roxas answered, defensively. "Why, you gotta problem with me being friends with your_ little cheat sheet_?"  
The taller blond laughed. Can you believe it? He laughed. "Aside from her being my personal cheat sheet, she's also a **little** **cheater**!"

"Wh-wha?" he stuttered, "'A cheater'?!"  
"Oh, Namine didn't tell you the whole story, did she?" Seifer asked him as Roxas's expression of anger grew even more apparent.  
"What story?!" he demanded, "Tell me!"  
"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. You're falling for this little freak's trap. Behind that cute little face, she's just a manipulative witch! A skank! _A_ _freak_! She's just using you so you can boink her in a one-night stand!"  
Roxas growled in disbelief, "No! That's not Namine!"

"Ohoho...it's not?" Seifer asked, mockingly at Roxas, "I guess it's _not_, especially if she slept with me!" he shrugged indifferently, and sarcastically. "She's not a virgin! And she's _definitely_ not _innocent_!"

Sora's blue-coloured eyes widened in shock as he heard the words that exited out of Seifer's mouth. "A...'cheater'?" he asked, then turned to the red-haired Kairi. "Is...Is that he said true? Did Namine _really_ sleep with Seifer?"

Kairi sighed, "Rumor has it," she said. Sora couldn't believe it, "She really did. I heard she did sleep with him back in middle school." the redhead explained. "I'm not sure of all the details, because I wasn't the gossip type, but according to what I heard, that's true."  
"WHAT?!" Sora shrieked, "So...Namine's just trying to_ sleep with my brother_?!"  
"I...I don't know what she wants. But after the news about her and Seifer spread around school, she became more paranoid, and detatched from the world. She hadn't talked to any of her friends, including me."

The brunet Sora was silent, until he said, "Wait...you said that you _tried_ becoming friends with her. Or, making friends with her, because she was really _quiet_." Sora recalled, "So, why'd you say that, if you were friends?"  
"I didn't want you asking about what happened, Sora." she answered, but began again. "Truth be told, Namine and I were best friends back in elementary school, and throughout middle school. That is, until Seifer came along in seventh grade." The maroon-haired girl continued to commentate. "Then, she just _stopped_."  
"What do you mean by...'stopped'?"  
"She was alone. She secluded herself, she became shy. Namine was no more the flamboyant, spicy girl I knew. She was..._dead_."

"Oh..." Sora mouthed as Kairi sighed. "Poor Namine."  
"And it's all because of that _jackass_, Seifer." she hissed spitefully, while shooting an icy glare at the tall blond. "He just HAD to follow her here...to high school."  
Sora was silent, that is, until he heard Roxas fall to the ground. His cerulean eyes widened in surprise as he ran over to his brother, pushing the crowd out of the way, along with Kairi, trailing behind him.

"Roxas! Are you okay?" he asked loudly, in concern.  
He nodded stiffly, "Yeah, Sora, I'm fine." he said, then looked over to Namine, who was being lifted up by Kairi. "Nam..."  
"Don't worry, Roxas." Kairi said in a gentle manner, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine."

The blond Roxas attempted to get up, but immediately fell back down as he grunted in pain. "Owww..."  
"What'd he do?" Sora asked his brother as he looked at Seifer.  
"Had enough yet, Roxxie?" Seifer taunted, then laughed maliciously. "If you'd like, I'll give you more."  
Roxas gave a look of anger back at Seifer, "Try it, I _fucking dare you_!" he spat back spitefully.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! Break it UP!" a woman's voice echoed through the walls of the cafeteria. "Seifer, here, _now_."  
"I'll get you next time, Roxas." he mumbled with hate. "I swear it on my life!"  
"Eat me." Roxas mouthed toward Seifer, then grinned when the woman clasped onto his arm firmly as the tall blond flinched.

Three people from the crowd; a sandy-haired boy with chocolate eyes, a brunette girl with emerald eyes, and a brunet boy with dark brown eyes came to help Roxas up. "Is it okay if we help?" the brunette girl asked.  
Kairi nodded, "Sure. Can you help me with Namine?" she questioned as the girl nodded.  
"Wow, she's really knocked out..." the green-eyed girl mumbled. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Olette." she introduced. Kairi shot a smile towards the brunette girl.  
"I'm Kairi." she said. "That's Sora, and his twin brother, Roxas."  
Olette nodded, confirming that she understood. She then began, "The one boy with the darker hair is Pence, and the other kid's-"  
"Hayner, right?" Roxas asked weakly as he was supported by his arm over Sora's shoulder, and Hayner's.

The sandy-haired boy grinned. "You got it."

Olette sighed, "So...this is the Infamous Namine, huh?" she asked. Kairi sighed in disappointment at the reality of her statement.  
"This is Namine. All in the flesh." Kairi said.

Inwardly, Roxas growled. "How could they just talk about her like that? Who gave them the right to say stuff about Namine like that?!", Roxas asked himself angrily, over and over again. Sora noticed the expression on his brother's face.  
"Roxas, it's fine. Just chill, alright?" the brunet twin-brother of his suggested.  
"..." the blond gave him silence.

"So, where're we taking them...nurse's office, right?" Pence asked curiously as he followed the five others.  
Sora and Kairi nodded, "Yeah." they answered simultaneously.

"I hope they're alright." Pence thought out loud.

But Roxas didn't even care about himself at the moment. At the moment, the only thing he was concerned about was Namine. "I hope she's alright..." Roxas thought silently in his mind as he "walked" his way over to the nurse's office.

"Namine..."

**

* * *

  
****WOAH! Intense. At least, I think so. As many of you know, I've got a set storyline for this. And I just wanted to tell you...that last part, the one with Seifer, was NOT originally planned. If you feel angry, and want to complain to someone, it's definitely a reviewer of mines named lebrezie, who, despite her knowing, gave me unwanted inspiration of which I found quite useful. It fits in quite well; I'm not mad at her. I'd really like to thank her, actually. I was gonna keep things dull and stuff between the four after Sora and Kairi patched things up, but she really got me writing 'til 2 o'clock in the morning.**

**And also, she got me writing a more than 2,000 word chapter! HUAZAHHH.**

**RE:plies.**

**nupinoop296-** Uhmm...sure. Thanks for the...one-word...review. I LOVE IT! :DDD Thanks for the review!

**lebrezie-** You know the whole "I really want reviews now!" thing, fellow authors. XD About "rewind, repeat," I didn't say what happened, that is, until this chapter. This is why you "gave me unwanted inspiration", if you know what I mean. :D I'd really like to thank you, because you made this story much more ACTION-PACKED! -HUGGLES- LAWL. And I'm guessing "Sora is da man.". LAWL. Wow, in track, the only thing I remember running is the 800, and the mile. But the last time I ran for school track was sixth grade. I throw now. T.T I'm so lazy. XD But I kinda stopped in the middle of the season this year because I have things to do when track's in session...MAJORLY SUCKS! I can't do the relays. Me+BatonOBLIVION. I'll be too busy playing light saber with it. I was at the guy's track practice (just because my friend was with her boyfriend, and I had nothing better to do...), and the coach told us to help and hold the batons, so we did. And we ended up playing light saber...until my other friend, who is a guy goes, "...WOW." And I laugh. IT was hilarious. xD He called me freaky the other day. D: Oh well, it's better than "a wicked witch", like he called me in sixth grade. LAWL. HIGH SCHOOL'S BETTER! I hope. I REALLY hope. My school is GAYY. DDD: Haha...I was watching CSI: NY after I typed up this chapter. And American Idol. LAWL. That one girl that was really pretty and sang really good, and...SHE GOT VOTED OFF! I didn't want her to leave!! Oh well. Thanks for the review! XD

**The Cute one-** Wow, I'm sorry for not talking to you in a while. Please, forgive me! They're humble, and want to show that they love their mother. Besides, it'll be for their benefit, because they'll get financial benefit, Rikku isn't single anymore, and yeah! They get a step-dad...that's better than none at all, y'know? That's the way I was raised to think and stuff, and we're two different people, so yeah. D: I would've approved, actually. LAWL, well thanks for the review!

**chibi blue mouse-** HEY THERE! Thanks, I know it was kinda...weird, but that's part of my super, duper, mailiciously evil plan to-AHEM. And that's okay for not reviewing the last chapter. I felt like no one saw it...or something. I don't know! I'm just all insane from being sick! DDD: This was awkward as well. LAWL. Oh, thanks for the review! And the compliment! XDD

**Malcolm Yuy-** Ahaha... Yeah, but everyone'd ask for the sequel. I guess that's where I'm headed for now. LAWL. Yeah, I want their family to be happy, and...happy! Gippal's a good guy, I guess. Haha. XD And all that Playstation 3 stuff you typed...gosh, I had to read that like five times over to understand it. That's so complicated! Like...there's a really cheap PS3 that CAN'T play PS2 or PS1 games?! Man, that's lame...I couldn't care less if I got Wi-Fi (Although, that's pretty snazzy.) with it! ldkmfa;lksdf, I won't be able to play Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 on there! LAAAAME. DDD: Yeah, I'm in Tech club. LAWL. There aren't that many people there anymore. XDDD I kinda skipped like half of the meetings because of conflicts, but I've COME BACK! BUAHAH. CX HOLY ;ansdf;kjasdf 642?! Daaaaang. That's not as expensive as I thought...I would've thought like 800 or something. Goshh...wow. Yeah...I think anything's better than 10 whatever to 9...DDDD: I would cry if I got that shift. That is, if I worked. LAWL. HAHA, eHarmony!! XD That made me laugh. I don't trust those dating sites, unless...Well, whatever, I hate DRAMA! It's nonsensical, in my terms. DD: It's better if you didn't take the risk of being late. I mean, there's traffic and stuff, and red lights, and everything. And...yeah. You never know. I like skipping school, just dont' very often. Mommy and Daddy care about my education. That's why I'm not dating till like...late high school or college. XD Eh, I don't really have a best friend, because I have this strange paranoia (oh, here we go with the paranoia...) that if I choose one person as my best friend, someone's gonna get hurt. I also learned that because I thought one of my friends back in EARLY elementary school as my best friend, but she said this other girl was her best friend, whom she still is now, so I leanred something quite valuable from...what's it, naivativity? Is that even a word, I don't even know. DD: Well, thanks for the review! (I think it may of cut it off? You didn't put your usual ending sentence. Or maybe you didn't feel like it...I don't know.) :D

**KhCrystal-** Yes, I'm still sick. D: Horrible. I usually don't get sick, but this is first. :P HAHA, Your demmand was fufilled, my friend. THEY'RE BUDDIES AGAIN! :DDD Yeap, Sora and Roxas are very, VERY nice. :DDD And I'd feel even more sorry for Namine now. I mean, she DID sleep with Seifer, but still! GAH! She's all...detatched. And stuff. And yeah. She's not as innocent as you thought, no? BUUAHAHAH. Evil I am. CX Yeah, she's kinda oblivious to a lot of things, like I am. Like, people tell me, "Stop flirlting with him!" and I'm like "WTF?! I'm simply having a lively convo with my FRIEND." And they look at me and are like "Ooooh, she liiiikes him." I simply roll my eyes. There's not use in denying if they're not gonna listen to you. DDD: They didn't tell each other that they liked, ER, LOVED each other yet...OH NO!! You're still kinda angry for that. XDDD And I HAVE updated! Buahahaha. :D And thanks for the review! CX

**megan-** Awwe, thanks! I hope you ejoyed what you read so far...:DDD I guess...I can't believe you actually read this! You beat Marcelo! LAWL. Marcelo's never gonna read this...OR IS HE?! (All regular reviewers can SMACK ME SILLY NOW!) Well, I hope you enjoy the rest...I don't think you can finish this all in one night without...y'know staying up later than usual. Ah, the beauties of Spring Break. :DDDD Well, thanks for taking the time to review this, Megan! :DD

**Rawr, eat more apples- **Okay, my reply to "Arajkmhkll;kedhlekdhlkhldeszkihnedkmnbjerndomrdjknmdzrjnmdejrjnRHSRJHKLJLKjlkhdjzfglkhjdlk", is "Would you like a cynical piece of meatloaf, or a cup of maniacal orange juice?". But let's push that aside. :D That's fine if you didn't get here sooner. As long as you review, I still love you...AS A REVIEWER! XDDD OHOH! I want a new review!! Friendly Roxas is a GOOD Roxas. Just...I'm not sure what kind of Roxas'll be awoken in such turn of events I put him through. LAWL. Oh, but I'm totally afraid of the end of the world...but we all gotta die someday, right? And besides, I think the dark's scarier than that...(DON'T TELL ANYONE, YOU!!)...haha, well, thanks for the review!

**Well, that's all for the reviews replies. :DDD Thanks you all for reviewing, I really appreciate it, if you didn't know already.**

**And that's all I have to say. Surprisingly, I have nothing much to share.**

**LAWL...cept that I'm STILL SICK! DDDD: That's about it. And that I discovered that "One In A Million" by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus is actually a cover of Sandy Molling's original.  
I SO did not know that! INSANEEE!! (But then again, I don't know a lot. :PP)  
And the fact that I'M GETTING SCENE HAIRCUT!...eventually. -shrugs- It'll look nice. :D My _mother _even approved, so that's good. She saw this pic;**

i170./albums/u248/whitpay/Scene Hair/hair15.jpg

**...Not the eye. Just the hair. XD**

**Anyways, I'm just gonna go now. D: **

**So, butaNENG, OUT! (April 17, 2008)**


	22. Dear God, Just A Little Longer

"...Is she gonna be alright?"  
"We're not sure."  
"Is she even awake yet?"  
"No, I'm sorry, she's still unconscious."

Roxas sighed as he heard Sora interrogate the nurse endlessly. "Sora, just shut up, will ya?"

The brunet turned around, and sighed, "Fine." he responded, then turned to Kairi while walking away from Roxas, "Hey, Kairi, were you serious?"  
"Huh? Serious about what?" she asked him.  
"...Y'know, about Namine and Seifer?"

The red-haired girl remained silent for a little buit, until she responded with, "That's only what I heard." she whispered.  
"But...you were friends with her, right?"  
"Yeah." she nodded, "She isn't the type to totally confide in people, you know..." she replied, and crossed her legs on the chair. Kairi looked like she was in deep thought. "I know she was dating Seifer. That's all. I don't know anything about a one-night stand."

"But," she continued, "just one day out of nowhere, everyone just started coming up to me and bugging me about Namine, saying 'Oh, why are you friends with a slut like Namine?', or 'Kairi, are you a slut too?'. It made me angry...but if what Sefier said was true, than she made a mistake."  
"She did..." Sora mumbled, "So, she's really a slut?"

"Slut? I dunno." Kairi said, "Seifer and only one other person were the only boyfriends she'd had." she answered. "I wouldn't think she's a-"

"Shut up!" Roxas shouted angrily. Sora's eyes widened as Kairi's azure eyes widened in surprise. "Just, you two, please, just shut up. Quit talking about Namine like that!"  
"But-"  
"Sora, he's right. We should stop." Kairi interrupted the brunet.  
"Alright." he said. He looked at his brother, who turned back around, looking at Namine.

"Whatever the _fuck_ Seifer had said, I don't believe him." he muttered, "I don't care. Namine's my friend."  
"You're right, Roxas." Kairi replied in her mind, "You're right."

And the room was silent from then.

--

Alone in the science classoom, a sandy-haired boy came up to Roxas. "Hey," he greeted him.  
Roxas nodded back, "Hey."  
"So...what's the news with Namine?" he asked curiously.  
The blond's blue eyes lowered, "The nurses at the hospital said she had a really bad concussion." he answered solemnly, "They don't know how, but she's in a coma."  
"A...COMA?!" Hayner shrieked, widening his chocolate-brown eyes. "Wh-Wha-WHAT?!"

"Shut up, Hayner!" Roxas yelled back, "You don't want everyone knowing, alright?" he crossed his arms, "Namine's already got enough rumors spreading around the school because of Seifer."  
Hayner chuckled, "Hey, you know he got expelled?"  
"...Expelled?" Roxas asked in disbelief. "Did he really...?"  
"Yeah!" Hayner jumped, "That kid's been getting too many detentions. The board got tired of him. So, they just kicked him out!" he added with a kick in the air.

"Good riddance."  
"Damn straight." Hayner sat himself on a desk. "He got really annoying in the detention room. Gosh, he was there every time I was."

Roxas let out a laugh. "That was quite often, huh?" he asked, a smile on his face.  
"Got that right."  
"Ah, class is starting." the blond reminded. "See ya."

"Alright."

"Alrighty, guys, take out your notebooks. We're gonna review for the upcoming test. You ready?" the teacher announced as the students got out their...notebooks.

"Slide one: Causes of Endangerment. Someone, tell me what could happen to an anime to be put on the Endangered Species List?" The teacher began as she pressed a button on the clicker she held in hand.

**Roxas's POV**

Man, this class is so boring. I don't even know why I even bothered to take out my notebook. But oh well, I did it. Might as well make some good use of it...

By doodling mindlessly as the teacher rambles. That's usually how I work with my notebooks. After all, there was no one to talk to. I'm alone today.

Because most people doodle in their notebooks when they're bored, and that's how I fight off the boredom bug myself, that's exactly what I did. I didn't make my typical "surprised" faces, or stupid, little, sketchy smilies. I think I was actually drawing something...I drew just a curved line, and stared at it.

"You can make anything out of just about everything." I heard, but then I realized, I was just hallucinating. It was just Namine saying to me once when I complimented a drawing. "All you really need is imagination."

Oh, really? Pshhh, Nam. Some people don't HAVE imagination like you do.

Wait...what the hell? Did I just "talk" to Namine through my mind? Wow, I really think I'm going insane. "Or maybe..." I thought to myself as I looked over next to me.

No. I am hallucinating. Namine's not here. She's currently in the hospital, fighting for her life through a coma.

A coma.

A COMA.

She doesn't deserve that...Namine would NEVER. Seifer's just a jerk who-

"Roxas? Can you please answer the question?" the teacher yelled as I broke out of my trance.  
"Oh, sorry. What was it again, I didn't get it." I replied sheepishly.  
She sighed toward me, obviously frustrated. "Never mind." she began. "You don't have you pay attention to me when I practically give you the answers right in front of you. Fail, see if I care, I don't give you your grades, you earn them."

I sighed. "Female teachers," I mumbled as I pretended to pay attention in class.

It's ironic really, when Namine's here, I actually pay attention in class, but when she's not...

I can't stop _thinking_ about her.

--

"They **come and go** but _they don't know  
_That you are **my beautiful**  
I try to come c l o s e r w i t h y o u  
But they all say _we won't make it through  
_  
But I'll be there **forever  
**You will see that it's better  
_All our hopes and our dreams_ will come **t r u e . . .  
**I will **not disappoint** you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be **_mine_**_..._"

--

I'm surprised I haven't cracked or anything...really, I'm quite surprised. It's been two weeks now, since Namine entered her coma. Dear God, please, don't take her just yet.

Not yet. I'm not ready for my friend to be taken yet.

I still haven't told her.

Please, Dear God.

Just wait a little longer.

**

* * *

**

I felt artistic.

**Alrighty then, for you J0n45 Br0th3rs fr34k5, you know what I'm about to say.**

**No, girls, it's not "Nick J is off the chain!" or, "Nick and Joe Jonas are HAWT TAMALES!!"**

**No, that's not what I was gonna say.**

**I was just gonna say that you DO KNOW WHERE SOME OF THE THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE TAKEN FROM. IF you don't feel like answering, and are just laughing, I'll just tell the people who DON'T know.**

**The lyrics are from "Please Be Mine" by the Jonas Brothers, and the "Dear God" part...I took it from the title of one of Nick Jonas's old songs, "Dear God".**

**Since, for some reason, I decided to start listening to them recently (Thank one of my friends, penname: OHMYnickJONAS, and her sister. LAWL, gave you a shoutout.), so I think you'll be seeing some "hidden" Jonas Brothers references throughout the whole story...but don't worry, other songs too...**

**REPLIES.**

**The Lonely Night Rain14- **YAY! It's great to have you back on the review response section! :D Yeah, you remember Museum Village, right? LAWL...I think the only reason I picked the candle thing was because it was the only think I remember clearly. XDD I'm pathetic, aren't I? LAWL. Yeah, Roxas is a good brother, and Sora appreciates him a LITTLE more. But they're brothers, so yeah. You know the whole thaaaaaaaang. :D And yes, you DID catch up! That's great! XD and Roxas LOVES Namine, I guess...the desperation in the last few lines of this chapter kinda show that. LAWL. And yes, NOT NAMINE! I was kinda shocked at myself, I was like "LSDKJSDJFN!! i'M SO evil! hoW'D i COME UP WITH THIS!?" (oopss...caps. LAWL.) Yeah, Seifer should go to hell! He lost his virginity, if what he said was true, in SEVENTH GRADE ZOMG! As long as Namine repents her sins, and...her loss of virginity, and stuff, and goes to church, and stuff, SHE'LL BE FORGIVEN! ...Sorry, I went YFC on you. LAWL. Well, thanks for the reviews! XD

**The Cute one-** Yeah, I can see what you mean. I mean, I don't have step-parents, so I don't know what it's like. I feel really sorry for your friend...whoever she may be. Or he. I don't know. Let's just hope Namine'll be alright, I think Roxas is kinda going over-board-NO, WHAT AM I SAYING?! The girl he loves is in a COMA! ZEE OH EM GE...So, yeah. You'll see if they're true or not...OR WILL YOU?! (gosh...). Well, thanks for the review!! :D

**lebrezie-** Haha. I'm glad your happy for inspiring me. I was quite happy...I got some "OMG THAT WAS UNPREDICTABLE!" responses from last chapter...OKAY, it was like EVERY response I got. But they made me happy. XD And thanks to you! XD I'm still feeling kinda bad that our plots are KINDA the same (Dude, it's like with my brothers, and their band name. Their name is "Cool Under Fire", and there's this more professional, successful band, called "Vega Under Fire", so everyone thinks my brothers ripped off of them, when in reality, they use that phrase a lot. D: Mad world.), so, SORRY (Even if I gave your apologies in those reviews...)! DDD: Yeah, no one really expected that. I didn't even expect it, so...that's good! That's how unpredictable I am! :D Yeah, I like to do that. When people try to predict my stories, I feel a little challenge comin' on, so I screw around with people a little bit...LAWL. Like, in my Naruto fic, I kill of Sasuke-teme. I HATE YOU, SASUKE-TEME!...I don't think anyone really expected that. LAWL. I don't think he acts differerently around her, I mean, he's more concerned about her now, he can't seem to get her outta his head, it's a big mess for him. Hehe. Thanks! And your welcome for the death sentence. :D I don't think THAT many people are angry. XD Thanks for the review!

**selppa erom tae, rwar/Whim of a Gale- **Well, now I know your account! BUAHAHA. Anyways, Hello there rawr, eat more apples's more evil, more insane, and less drunk twin. Here ya go -hands over a cup of maniacal orange juice-!...-ends up attacking **selppa erom tae ,rwar** by transforming into a cynical piece of meatloaf- BUAHAHA. Sorry 'bout that. -hands another cup- Anyways, yes. According to the last chapter, Namine DID have sex with Seifer. -shudders- Scary stuff, no? I think so! DD: And Roxas did get beated up. :P Oh well. Seifer's HUGE. I mean, dude, in FFVIII, HE'S GOT A FREAKIN' GUNBLADE! I don't even know how that works! But he's got one, and it's SCARY! klfmnsdf! And alrighty, I'll read LiLi-Sama's stories. That's the penname, right? I'm just makin' sure and all. So, thanks for the suggestion! And thanks for the review! As for Whim of a Gale, YOU HAVE APPLES, AND YOU'RE GONNA SHOVE 'EM DOWN MY THROAT?!...Well, I'd like to say one thing... You can shove 'em down my throat when I reach high school...Gotta wait a few months, buddy. I just NEED TO SEE HIGH SCHOOL! DDDD: Spare me, for the time being, please. Well, thanks for taking the time to review! :D

**Madi306-** It's INSANE, isn't it?! Gosh...I would've been like...Okay, I WAS like "ZOMDSKFNKASDF!!", while typing that. I liked how I worded it...I don't think I had TOO many word mistakes. Or did I? I don't know, I mean, I TRIED spellchecking it...and everything! 'ljjfandf! I guess Sora and Kairi were having a moment, but SEIFER IS AN ICKY JERK! He can trip over a pebble, let's watch as he cries over a stain on his faggish coat he has in KH2 (Seriously, that thing is GAY.) LAWL, "meanie bo beanie", I LOVE THAT ONE! XD I'mma use that one more often...Thanks to you! Well, thanks for the review!

**Malcolm Yuy-** Oh, but it IS her! BUAHAHA!! -attempt at a maniacal laugh?- Yeah, those rumors are pretty convincing, huh? Maybe they ARE true, MAYBE THEY'RE NOT!! (I didn't do that thing I always do in the correct format, so I WIN!) Yeah, notice she didn't talk to anyone at the beginning of the story, except Seifer (And man, that was ABUSE! He should...alsdnfwF!!), until Roxas came along. Gosh, thank GOD for Namine, or else Roxas would've stolen by Kairi...and Sora'll be even MORE of a wreck. So, that's good, in my opinion. :D I'm glad they talked to eachother and stuff too, Sora and Kairi. MAYBE they'll get to first base...whatever that is (GAWD, I'm so FORGETFUL! It's a shame that I don't know these things...And I'm expected to go into HIGH SCHOOL next year! Most unfortunate.). LAWL. I think it might take a while for them to be as close as they were before, because of how awkward it is between them and stuff...and stuff. HEHE, yeah...my longest fic was 22 chapters (The Naruto one, including gigantic author's note at the end, which SUCKSS.), so this'll totally beat it. It's much more successful than the Naruto one, A LOT MORE SUCCESSFUL. :DDD Yeah...this story's NO WHERE near done. So, thanks for the review! XD

**nupinoop296-** SEIFER'S AN ASSHOLE! DDDD: Yeah, I can see you're VERY angry right now...not only because if Stupid Seifer (LAWL, I caps-ed it...XD), but of that review thingy...gosh, I TOTALLY hate it when it does that, cuz it says, "Review successfully submitted" and stuff, but only like half of it gets in! DDDD: I know, and it SUCKS EVEN MORE when you don't remember, so you can't review what you wanted to say in the next chapter! Oh no. DDD: Well, I'm glad that you took the time to tell me that, so thanks for the review! As long as you review, it's fine with me. :DDDD

**heartbrokensora-** Yes, chapter 20 was a happy chapter, I guess. LAWL. And your welcome...I have experience with lack of sleep. :\ XD And yeah, I think your player can read your miind...I mean, mine does a lot. LAWL. I'm like "Alright, dramatic part!" and I'm gonna change my song, but it's already on "Life Is Beautiful" by 6 a.m., or "A Little Piece of Heaven" by Avenged Sevenfold...It's weird. LAWL. THIS STORY'S NOT NORMAL, BECAUSE THE AUTHOR(ESS) IS NOT NORMAL! I swear, I'm going insane. DDD: Yes, sweet, innocent Namine DID IT! ZOMG! Surprise...! And it was so unexpected, I LIKED IT TOO! :DDD We're so similar. XD Nice turn of events, aww, thanks. :DDD I like where this is going too...BECAUSE I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING! BUAHAHAH...And, DUDE. Nobody listens to me, huh? I TELL YOU, GO GET SOME SLEEP! Also, you become short. I forgot to mention that...you can get shorter from lack of sleep. Believe me, I know. LAWL. Well, thanks for reviewing both chapters, I really appreciate it! Thanks for reviewing!

**sheartrigger-** Yes, ONE NIGHT STAND! TOTALLY INSANE (Like that one song..."Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy...took me a while to type out. LAWL.), I KNOW! GOSH. I'm so proud of myself, everyone couldn't believe it. I'm glad I left it at that...LAWL. It was better than Rikku telling her kids she's getting married. XD And I'd agree with you, QUITE interesting. :D Oh, alrighty then...Ano, Pinoy ka? If you're wondering why, kasi, walang pinoy dito sa bahay ko! Ai, naku, SAD KO!! DDDD: Well, thanks for dropping by! And thanks for the review! :D

**PHEW. XD Well, that's all for the replies. If your's doesn't show up on here, I didn't get it apparently. I'd really like to type out my response to your thoughts, so swing down low, and leave a review, why don'tcha?**

**Anyways...the usual glimpse on my personal life. So, I did ABSOLUTELY NOTHING today. :D And I'm kinda proud at that fact. XD But I had ot use the old computer...so that wasn't as good. **

**Personal Life: I got a haircut yesterday! It was in a Walmart! And it looks nice...I mean, it's not completely scene, but it's a start. I had to describe to him how I liked it, and you know I don't like to talk...kinda. Like, in the car, I dont' say anything like I'm abnormal (Well, I THINK I might be abnormal...), so it was kinda hard to say...stuff.  
So, it's all good. I'll get some pics on MySpace, if anyone's got one, I'm up for adds (GIMME YOUR URL, I'LL ADD YOU!!). :D Or, if you don't have a MySpace, you can always go to mines anyways, my pics are public. My profile's on private, so don't freak, everyone! :D**

**Well, to my health. I'm not AS sick anymore. I'm getting quite better, actually! I think mood really affects recovery rate, and you guys got me on the top of the WORLD with your 100plus reviews! Gosh, I'm so proud of you guys for reviewing...LAWL. This is my first story to hit 100, and to have more chapters than "Reunions", my Naruto one...It's SO MUCH MORE BETTER THAN THAT ONE! :D**

**I love you guys.**

**And also, I'm learning how to play "Good Enough" by Evanescence...by ear. I mean, reading music's hard enough (probably because I don't know bass clef...I'm not THAT smart.), so doing it by ear's a biggie for me. I've got the first part of the intro down in two or three days! I'm doing GREAT! I just gotta make more mistakes and fix 'em, but that's the point of that certain technique in Math...I think it was "Trial and Error" or something...I dunno! I HATE Math. D:**

**Once again, I love you guys.**

**So, butaNENG, OUT! (April 18, 2008)...OH, AND BTW: Go to OHMYnickJONAS's profile...I made it for her! And I'm beta-ing her story, "No More NILEY!", and I might beta the other one, so drop by, and give us some critiquing, iight? **

**Thanks. And Thanks for reading this message. :D (I'm gonna be out till midnight at a prayer meeting, I BETTER see some email later tonight! And if I messed up any words in the chapter, I don't care. LAWL.)**

**THANKS!**


	23. Diary Entry Four

Entry 218. May 20th.

I'm just gonna center this whole entry, just because I think it looks nicer that way. :D

So, it's been a month since I wrote the last entry. Speaking of that, **Sora and I are friends again**, so **it's all good**. I'm glad for that, but life isn't too great right now for all of us. It's saddening to say this, but...

...**Namine's in a c o m a .  
(And we don't know why.)**

That STUPID SEIFER had to ruin everything for her. It makes me **BURN** with **PASSIONATE** **ANGER** how much _shit_ he put her through. I feel really, REALLY bad about not standing up with her in the past..._especially_ in seventh grade.

She made a mistake, and she paid for it, but **I should've (at least) reduced the price.**

I think that's how it goes.

I wasn't there for her, and now, **she's in a coma because of Seifer's abuse**.

As for _Roxas_...well, I know Roxas cares a whole bunch for Namine. Like...really **CARES** a whole bunch. It was good he was oblivious to those rumors from four years ago...I honestly think **he** li-NO,** LOVES Namine**.

That's something you don't hear everyday.

I really think that, 'cause we were in the hospital, visiting her. She was just still...breathing. And he was just _staring_. It's sad, because **your hopes get raised up so high at the sight of Namine breathing...**

BUT you know that _she's not **fully alive**_.

She's partially dead.

**Dead**.

Your friend (and owner),  
**_Kairi._**

_

* * *

  
_**Day 5: Kawasaki, Namine's coma. May 25**

_9:45 PM._

As Kairi and Sora walk out, she gently places her hand on Namine's inaminate one. Kairi's eyes stare with...pity, almost pity; They stare down in pity at the still, blonde girl.

"Sora and I are going now, Namine." she says as if she were talking to her. "So, see ya soon."

The brunet tells Roxas, "Make it quick." reminding his brother.  
The blond boy nods, "'Kay." he replies.

He hears the door close, and watches the two exit the room. Then, his cerulean-coloured eyes turn to the unconcious Namine.

"Hey, Nam." he says, carely over a whisper. "It's me, Roxas."

The golden-haired boy recieves no response, except the heart monitor, and the silence that surrounds them.

"H-How are you...? Or...you're okay?"  
Nothing.  
"Well, not much has happened at school since, y'know, you entered your coma, Nam." the blond boy explains, not caring if he recieved any response or not. "Except the fact that it's really lonely in class..."

--

Outside, the red-haired girl sits, and waits patiently for Sora's brother.  
"Sora?" she asks the brunet.  
"Hmm?" he then turns to Kairi, "Yeah?"  
"You think Roxas'll be okay?"

Silence squeezes itself between the two, now close, friends. He blinks, "Y-Yeah, of course." he answers Kairi, with a little stammer. "Roxas is pretty reslient at times, but..."  
"...'But'...?"  
"But something something like this..._Namine in a coma_...he might go a _little_ insane."  
"I-Insane?!" Kairi asks, not _quite_ understanding, "You mean, as in 'mentally abnormal insane'?"

Sora nods at the red-haired girl. "Wouldn't _you_ freak out if the one person you were in love with was on their way to being..._dead_?"  
"..." The red-haired girl remained silent, not knowing what to say.

Sora sighed, and continued. "That's some scary shit right there." he added.  
"So...uhmm, Roxas_ loves_ Namine, right?"  
"If it wasn't obvious, Kairi."  
The redhead sighs, looking at her cell phone. "It's almost ten...five minutes passed. Do we have to-"

"Visiting hours are over. Thank you for visiting. " the loudspeaker interrupted.  
The brown-haired boy's cerulean eyes shift over to the hospital room's door.

"I'm gonna get Roxas." he tells the girl. Kairi nods as Sora stands up.

"So...that was all that happened that period." Sora heard Roxas let out a short-lived chuckle.  
"Hey, Roxas, we gotta go," he then says, interrupting Roxas. "They're gonna lock us up in here if we don't leave soon. And Kairi's mom is already waiting." the spiky-haired boy reveals, "C'mon."

Roxas grabs Namine's hand. "I'll see ya soon, okay, Nam?" he leans in to embrace her.

Silence.

Breathing.

"Beep...Beep...Beep..."

"Bye, Nam." he manages to choke out, then exits the room with his twin.

* * *

**(Roxas's POV)**

**Day 17: Kawasaki, Namine's coma. June 6.**

_Eyes are feeling heavy, but they never seem to close, the fan breaks on, the ceiling spins, but the air is never cold..._

I decided to stay overnight at the hospital, because I promised myself that I'd be there when Namine wakes up.

And I have a feeling she'll wake up soon.

Sora and Kairi decided to stay with me; I _really_ have to appreciate those two, sticking with me when I do stupid things.

But this was **NOT** stupid. Not at all.

_And even though you're next to me, I stil feel so alone, I just can't give you anything for you to call your own..._

Namine is just so peaceful when she's still...she's a 'Sleeping Beauty' in my blue-coloured eyes.

But 'The Sleeping Beauty' was **NOT** in a coma.

She was** SLEEPING**. Not hanging onto dear life, like it was the last person on Earth.

It's depressing to see someone who didn't deserve this kind of thing taking it...**like this**.

_And I can fell you breathing, and it's keeping me awake. Can you feel it beating? My heart sinking, like a wave..._

As the days go by...I can't help but _imagine_ Namine alive again. I think I might be going insane. Yeah, I said it. I think I'm going _insane_.  
I.n.s.a.n.e.  
**I-N-S-A-N-E.  
**Like, I tend to hallucinate; hearing her soft, angelic voice, and seeing her wavy, blonde hair...And if you're wondering, it's not fun. Not _at all_.

_"And I can feel you breathing...And it's keeping me awake..."_

**(I don't think I spell-checked. Please, excuse those.)**

**Ehh, sad chapter. Whatever. I don't really like this chapter. Many song references, but I'm lazy to mention them. So, I'll make this fun. If anyone can name all of the song/artist references (This includes the last few lyrics...I hope you all can get that, LAWL.) in this chapter...well, I LOVE YOU!**

**But I should give you a cookie.**

**NONO, I OBJECT! I shal reward you with...A stick. **

**Joking.**

**I'm gonna give you a stick...ER! LAWL. XD**

**Replies.**

**The Cute one-** Sorry, hon. It already happened. XD Miley and Nick broke up a while back, so...sorry 'bout that. LAWL. Well, I can't tell you if Namine dies or not, because that would ruin the whole story, and deprive the very purpose why I'm writing it. But oh well. We can all hope, right? :D And Roxas admitted it himself, he's gotten INSANE! OH NOES! Well, thanks for the review!

**nupinoop296-** Seifer's an ASS. Let's leave it at that. XD Yes...Namine's in a coma. -sighs- And you believe what you want to. WHATEVERRR. LAWL. Uhmm...yes. Man, my brother brokeded the camera at a local show (like, local metal bands...I don't even know why I didn't go. XD), in a moshpit (it was really intense!), so I can't take pics. I wish I can get it magically fixed by the magically-camera-fixing fairy or something. D: But I don't know anyone who has such a job. So, thanks for the review!

**chibi blue mouse-** I don't know. And yes, you DID skip a big cliffie. Lucky you, I...guess. I hope you were still oh, so, VERY surprised. That's my goal. -gleams- And yes, Namine's in a coma. I try not to be evil, but reality's evil. And that cliffie was NOWHERE NEAR REAL. XD I don't understand myself. LAWL. Well, here's the update. XD And...WHATEVER! Thanks for the review!

**elag a fo mihW-** You're very creative. :D Sorry, the coma's off limits of people's fingers. Try touching it with your toes, buddy. LAWL. Oh. Poor pie. I hope it recontructs itself...? I dunnno. laskdnfa;sd -suffering from apples- Oh, they taste FANTABULOUS! :DDDD Yumm. -insert heart here- YEah. I hear Gunblades are BAD ASS. XD And...hehe, to tell you the truth, my friend, I actually don't own any KH, OR FF games. I did have the first one for the NES, but we let someone borrow it for eternity. And since I moved like...three years ago from -insert that place here-, I don't think I'll be seeing him again. So...Sorry 'bout that. I'll see if I have time ro read those both...well, thanks for the suggestions, and the review!

**heartbrokensora-** Yes, my friend, quite sad. I guess. XD I agree, SEIFER'S A DOO DOO HEAD! -kicks Seifer plushie (WTF?!) in the nutssss. LAWL.- Oh, nice...I'll listen to that song, "Without You" by Three Doors Down. It seems really interesting. I'll listen to it, don't worry, budd. :D LAWL, that is like me. Like...I stay up freakin' writing these chapters by hand (I did that last night. Woke up and only had one hour to get ready for church...which was at 10:30.), and the next day, I'm hyper. Weirrrrd. Yeah, I'm like really tall, which makes me feel insecure...Gawd, I'm weird. Yeah, I ADDED YOUUUUS! :D And huzzah. I'm insaneee. :D Well, thanks for the review!

**The Lonely Night Rain14-** Yes, you ARE. :D Congrats for making it twice in a row for this fic, Khristina. LAWL. I think it was artistic too...MAN, I'm done with Spring Break! I miss it already...haha. Yeah, I know what evil, like EVIL is now, because I'm away from the insecure childhood of fifth grade (WHEN I STILL HUNG OUT WITH YOU OMG I MISS YOU GUYS!), and have indulged (idk?) myself within the -insert state here- LIFESTYLE OF JERKS! LAWL. Yes, you are correct. ABSTININCE...I think. Yes. Beautiful practice. LAWL. Yeah, it totally made an impact on me, especially when I can't even remember what I wrote in the last chapter. HAHAAHAHA. Female teachers, yeah, my science teacher's kinda like that...Kinda. No, she is all the time. But she's only a bitch some of the time...OKAY, MOST OF THE TIME, LEAVE ME ALONE AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

**darkrystalangel-** Uhmm, thanks for the compliment! I don't think it was completely "really good", but it's all good. As long as you liked it. :D Thanks for the review!

**Malcolm Yuy-** Hopefully, she will. Well, there's not helping Roxas right now. He's already accepting the fact that's he's going insane. (Psychologic Defense Mechanisms: First step's...Denial. Then, it's Grief, next, being Bargaining, and Then...eventually Acceptance. If you'd like to know how I got that, Mommy took Psycology in College, and when the time comes, she esplain it to me.) When it comes to Namine, he's not putting up any shields. DD: I cant' remember the bases system, I can BARELY REMEMBER...one of 'em was-AHEM! Anyways, I missed the last episode of Naruto yesterday, so...JEONFkdsF! Yeah, last weekend, I watched some of it, but realized that the laptop was freee...not sure if I updated this fic that night. But oh well. :P HUZZAH FOR YURI LOWENTHAL! :DDD Hehe, thanks for the review!

**lebrezie- **Yes, Roxy luvs Namine. :D And y'know, it's kinda possible that she IS...but I dunno. I won't tell you. LAWL. And I guess you're not one of Nicholas Jonas's fans (when he was a "solo artist", eventually colaborating with his own brothers, creating the "Jonas Brothers" group as they are in present.), so that's alright. I'm not shooting anyone. My aim SUCKS! LAWL, All-Day track meet. Well, then, LUCKY YOU! :DDD I don't do much in my life, because I'm a little eighth grader. So...meh. D: And the unrealistic part, yes, it IS unrealistic. TOTALLY, but in chapter...I don't know (don't really care for this point.) which one, but Roxas said that he hits hard, and Rxas being the type ot fight, I'm guessing I'd take his word for it. :\ That's okay...I'm not worrying about Spanish now. I'll wait 'till next year, when I HAVE to take a foreign language. Which WILL be Spanish. XD "Tu es muy deliciouso?" IDK. I'll worry about that next year. XD BLEHH. School. Gotta go back tomorrow. NOT COOL. WOW, I'm proud of you playing a 'C' both backwards and forward! :D MySpace isn't THAT confusing, so...BLEH. XD Oh well. HAHA, I hoped you got that from my little lines. I thought it was pretty obvious, but that's alright. XD Welll, thanks for the review!

**lzsdjkng;zsing. -sighs- No April Fools when I say this. It's kinda...twenty or so days late. So, no "APRIL FOOLS!"**

**I'm finishing this up.**

**So, yeah. -shrugs- It's not quite finished, but y'know it's almost there. :\ Can't help it. LAWL. **

**I'm kinda getting tired of this story. KINDA. I mean, it's fortunate that I am when it's almost about to end, so no, this is GONNA BE FINISHED. And it's not gonna be a hiatus, because I pre-**

**.**

**wrote the next chapter, which is, if you don't know, Part Three of "my evil, malicious plan of this storyline/plot", thus completing all three pieces of "my evil, malicious plan for this storyline/plot", and completely this story.**

**Just to let you know.**

**If you want spoilers...Sorry. I'm not giving 'em out.**

**I wish my camera was fixed. I wish I didn't have to go back to school tomorrow. I wish that...I wasn't so tired.  
****Just a few more weeks till Middle School's OVER! June 6!! :DDDD  
****"A Favor House Atlantic" by Coheed and Cambria: THAT SONG IS LIKE A FREAKIN' DRUG.**

**Oh well. butaNENG, OUT! (April 20, 2008)**


	24. I Know You're Better Than That

"You've gotta be kidding me."  
"You're joking, right?"

"...I'm sorry. Unfortunately, I'm not."

The twin boys sit, their blue eyes, wide-eyed and mouths gaping open; They are still in disbelief.

"...N-No! No, no NO!" the blond Roxas stammers and bellows in disapproval. "I'm not going _anywhere_!"  
"R-Roxas, bmayca (please), you have to understand, we-"  
"I don't wanna understand _anything_!" he interrupts his mother, who sighs, "Mom, I thought our life was gonna be great here! But it just got worse!"

Sora remains silent, observing his brother.

"After Sora's 'episode', I thought we just ironed out the wrinkles! I thought that...that was just a minor bump in the road! But...but NO! First, you're gonna _marry_ Gippal, then my _best friend's_ in the hospital, battling a _COMA_, then...this!"  
"Roxas..." the brunet whispers.  
"Shut _up_, Sora!" Roxas's voice cracks, as he furiously snaps back, "**I'm not moving**!"

"Roxas, listen to me!" Sora shouts, but Roxas sends a menacing glare toward his twin. Sora then understands his message, of irritation, and stays silent.

In a huff, Roxas storms off to his room as the living room where Sora and Rikku remain is still silent.

"M-Mom," the blue-eyed boy hoarsely says. He is about to say something to her, but stops himself.  
His blonde-haired mother is silent, then leans back in her chair.  
"You should just let him cool down." he finishes to her. Then, Rikku sighs in frustration.  
"E fecr Roxas luimt kad ujan drehkc aycean (I wish Roxas could get over things easier.)," Rikku whispers, "But, if it's something like this, he'll _never_ get over it."  
"That's true; But if he's only angry at the world because of Namine, who currently is in a _coma_," Sora adds, "There's no helping it. You should just let the situation cool down."

The blonde woman sighs, "Might as well," she replies, closing her emerald-coloured eyes. "I'll think about this, Sora. Oui cruimt ku huf (You should go now)." Rikku suggests, her tone more serious than normal.  
"But-"  
"E cyet KU!(I said GO!)!" she yells, interrupting her son in bitter tone.  
Sora, in dismay, responds, "Okay, Mom." standing up, then walking toward his room. He then whispers, "As you wish."

As the blue-eyed brunet walks down the hall, he passes another room, then pauses and widens his cerulean eyes as he hears the sounds of horribly-concealed sniffles come from the other side of the door. Curiously, he opens the door, quietly, only to see a blond head of hair burried in his knees. The stains on his pants clearly state that, yes, in fact, he _had_ been crying.

"R-Roxas?" Sora asks, approaching the sobbing, blond boy. "You...okay?"  
"Go away," he sniffles; his voice cracks. "Go away."  
"Roxas, I'm not here to cram Mom's side of the situation into your head. I'm here to ask, are you okay?"  
Another sniffle was made by Roxas, "No." he answers. "So _go away_!"  
"Ro-"  
"I said, GO AWAY!" he bellows in exasperation and infuriation as his head shoots up, revealing tear-drenched, glistening, azure-coloured eyes, narrowing into a spiteful glare towards Sora. Before he buries his head back into his knees, Sora stops him.

A picture frame clangs on the floor. Sora widens his eyes in surprise.

"Is that...a picture of Dad?" solemnly, he asks the blond, who remained silent. "Y'miss him, huh?"

Sora was then being splattered in the face with the little...or, a _gigantic pie_ called "Silence".

"I miss Dad too, Roxas." he mutters, hoping to mend the scenario a _little_ bit.

Silence. Until...

"Sora, you don't kn-know Dad like I did." he blond mumbles quietly, hoping that has was listening."You didn't have to live with him for five, long years, Sora. You never made a _real_ connection with Dad..."

It was Roxas's turn to recieve a piece of the "Silence pie" he threw at Sora.

The burnet sighs, "I know I didn't, Roxas. That doesn't change the fact that I miss hi-"  
"You...You lived with that _bitch of a mom_."  
"...W-What?"  
"That bitch, MOM, ruined our lives, Sora. She fucked our lives up."

Sora's blue eyes then begin to glare at Roxas, "Roxas, she didn't fuck our lives _up_." he told him, sternly. "Technically, _Dad fucked Mom_ so we could HAVE lives, _not_ so she could mess them up!"  
"I _don't care_. Mom's a _bitch,_ and now, a **WHORE**. Does she care about Dad at _all_?!" the blond asks, harshly to his twin.  
"Of course she does!" he bellows back, "She can't just mope for the rest of her life about the husband that died _hours_ before their official re-marriage!" Sora explains, angrily at his brother, "She still loves Dad, but Mom's gotta stop living in the past, and move on. She's gotta move on ahead to keep her sanity, and _you do too, Roxas_! Do you understand?!"

"Y-Yeah." he replies, quietly. "That doesn't make me think differently about Mom-"

**SMACK!**

"..." was the silent reply.

Roxas grips his head in pain as Sora glares at him. "Well, Roxas," he begins, crossing his arms. "you don't know Mom like _I _did. and you don't know her like _I do_."  
The blond's blue eyes shoot up at his twin brother, filling themselves with intense anger. He was about to say something, but Sora beat him to it, with a loud, clear voice;

"What-Who are you to talk like that about _our Mom_?! the angry brunet boy interrogates his blond twin. "Suddenly got some, oh, I dunno, some _superiority complex_ because of _Namine_?!" he stalls for a minute to think of the words to say, "I don't know why you're acting this way, Roxas. You're acting like an _asshole_. I don't know, but..."

Sora recieves silence. He then walks away, and picks up a picture...

Of a young, blonde woman, a tall brunet, along with one chestnut-haired boy, and with a blond boy next to him. They both own identical pairs of blue-coloured eyes, that, along with the blonde's grass-green and the man's chocolate eyes, look with happiness in the picture. They all smile gleefully at Sora, who can only frown back.

"...I **know** that you're better than that, Roxas."

* * *

**Well, that is chapter twnty-four. Please, forigive any mistakes, for I did not spell-check it with a spellcheckerrr. D: And that was a short, little thing about how Roxas feels, and the fact that YES, THEY ARE MOVING.**

**D:**

**Sad, sad, I know. Kairi doesn't know yet, and of course, neither does Namine, so-WHY AM I EVEN MENTIONING THIS?!**

**I confuse myself at time. :D**

**REPLIESSS.**

**TheUnnaturalDisater- **Hehe. -grins triumphantly- The one thing about living in Florida. :D With that being, we don't get snowdays. Oh, thanks for telling me when your birthday is, I'll make sure that you get a "happy birthday" shout out from me somewhere. LAWL. And as for your other statement, you're telling me that you've read every chapter, from the beginning if when I wrote this story, anbd only decided to review now? -slump-...Well, at least you review, right? :D (And you didn't have to add the "I didn't have the balls to" part. XD) And sorry, sir. No spoilers for you. -malicious laugh- BUAHAHAHAH! :D Thanks for the review!

**Madi306-** Yeah, it IS kinda (scrach that our, it's EXTREMELY) depressing for Roxas. And he's like totally lovesick for a coma-in girl (I don't think that's proper English, but I'm not complainin'. :D). SUCKS for him. And especially what happened in this chapter, Gosh. I feel for him. DDDD: Anyways, thanks for the review!

**lebrezie- **Oh, did you really read this story? XD Yes, Roxas has feelings. He can be jerkish, and asshole-ish, but y'know, all guys have some sort of small (sometimes, mostly the contrary) feeling in their heart. :D And yea...I guess you could say that Namine's absence has made Roxas see Namine differently...HE LOVES HER IDC! LAWL. Thanks for the review. and btw, nice phrase. :D

**heartbrokensora-** LAWL, happy-go-lucky Al Bhed kids. Haha. You're funny. XD While I was replying to this, I put some Al Bhed in there for you. :D YAY, compliment. XD Yeah, I read it. Did you reply to that? I'm not sure. LAWL. But that's okay. And I took your song suggestions...gosh, you're right. I should listen to my elders. XD I'll make sure I'll give you a shout out or something when I use a song in there. XD These replies do kinda get irritating, but that's fine. IT's for the readers, and that's how I do it! It's not all that amazing. XD Well, thanks for reviewing! :D

**nupinoop296-** Anything about love reminds me of a song. LAWL. Yes, since I hate Seifer, I'll be having a Seifer plushie (I only have a Ryuk plushie, but I'm not sure where that one went. I think it flew away with it's wings). :P XD Yeah, but we got a new camera, and it's KICK ASS! :DDD I'll get pics on MySpace soon, so it's all good. And Coheed and Cambria's song IS a drug. It's not like a drug. I correct myself. It IS a drug. LAWL. Thanks for reviewing!

**chibi blue mouse-** AHAHAHA, "CASANDRA". XDDDDD It's "Everytime We Touch" by CASCADA. XDDD Man, you're hilarious. And I'm not sure why you do think of that song I mean, I don't. LAWL. Well, I'm fine with no smilies...But I'll wake up Namine soon! :D (I thnk you nwere actually TRYING not to put smilies in there. LAWL.) And you broke your "Missing every other update" record! That's AWESOME! :DDDD WEll, thanks for the review! :D

**Malcolm Yuy-**...Bleh. Whatever. I'm the worst at math outta all of my friends, (It clearly state that in my "about me" in my profile, but that's okay. Not too many read it. XD) AND FWOOO!! YEAH! PROTRAIT FTW! Man, I can't wait to read that new chapter! :DDD Yeah, I hope you can do that...but you have a life, so I'm not sure if you can put that all in. But ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE IF YOU CAN BELIEVE! :D Well, I don't think I made a Jonas Brothers reference (I'm not a big fan, but I listen to them...). I know I made a Flyleaf one, "Fully Alive", and Yellowcard's "Breathing". That's all I could find. XD And I dont' listen to the radio that much, either, for the same reason. I jsut get the "mainstream" songs from the occasional radio I hear from my dad and my brothers, and my friends. :D That's about it. Well, thanks for the review!

**KhCrystal-** "Oh my days!"? Wow, that's a good one. XD That's cool. And "PURE AWESOMENESS"?! Woah. XD Maybe I should update a little slower...that would like tick a lot of people off. LAWL. BUt I'm gonna be away for a few days, so...you'll jsut have to wait. And yes, you shall wonder. Well, lLJSEenf. And Poor Namine's in a comaa. how sad! DDD: And she'll wake up soon, dont' worry. AND SORA AND KAIRI are friends. So, no REAL action there. :D The sequel will have more of that, I guess. LAWL. Haha, yeah...my haircut's not up yet. I've gotta new camera, so I'll upload pics soon. :D Thanks for reviewing!

**The Cute one-** Isn't that that Hawaiian guitar thingy? I think that's like "Uklalaili" or something. I'm not good at spelling, and I'm lazy to spellcheck. :D AND ROXAS DOES LOVE NAMINE!! YAY! And you didn't have to shut up. XD Whatever. Thanks for the review!

**sheartrigger- **Yes, sucks to be Roxas and Namine. LAWL. That's just about sums it all up. :D And aww, thanks. :D I think that chapter was OKay...:P Thanks for revieing!

**If I were to tell you that this was the last chapter, you'd be like "WTF?! Horrible ending!". **

**So, I'm just gonna tell you now that there IS an epilougue. Which might take a while to be written, considering the fact that I'm gonna be away for a few days.**

**Anyways, I must give credit to the person who inspired this horrible, sick-minded storyline plot (twist?), his name is Malcolm Yuy. That's kinda why I was like "You won't like the ending, so throw sticks at Malcolm Yuy." And there you have it. :D Sorry about that, Malcolm Yuy, possibly announcing your death sentence. :D I did the same for lebrezie, so you're not alone. :D**

**This story is complete. They're'll (weird contraction) be an epilougue, but for now, you have to deal with this. :D**

**Oh, btw, I'm thinking about changing my penname. Please, go check my profile for further information? I'd really appreciate it.**

**So, I'm leaving for Orlando soon. **

**butaNENG, OUT! (April 23, 2008) I LOVE YOU GUYS...okay that was a little random. :D Oh well.**


	25. Epilougue: Here, Without You

"A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same..."

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't tell her. I never had the guts to tell Kairi that I love her. "I love her", words I haven't said in a while. A LONG while. And I thought that maybe that night in the hospital, I could've told her.

But I had to be there for my brother. My twin brother was going through something I could never bear. The girl he loved, his best friend in Twilight Town, was in a coma because of an abusive ex-boyfriend. It's been only a few months since we last saw Twilight Town, and now, I'm back on Destiny Islands. With my brother, and our step-dad, living with me and Mom.

I live with regret, because I knew we could've had something. Months from then, and I still haven't heard form her. Now that I think about it...I don't think we could've. I mean, I think Roxas could've had something with Namine, but I'd never. I'd never take it too far as to even hug the girl I had an immense love for on will. Kairi's usually be the one hugging me. It makes me want to curse myself out for not telling her. And maybe, I would've gotten more of those hugs.

"But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me"

"Sorry, Mom." Roxas apologizes the morning after. "I didn't mean to be such an asshole to you last night. We can move, it's fine."  
"Roxas? IF you don't wanna, I can always cancel the wedding, and-"  
"It's fine, Mom. I want you to be happy, but...Well, I can't always get what I want."

"Roxas..." Rikku says, "Are you sure? I mean...I don't want any kind of mental insanity or anything kill you because if this."

The blond boy smiles, "It's fine. I don't think I'll be that emotional. Besides, I gotta toughen up, right?"  
Rikku turns away. "Sure." she can only reply. "Sure."

"Thanks, Mom." he says, "Feel happy to move, marry Gippal, whatever."

But the blonde girl in the hospital is still in his mind, never leaving. Her beautiful face, embedded like carving in wood, never to be erased. The boy sits down, at his desk, as he still locks his eyes on the pieces of paper and pencil on his desk, words scribbled out, words erased.

And words, still there.

He picks up the pencil, and begins to write, "Namine." he begins. "Hey, I hope you're okay. I think you're kinda wondering why I'm writing you a letter, and I'm not in person..."

"The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me."

"Beep...Beep."

Breathing.

Silence.

Kairi waits, in silence, alone in the hospital room, while Namine lays, still unconcious. The redheaded girl sighs, and looks down at her hands, which grip onto a piece of paper, and lay on her lap. One of her blue-coloured eyes shed a tear, then they become closed.

"Who knows how long this will go on?" she asks herself, silently. "Roxas and Sora-"

She was interrupted by a feminine grunt from the blonde.

In disbelief, she looks over at Namine, "What...?" she wonders as she watches Namine.

"Wh...Where am I?" a voice asks; a very, VERY familiar voice asks.  
Kairi gasps in surprise, spotting another pair of solemn, blue eyes open; they flutter until they remain open.  
"N..N-Namine?!"  
"Huh?" her voice was meek, and quiet, yet forced with difficulty.  
"Oh...my gosh! NAMINE!" she exclaimed, with extreme glee. "Are you okay?!"  
"Yeah..." she mumbles, "I'm alright."

"That's a relief, Roxas'll-" Kairi stops herself, noticing the blank stare on Namine's face. It was...penatrating, and frightening...  
"Roxas?"  
"Oh, nevermind, Nami-"  
"Who's Roxas?"

The red-haired girl couldn't help but stare at the blonde girl in...bewilderment.

"You don't know who...Roxas is?"  
"No."  
"You're sure?"  
"Y-Yes."  
"...You're joking, ri-"

Namine's eyes stare at Kairi. "If...apparently, he's quite important to me. If he is so special to me, why don't you just tell me who he is?"

The red-haired girl's eyesbrow raises in confusion, "Oh, Never mind, Namine."  
"Never mind?" she repeats, "Why can't you just tell me?"  
"..."

"Tell me!"  
"I'll tell you when you remember him!"  
"Then, what's the use of that?!" she starts to yell at Kairi, who flinches in surprise. "I don't even know you! Why are you hiding things?!"

"That's because he's-" she stops herself, then noticing what Namine had said, "You...You dont' know me?"  
"No, I don't!" she replies.  
"I-It's me...K-Kairi, Namine, remember?"

Her blank stare remains, "K-Kairi-san," she lowers her voice as Kairi remains, her eyes locked on the blonde girl, "I-I'm sorry for acting that way, but I can't re-remember anything, please, forgive me."  
"Uhmm...it-it's alright." she replies. "C'mon, we better tell the nurses that you're awake."

She smiles as she holds her hand out for Namine to grab, but her smile fades away, as Namine doesn't respond physically to the blue-eyed redhead's kind gesture. "Namine...are you alright?"  
"I..."  
Kairi remains silent.

"I can't move."

"What...?"  
"I said, I CAN'T MOVE!" she repeats. "I CAN'T MOVE!"

"Oh...crap." the red-head's voice mumbles under her breath. "Crap."

"I can't move..." her voice falters.

"Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love."

We all live lives. Obviously. Yes, some people might not think this is very dramatic. You might say that this story's just over-reacting, and yeah, maybe it is. But for the people in the story, it's more than just a tale before your kids go to sleep. It's more than just some author's way to prevent the boredom bug from biting them on the ass one night.

It's the way the people act and feel. When you're in drama, it's much more than just a soap-opera. It's...life. It's YOUR life.

And now, my life has changed since these events took place. I'm sitting in my new room, right now. Even just for living in Twlight Town for only a half-year, that half-year has changed the way I am forever. I realize, that I'll never see that place ever again.

I'll never see Kairi.

I'll never see...Namine. The name still burns me everytime I say it. What if she died? What would happen to Seifer?

More importantly...What if she died?!

And now, starting my Sophmore year with my brother on Destiny Islands, it's never going to be the same, I'll tell you that much. I know, most people will think I'm slightly big-headed when I say this, and be honest, I know you will.

I think I took a lot more shit than my brother did. Our parents divorced, and attempted to re-marry; Yeah, we both took that pain equally. But I lived with our dad for the five-year separation. And, if you don't know already, he's the one who died.

Aside form that, I tried getting over that. I knew; "Dad would never want to see you like this," I constantly reminded myself. But, you know, if you've lost a parent you've depended on for a majority of you're core years of your life, it's really something hard to get over. It's very, VERY difficult. And right when I thought, after three years, I'd finally be out of a depressing abyss of...depression, my only friend that was in a new town I just recently moved from, was in a coma.

And to this day, I'm not sure if she's alive...but I still dream and think about her constantly, neverendingly...

"I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me..."

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. OR RELATED TITLES.

**This chapter was kinda complicated. D:**

**WHO LIKES LONG AUTHOR'S NOTES?! **

**I do. :D**

**And so, this is my little note that I leave after every complete story. So, should I start with review replies first? Or, should I just NOT reply at all. Or, I'll give it to you privately, how's that?**

**I'm kinda tired from Orlando's Conference. :P So, I'm guessing you guys'll get that soon, alrightyy? Finally, a formal review reply from me, no? I haven't done that in FOREVERRRRRR ZOMG.**

**Anyways, I don't think this story was as good as I thought it would be. I think I kinda got off topic half of the time, so...yeah. I was jsut desperate for dramatic action. The whole thing was supposed to be focused on SoraKairiRoxas, but I just HAD to put Namine in there.**

**If you're wondering, Riku'll be in the sequel. And I don't normally write sequels, as you can maybe, tell. :P **

**I don't like this story as much as I used to. I updated super fast, and I don't know why. XD I'm not too sure if the sequel will have the same case (I think you would likie that...), so, OOPs. XD**

**Yes, this was based on SR-71's "My World". That song is AWESOMEEE. :D And just...'LDKSNFA;OSJDF.**

**I'm hopeless. XD Oh well, I should give my thanks. So, **

**Malcolm Yuy-** Man, I'd really like to thank you for a lot, I mean, seriously. You helped me (without you knowing it.) figure out my unexpected (OR WAS IT NF;SJDAF!!) plottwists for this story. And you've been with me with this story since...man, the first day! Or second...no, I think it was the first. Not sure. :D You're so friendly, and have helped me so much while I was writing this. I'm not sure if everything that I'm typing is enough to thank as much as you've done for me in...my mind. LAWL. Oh well, seriously, thanks for being there since the beginning with me with this story. I've really looked up to you (You're probably taller than me, anyways.) as a writer, and I've hoped that you'd at least read one of my stories. You've really raised up my confidence with my writing because of your regular reviewing! So, really, thanks! :D I'm sorry you had to read a lot of the unnecessary stuff unwillingly in my other chapters, but I'm gonna try harder to improve in the sequel. I hope you'll review that as well! Thanks so MUCH! :DDD I can't thank you enough!'lknsdfoniadsfa'sdflnkasdf

**KhCrystal/Crystal Nami-** I was glad when you reviewed as well, because, in the same aspect, I looked up to you as a writer, just like **Malcolm Yuy** over there. :D I'm so glad that you've been there for me since like...I think the second chapter, but still. XD Yes. Anyways, seriously, you've also inspired me in ways with this story, and maybe it wasn't a BIG difference (DO NOT SLAP ME FOR THIS.), but you still made a difference with this story. XD You've supported me throughout the story, even if you're late with reviewing, I still looked quite forward to your reviews, because I knew that you've had something nice to say. At least, I thought it was nice. I'm not so sure about you.

LAWL. I thank you SO much for being there with this story.

**lebrezie-** Ah,** lebrezie, lebrezie, lebrezie.** You're the culprit for Namine's almost-death, and the one who filled my mailbox one night with twenty-three messages (Because most of those were yours.) one fateful, Thursday night. :D (Yes, I remember that. Quite scary...LAWL.) I'm so glad at the ninth chapter. I saw like a review for each chapter. LAWL. It really raised my confidence, and review count a LOT higher, and I've seriously gotta thank for that. And you attempts (YOUR SAD, SAD ATTEMPTS! LAWL, jk.) on guessing my story out were really challenging me not only focusing on my words, and individual chapters, but the plotline as well. Seriously, you've made a big-ass impact on this story, believe me. XD So, go out bragging to your friends, saying, "I IMPACTED A STORY! THAT I FOUND REALLY NIIIICE! YAY, ME! YAY!" (Or did you find it nice. A lot of people didn't like this ending.) So, I'm so happy that you bothered to review this from the first chapter. I did that to yours to repay you. :DDD Thanks, a LOT!

**heartbrokensora/nupinpoop296-** I can't thank you for seperate things, because you two've done the same things, some of the best things, for me for this story. Thanks, seriously, for being there since my other story, "Calamity Within Serenity", which I think, SUCKS. LAWL. And seriously, guys, I didn't expect you to be there for the other story. It really took me by surprise, so I'm really glad that you've got the time to look at my other stories. Not a lot of people do that. DDDD: It's depressing. So, thanks a lot! dlfjgnzsdf. oh, and **heartbrokensora**, I'd really like to thank you for your song suggestions. SHOUTOUT TO YOU, BECAUSE THIS WAS FROM A SONG YOU SUGGESTED THNKS VERY MUCH! :DDD

**i love you all. I don't care if you're not on here, but I STILL LOVE YOU. So, I'll list the reviwers since forever of this story.**

chapter 1. Malcolm Yuy.tebayo26.AnzEatsYou.The Lonely Night Rain14.  
chapter 2. Malcolm Yuy.tebayo26.KhCrystal/Crystal Nami.lebrezie.hearbrokensora.MEGAN!.  
chapter 3. Malcolm Yuy. KhCrystal/Crystal Nami.nupinoop296.lebrezie.megan.  
chapter 4. Malcolm Yuy. KhCrystal/Crystal Nami.nupinoop296.lebrezie.LatteJazz.Bexmar.Dreamless River.heartbrokensora.  
chapter 5. Malcolm Yuy. lebrezie.heartbrokensora.  
chapter 6. Malcolm Yuy.KhCrystal/Crystal Nami.lebrezie.heartbrokensora.  
chapter 7. Malcolm Yuy.KhCrystal/Crystal Nami.lebrezie.heartbrokensora.  
chapter 8. Malcolm Yuy.The Lonely Night Rain14.nupinoop296.lebrezie.  
chapter 9. Malcolm Yuy.nupunoop296.lebrezie.The Cute one.darkrystalangel.The Lonely Night Rain14.  
chapter 10. The Cute one.lebrezie.Malcolm Yuy.Latte Jazz.Madi306.nupunoop296.  
chapter 11. Malcolm Yuy.lebrezie.BlueMouse.nupinoop296.Madi306.The Lonely Night Rain14.  
chapter 12. The Cute one.lebrezie.Malcom Yuy.nupinoop296.chibi blue mouse.Bexmar.KhCrystal/Crystal Nami.heartbrokensora.  
chapter 13. lebrezie.Madi306.Malcolm Yuy.nupinoop296.  
chapter 14. lebrezie. The Cute one.Malcolm Yuy. chibi blue mouse.sheartrigger.KhCrystal/Crystal Nami.nupinoop296.heartbrokensora  
chapter 15. nupinoop296.The Cute one.Malcolm Yuy.SoraLover1994.chibi blue mouse.Bexmar.KhCrystal/Crystal Nami.sheartrigger.lebrezie.heartbrokensora.  
chapter 16. nupinoop296.Malcolm Yuy.lebrezie.KhCrystal/Crystal Nami.  
chapter 17. darkrystalangel.The Cute one.nupinoop296.Malcolm Yuy.KhCrystal/Crystal Nami.lebrezie.sheartrigger.rawr,eat more apples.The Lonely Night Rain14.  
chapter 18. lebrezie.nupinoop296.Madi306.The Cute one.rawr, eat more apples.Malcolm Yuy.chibi blue mouse.KhCrystal/Crystal Nami.heartbrokensora.  
chapter 19. nupinoop296.Madi306.heartbrokensora.lebrezie.Malcolm Yuy.Rawr, eat more apples.KhCrystal/Crystal Nami.  
chapter 20. nupinoop296.lebrezie.The Cute one.chibi blue mouse.Malcolm Yuy.KhCrystal/Crystal Nami.Rawr, eat more apples.heartbrokensora.  
chapter 21. The Cute one.lebrezie.seppla erom tae, rwar.Madi306.Whim of a Gale.Malcolm Yuy.nupinoop296.The Lonely Night Rain14.heartbrokensora.sheartrigger.  
chapter 22. The Cute one. nupinoop296.chibi blue mouse.elag a fo mihW.heartbrokensora.The Lonely Night Rain14.darkrystalangel.Malcolm Yuy.lebrezie.  
chapter 23. TheUnnaturalDisaster.Madi306.lebrezie.heartbrokensora.nupinoop296.chibi blue mouse.Malcolm Yuy. KhCrystal/Crystal Nami.The Cute one.sheartrigger.The Lonely Night Rain.  
chapter 24. KhCrystal/Crystal Nami.Malcolm Yuy.TheUnnaturalDistaster.heartbrokensora.nupinoop296.Madi306.Rawr, eat more apples.The Cute one.lebrezie.sheartrigger.The Lonely Night Rain14.

**And that's all for now...For you (disappointed) reviwers for chapter 24, I'll give you your replies privately...So...**

**This is the final chapter. Like -sniffles-, the FINAL CHAPTER. I didn't make this the NOT epilougue, because my favourite number's 12, and I wanted a a multiple of 12 as the amount of chapters (one of the facts of the "about me" in my profile; "I have this weird obsession with numbers, but ironically, I'm the worst one at math outta my friends.", or something like that.) of this fic.**

**And I was TOTALLY not up to going all the way to 48. TOO many chapters. :PPP**

**Not much to say...except that you should watch out for the sequel for this story, that is, if you wanna read it. :D So, you should put me on alert or something. YOU NEVER KNOWWWW...-eerie silence-**

**Well, I'm gtg (Going To Go), so ttyl? LAWL. **

**butaNENG, OUT! (Or should I leave my name as eCZi? I'll work on the goodbye greeting out...) bye bye. -sniffles.-**


End file.
